Dès ton premier regard
by Dokeshi-chan
Summary: Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant odieux, ne va pas tarder à s'intéresser à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'Uchiha n'avait pas toutes les libertés qu'il voulait... Et un seul regard pourrait peut-être bien tout changer.
1. Tu t'endors déjà?

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **All about him - Auburn / Madara's theme (Naruto) / Last Friday Night - Katy Perry

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le réveil.

Un des plus grands ennemis de Iwa no Deidara. Il avait toujours fait avec depuis, mais maintenant, cette chose maudite l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs.

Dans une fermeté extrême, il abaissa un poing violent sur la machine à aiguilles qui cessa ses hurlements stridents en explosant en morceaux. Sortant un « merde » étouffé par l'oreiller, il regarda l'heure sur ce qui restait de « réveil ». Cinq heures du matin…

Mauvais coup d'Asami.

Trop dans les vapes pour s'énerver dès le lever, il se contenta de replonger la tête dans le cousin avec un « pouf » sonore. Il avait encore une heure à dormir, mais quand il était réveillé… Ben… Il était réveillé.

En classe de seconde, Deidara devait toujours se lever le plus tôt possible, pour ne pas rater le bus qui arrivait tout de même à sept heures. Son lycée était un des plus réputé du pays, et il s'estimait chanceux quand il regardait les autres établissements scolaires qui étaient à plaindre, notamment les professeurs. Les élèves étaient de vrais démons incarnés… Bien que dans son propre lycée ses « camarades » n'étaient pas tous des étudiants exemplaires. Mieux vaut éviter les modèles… Trop long.

Pour ce qui était de son propre cas, le blond aux yeux azur était entre les bons et les mauvais, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il n'avait pas le stress de parents accros sur les épaules, ni l'échec scolaire à portée de vue : il était même devenu le meilleur ami de son professeur d'arts sous toutes les formes. Les petites infractions l'enchantaient souvent, mais ça ne dépassait pas ce stade. Il ne prenait pas exemple sur les autres étudiants de sa classe.

Décidément trop éveillé pour rester au lit, il grogna avant de tenter un vénérable effort de se lever. Victorieux, il atteignit la poignée de sa porte pour longer le couloir et aboutir à la cuisine.

Penaud, il s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises et pris son front dans la paume de sa main : il n'était pas du matin, ce n'était pas une chance. Il dut rester quelques minutes dans cet état de torpeur avant de reprendre les commandes et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il enleva ce qui lui servait de sous-vêtements, rentra dans la douche et laissa un filet d'eau tiède ruisseler sur lui et ses magnifiques cheveux longs et dorés. Il soupira : au moins, cela lui servait à être zen au lever du soleil. Il massa sa chevelure noyée dans le shampooing, se détendant lentement. Son dos se redressa, le liquide le réveilla avec efficacité. Après s'être rincer, il sortit dans une meilleure humeur, se séchant avec fermeté. Il peigna ses cheveux avant d'en attacher une partie en queue de cheval haute, et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses habits du quotidien : uniforme de gemme de couleur jaune et marron, avec cravate et retroussements de manches à carreaux ambrés, l'insigne fier de son lycée cousu sur la partie gauche du tissu recouvrant sa poitrine.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger de petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui, il décida de faire un rangement dans la boite de réception de son téléphone. Pourquoi il n'avait pas l'autorisation de se nourrir le matin des Mardis ? C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris avec le reste de sa famille… Pas de détails là-dessus.

La maison commençait à se réveiller. Il entendit le boucan incroyable que faisait habituellement sa sœur, qui déboula dans sa chambre :

« NII-SAN !

- Asami, tu vas arrêter de crier dès que tu te réveille ? » dis le blond d'un regard exaspéré. « Tu vas lever les parents !

- Peuh, de toute façon ils sont déjà réveillés. T'a bien aimé ma retouche sur ton réveil ? » riposta la petite diablesse aux cheveux dorés avec un sourire narquois. Si les yeux de Deidara avaient été des revolvers, sa petite sœur serait morte depuis longtemps.

« Oui, j'ai très apprécié, hm. Et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre comme ça. Sors de là !

- T'envoie un texto à qui ? C'est qui Kisame ?

- Dégage ! »

Asami fit la moue et sortit de la salle.

Le jeune lycéen leva les yeux au ciel et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

Déjà six heures et quart… Il termina alors l'SMS qu'il envoyait au dénommer Kisame, lui disant de le rejoindre devant l'arrêt de bus. Quand il entendit des sons provenant de la cuisine, il devina directement que ses parents étaient réveillés : il se leva pour sortir de sa chambre et aller les rejoindre.

Son père Utamaro et sa mère Oharu étaient déjà en pleine action : ils parlaient du retard et de l'avance du métro, des plaques cassées de la cuisine, du collège de Asami… Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de leur fils. Deidara, qui avait l'habitude, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la maison.

« J'y vais, à ce soir, hm ! » déclara t-il bien fort. Il s'esclaffa en sortant quand ses parents réalisèrent qu'il était là.

* * *

Le ciel n'était pas encore tout à fait bleu : un joli dégradé de rose et de jaune miel encadrait le décor des immeubles à travers les nuages. Le blond sourit, ses cheveux ondulant gracieusement sur son dos tandis qu'il marchait : il adorait les matins de ce genre. Ca l'inspirait beaucoup.

La ville s'était déjà mise en marche : les automobiles roulaient sur le goudron, les boutiques étaient ouvertes et les lycéennes se rendaient à leur journée scolaire en gloussant. Deidara aperçu alors son ami prêt de l'arrêt de bus, appuyé contre le banc. Il traversa la rue et le rejoignit.

« Salut Kisame !

- Yo Dei. » le salua en retour ce dernier, avec un sourire détendu et matinal. Le contraste de sa peau et de ses cheveux bizarrement bleus avec son uniforme de gemme ambrée était assez impressionnant. Kisame reprit la parole.

« Le bus devrait pas tarder, en ce moment il est en avance. »

Le blond acquiesça et s'assit sur un des sièges de fer. En effet, l'autocar arriva quelques minutes après : Les deux écoliers montèrent à l'intérieur, présentèrent leurs tickets au chauffeur et partir s'installer sur des sièges au milieu du transport. Le bus se remplit d'individus à une vitesse surprenante: hommes, femmes, lycéens, collégiens, gamins, vieilles personnes… Il finit tout de même par démarrer et commencer à rouler.

« Alors, prêt à passer encore une journée d'enfer ? » commença alors Kisame. Deidara soupira.

« Cet emploi du temps spécial du mois est insupportable…

- Ouais. En plus Iruka – sensei nous gaves de projets en binômes. Il veut vraiment que je devienne le meilleur ami d'un gars comme Itachi ?

- Celui qui traîne avec… Hum, tu sais de qui je cause, hm. »

Le lycéen de grande taille (car oui, Kisame était un peu plus grand que la moyenne) grogna.

« M'en parle pas. Ils sont cousins, normal qu'ils soient si complices. »

Le blond haussa les sourcils pour les rabaisser, approuvant ses paroles. Le sujet des 'délinquants' de la seconde D était quasiment tabou pour eux qui ne les appréciaient pas du tout.

Deidara pensait à ces mauvais genres, entendant vaguement Kisame prier un « pourvu qu'un jour je change de place… » et regarda à travers la vitre.

« Oh, on arrive. » dit-il, se levant pour se préparer à sortir. Son ami fit de même.

Tous les lycéens descendirent l'un après l'autre en file indienne, gloussant et parlant comme des jeunes femmes papotant des ragots, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment d'en face.

Le lycée Okan était réputé pour son « organisation incomparable », comme disait apparemment chaque année le directeur de l'Académie, Hiruzen Sarutobi. En effet, car il était aussi une source de culture et d'aide personnelle scolaire : il constituait une importante bibliothèque et un soutien formateur pour la matière de son choix.

Deidara s'orienta dans sa direction, suivit de Kisame qui sifflait nonchalamment.

* * *

« Deidara-senpaiiiiiiiiiiii !

- …Salut Tobi, hm. »

Le jeune brun aux yeux onyx et au visage enfantin vint se coller contre le blond avec un large sourire.

« Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi la réponse des devoirs ? Oh, Kisame-san ! »

Tobi se jeta à son tour sur le lycéen aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux argentés.

« Bonjour ! Ca va ? ! »

Le grand jeune homme sourit, amusé.

« Oui, ça va. »

Deidara tira le brun en arrière en soupirant.

« Bien, bien. On devrait y aller maintenant, non ?

- Hn. »

Kisame hocha la tête et se dirigea en premier vers la salle de leur premier cour.

L'heure de français était sûrement celle que le blond détestait le plus. Pas à cause de leur professeur, mais de la matière elle-même : c'était si ennuyeux, il avait l'impression d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses chaque jour. Son ami à la peau bleue n'aimait pas du tout non plus, préférant littéralement l'EPS.

« Bonjour Kisame. Bonjour à vous aussi Tobi. » dit alors le maître Iruka à Kisame et Tobi quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers le lycéen à la chevelure dorée, et lui sourit amicalement.

« Bonjour Deidara.

- Bonjour Iruka-sensei. » lui répondit alors l'écolier avec un sourire en retour.

Il se retourna pour voir Kisame aller s'installer à sa table.

« Deidara-senpai, dit dit, tu crois qu'on va changer de place ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir ça, Tobi. »

Le blond se dirigea vers sa place, passant devant un roux avec des lunettes à bordures noires cachant des yeux clairs et bleus.

« Salut Gaara, hm. »

Ce dernier leva la tête de son livre et le salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Eh, Dei ! »

L'intéressé dirigea ses yeux vers le brun qui l'avait appelé. Kiba et Shikamaru se rapprochèrent.

« On savait pas que tu avais une petite sœur !

- … ? Vous l'avez appris où ?

- Ben… On l'a vu ce matin devant le collège et on a cru que c'était toi. »

Ils se mirent à rire en courant quand Deidara leur balança son cartable.

« Imbéciles ! » leur cria t-il.

Il vociféra quand il vit Tobi, Kisame et même Gaara pliés de rire.

« Bon, mettez-vous à votre place, le cour va commencer ! »

L'attention se tourna directement vers Iruka. Même s'il avait l'air doux, il pouvait très bien devenir sévère. Un certain Naruto avait fait répandre cet avertissement avant de changer de lycée…

« Bon… Itachi, voudrez-vous bien revenir à votre place en arrêtant de discuter avec Sasuke ? ! Vous commencez encore très mal votre journée ! »

Le dénommé Itachi, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'une couleur bizarrement pareille à celle de Tobi, grogna et partit s'asseoir à coté de Kisame qui détourna les yeux avec un certain dégoût.

« C'est pareil pour vous, Pein et Neji. Bien, alo- »

Un claquement de porte fit sursauter le professeur.

Un jeune homme avait brusquement fait irruption dans la salle. Il avait de longs cheveux ébouriffés et ébènes comme la plume d'un corbeau, des yeux noirs si profonds qu'on pourrait se perdre à l'intérieur, un visage aux traits fins et son uniforme était quelque peu différent : haut ouvert, laissant apercevoir son cou mais rien de plus, des mitaines sombres qui devaient au départ être des gants, et un bracelet argenté avec pour signe un éventail rouge et blanc. Le signe propre des Uchiha. Il se dirigea à sa place respective au fond de la salle, sans excuse ni paroles.

« Madara, depuis combien de fois êtes-vous en retard à mes cours ? ! Et j'exige des excuses ! »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux couleur de jais vers l'instituteur qui venait de parler.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, et allez demander des excuses aux bouchons, j'y suis pour rien si l'allée est complètement fracassée de bagnoles. »

Il s'assit vulgairement, son sac –noir, quelle coïncidence- claquant avec force sur le sol.

Iruka plissa les yeux avec indignation.

« Madara, vous-

- Mais c'est bon, merde ! Commencez votre cours ! » s'exclama le nouveau venu avec un soupir d'exaspération. Le professeur, bouche bée, resta immobile, puis ordonna aux élèves de sortir leur cahier de formation d'une voix sans émotion. Deidara, d'instinct, lança un regard noir à l'Uchiha qui ne l'aperçut pas. Iruka était vraiment trop gentil de ne pas l'avoir viré directement…

Madara était LE délinquant des classes de seconde. Il avait un groupe d'autres gars qui le suivaient comme des chiens : Itachi et Sasuke, ses cousins, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Neji, Suigetsu, et Sai. Passe-temps : faire chier les autres lycéens –même ceux en classe de première- et les professeurs. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient autre chose, mais ça, Deidara ne voulait pas le savoir.

L'Uchiha était la cible de l'admiration de la majorité des filles : on ne pouvait pas oublier en le regardant qu'il était quand même mignon. Mais bon sang, il avait l'air tellement idiot…

Il arrivait à dégager une aura de supériorité qui obligeait les autres à changer de coté dans les couloirs pour le laisser passer. Ridicule. Le blond n'avait jamais été la cible de ses tours, et il espérait ne jamais avoir à en être la victime.

Kisame lança un regard ennuyé à Deidara : Itachi et Hidan étaient partis dans une discussion bruyante et vulgaire. Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés lui afficha un sourire approbateur, l'incitant à tenir jusqu'au bout.

L'heure de français semblait durer des décennies. Shikamaru s'était endormi sur sa table et Gaara lisait son livre de fiction qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours, tandis que le groupe de Madara ricanait au fond de la salle.

Deidara bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : ce n'était pas le professeur qui l'ennuyait, non, loin de là… Il sursauta quand une boulette de papier vint se heurter sur le dos de sa tête.

Agacé, il tourna cette dernière pour apercevoir Kisame lui faire un signe, comme lui disant de lire le contenu de la feuille à carreaux froissée. Le blond haussa les sourcils et la prit pour la déplier :

_' Réfectoire 2 – table 6'_

Deidara sourit et leva les yeux vers son ami pour hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Kisame essayait toujours de s'organiser en avance pour avoir les meilleures places aux réfectoires des demi-pensionnaires…

Ce dernier lui sourit en retour et l'incita d'un coup d'œil à regarder Tobi. Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés comprit le message et lança d'un coup rapide la boule de papier au brun, qui sursauta et se retourna pour prendre le papier.

Quand il y lut la contenance, il redressa la tête vers Deidara avec un grand sourire et acquiesça à son tour.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre de l'avance tout les trois, et faisaient passer le message à ceux qui voulaient se joindre à eux pour déjeuner.

La cloche sonna. Enfin ! …

…Cours de maths…

* * *

...Ma première school-fic... ;_;

DAFUQ ENCORE DU MADADEI? OUI je les aimes. Madara, Deidara... bisou bisou *3*

**...Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait QUE du MadaDei? ;)**

**Voilà, comme vous le savez, Madara est l'homme le plus poli du monde alors j'ai essayer d'en faire profiter à ma fanfic **x) Non vraiment les personnages seront (des fois) pas OOC... Mais la majorité du temps _non._

J'ai très bien imaginé le design des uniformes! Mais celui de Dei et Maddy que je vais mettre pour l'avatar de la fanfiction ( merci à Angie pour m'avoir dessiner cette image! ^o^ ) ne sera pas le vrai. ._.

Je vais adorer Kisame! xDD Il va avoir un rôle demi-important, et il y aura une "yaoi place" pour lui mon p'tit bouchon :3 Quand à Tobi, **vous avez obligatoirement compris qu'il n'est pas Madara. **J'ai voulu les faire séparement, pour bien montrer l'écart qu'il y a dans leur comportement.

_Mais il saura bien caché son jeu_, comme le Tobi dans les mangas ou l'animé de Naruto...

**Deidara (OUI!) à des parents et une petite soeur (ou un diable...?) **Ils joueront une partie très importante dans la fanfiction, surtout quand Dei-kun aura des rencarts.

J'aimerais faire flotter une certaine aura de mystère autour de Madara... Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Pour l'instant c'est comme un prologue...

MON DIEU j'ai toujours le stress que vous trouviez la fanfic nulle ou un truc du genre... N'empêche je préfère que vous mettiez des reviews de ce genre que pas du tout. Au moins je saurais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ou que certain de vous s'amusent à insulter pour aucune raison.. ^-^"

**J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir améliorer mon genre d'écriture, que je n'aime pas beaucoup. Alors s'il vous plaît, prenez une minute à peine pour m'écrire une review instructive ou de votre avis**. Ce serait vraiment génial... Merci beaucoup :)

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au chapitre 2!


	2. Réfectoire 2 table 6

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (1): **Maintenant, vous connaissez à peu près l'histoire de Deidara, sa troupe d'amis et sa famille, ainsi que ceux qu'il déteste, notamment Madara Uchiha, qui a fait sa première apparition en clouant odieusement le bec au professeur de français, M Iruka. Le blond déteste ce délinquant provocateur, pourtant il va se laisser piéger par son propre jeu... Ou à moitié!

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Taste the cake - Portal / Paralyzer - Finger Eleven / So Happy I Could Die - Lady Gaga

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Tobi, depuis combien de fois je te dis de ne pas manger avec tes doigts, hm ? C'est dégueulasse ! »

Le brun releva la tête vers le regard énervé du blond.

« Désolé senpai, mais Tobi n'arrive pas à prendre ses haricots avec sa fourchette ! »

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment énervant à toujours vouloir se démarquer des autres… Ou alors il était réellement stupide.

« Laisse tomber Dei, tu pourras jamais lui apprendre. » déclara Kisame, plantant machinalement son couteau dans ses légumes pour les étriper, les décapitant sous tout les formes. Lui, le blond et Tobi étaient arrivés avant presque la totalité du lycée, accompagnés de Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara. Ce dernier lisait sans interruption son livre, jetant un regard exaspéré aux deux autres bruns qui préparaient déjà leurs catapultes –fourchettes bourrées de petits pois sur le bord de leurs assiettes- pour l'arrivée des autres demi-pensionnaires.

Le bâtiment était calme à cette heure là, mais dans quelques minutes la cafétéria sera remplie de lycéens discutant et riant comme des demeurés. Bien que Deidara appréciait généralement les bonnes ambiances, il ne les supportait pas longtemps.

Ce qu'il détestait…

« Eh, fais gaffe sale gosse !

C'était surtout quand…

La bande de Madara arrivait.

Tobi venait de renverser son plat de haricots sur Neji, qui le regardait avec dégoût.

« D-Désolé, Tobi n'a pas fait exprès ! Tobi n'avait pas vu Neji-san arriver…

- C'est ça, cherche des phrases de mentalité de cinq ans… regarde-moi ça ! Ma veste est tachée de vert !

- Pardon ! »

Le brun au visage enfantin inclinait sa tête vers le bas avec une expression désolée. Mais Neji était en colère.

« Tu crois que ça va suffire ? Bon. Tu vas me prendre ta putain d'assiette et va me bouffer tous ses légumes devant moi. Maintenant.

- Haha, t'aurais pu l'obliger à s'attacher la langue à son poignet avant de lui demander ça. » déclara alors un Hidan moqueur, fixant Tobi de ses yeux améthystes et sadiques. Deidara, qui n'avait pas bougé, regardant l'évolution des évènements, serra les dents. Il entendit Kisame siffler de colère derrière lui, se retenant de leur sauter dessus sans doute.

« Allez, bouffe ! » s'exclama Neji en plaquant d'une main le visage du brun aux yeux noirs dans l'assiette de haricots, le maintenant par force. Tobi hoqueta de surprise.

« Lâchez-le, imbéciles ! » s'écria le blond aux yeux azur, déjà à bout.

Les deux délinquants le regardèrent. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Hidan.

« Oh mince. J'avais pas vu monsieur le travesti. »

Kisame se leva et s'approcha lentement.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de lui dire ? Fais-le pour moi. » souffla t-il presque, agacé par leurs comportements écœurants. Neji et son équipier cessèrent de sourire : le lycéen de grande taille avait l'air coriace, en plus d'avoir une carrure assez « solide ». Ils le fixèrent d'un regard noir.

« Neji, arrête de lui foutre la gueule dans les légumes… Je commence à le plaindre, cet imbécile. »

La voix d'Akasuna No Sasori avait résonnée à son tour dans le 2ème réfectoire.

Il était accompagné d'Itachi et de son frère –ou chien qui le suivait partout, vous préférez ?- Sasuke, Pein et Suigetsu. Les lycéens qui étaient venus pour déjeuner fixaient la scène avec inquiétude. Une bagarre allait-elle éclater ?

« Eh, Hoshigaki, si tu veux protéger cet idiot ramène-toi. On va voir si tu tiens ta réputation. » s'exclama le roux avec une impolitesse difficile à garder en concurrence. Kisame fronça les sourcils, Deidara grinça des dents.

« Laisse, Sasori. »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle.

Le fameux Uchiha aux longs cheveux ébouriffés venait de faire son apparition, arrivant du 1er réfectoire.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne fera que perdre du temps avec eux. »

Les beaux yeux sombres de Madara se posèrent sur ceux de Sasori, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui. Et vu son agacement, le roux n'essaya pas de protester.

« Neji, tu veux bien lâcher sa tête ? Ca commence à devenir écœurant… » reprit le leader.

Le brun s'exécuta, retirant d'une fraction de seconde son emprise sur la tête de Tobi qui réussit enfin à respirer correctement. L'air supérieur de l'Uchiha avait déjà fait son effet : les autres étudiants s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-même, principalement ceux qui avaient été à côté de là où il était passé. Madara regarda alors Kisame droit dans les yeux.

« … Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir cette fois, Hoshigaki… » déclara t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Le lycéen à la peau bleue afficha à son tour un sourire, sarcastique.

« Tu devrais dire ça à tes potes… Ils en ont besoin. Alors arrêtez de chercher. » riposta t-il d'un ton sec et implacable. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître l'expression supérieure de l'Uchiha qui soupira dans un petit rire.

« Bien sur, bien sur… Et il croit qu'on va l'écouter. »

Il jeta un dernier regard daubeur à Kisame avant de se retourner pour partir.

« Et bien tu devrais écouter les autres pour une fois, imbécile, hm. »

Silence. Deidara n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir ces paroles sous l'effet de l'énervement. Madara, qui s'était immobilisé, pivota vers lui pour le regarder. Non, pas le dévisager, le regarder. Il croisait vraiment et pour la première fois son regard.

Le blond sentit alors une décharge électrique lui tomber soudainement dessus. Il pouvait lire en une fraction de seconde la dépendance de l'Uchiha, sa fierté et sa « supériorité » dans ses magnifiques prunelles sombres qui paraissaient si silencieuses. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus, c'était cette pointe de méfiance qu'il accordait dans ses yeux. Comme si le monde entier était son ennemi. Mais cette suspicion fit place à un sourire narquois.

« C'est ton problème ? Reste dans ton coin, la blonde. »

Deidara sentit son teint rougir comme une tomate -en colère-. Frémissant de rage, Kisame eut le bon timing et se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher d'aller foutre une droite-gauche à Madara. Ce dernier se détourna définitivement et quitta le réfectoire, suivit de sa bande qui regardait « la blonde » en ricanant.

« Sale connard ! » cria Deidara à l'intérêt du délinquant, qui l'avait sûrement entendu et qui devait rigoler. Quand un nouveau blanc envahit la salle, il se débattit et se dégagea de Kisame assez sèchement.

« Tu as bien fait de lui dire ça.. Mais tu devrais éviter de trop vouloir le frapper. » déclara alors son ami, redevenu calme.

« Je sais, mais ce… Ce _mec _est vraiment dégueulasse, hm. » grogna le lycéen aux cheveux dorés avec un air de dégoût, tandis que Kiba et Shikamaru tâtait la tête pleine de sauce verte de Tobi, qui éternuait sans cesse.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller… Non ? » déclara alors Gaara de sa voix mystérieuse, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas parlé depuis le début. Deidara hocha la tête, encore contrarié.

* * *

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était un cours d'SVT, avec Mme Tsunade.

Le blond aimait bien les sciences. Il aimait tout ce qui concernait la vie, la matière, la socialisation et surtout _l'art,_ de n'importe quelle forme sois t-elle. Il respecterait celui qui aurait compris que son style d'art à lui, c'est l'éphémère. La beauté d'un instant.

« Bonjour, Tsunade-sensei. » dirent Kisame, Tobi et lui. La femme aux cheveux blonds acquiesça rapidement, la tête plongée dans ses dossiers. Le jeune lycéen se retourna pour faire face à son ami de grande taille, mais ce dernier était déjà partit voir Amiral.

…C'est le poisson japonais de Tsunade.

Oui, parce que Kisame a de bonnes notes, pas mal de fans –bien qu'il l'ignore totalement-, une force assez envieuse, et il était délégué de section, mais ce qu'il adorait encore plus que l'EPS, c'était le monde aquatique. Il dit qu'il adorait l'univers de silence et de beauté qu'il y avait sous la mer. En même temps, il n'avait pas tord, mais il s'attardait quand même sur un poisson… Faut pas déconner non plus. Tous les autres étudiants étaient déjà dans la salle, discutant de tout et de rien, perchés sur les tables, assis dans un coté de la pièce.

Kiba était à sa place, discutant vivement avec Gaara qui hochait la tête quand il considérait qu'il le fallait, sans un mot. Deidara rejoignit alors la sienne et s'assit pour sortir tout son matos d'SVT, Tobi – son voisin de table en sciences- sur les talons.

« Eh, senpai, Neji-san est vraiment méchant d'avoir fait ça à Tobi, tu trouve pas ?

- Oui, il est vraiment con, comme tout les autres. » répondit sèchement le blond, se rappelant la tête de chaque membre du groupe de délinquants, fronçant le nez à chaque souvenir.

« Bon, calmez-vous, le cours va commencer ! » cria la voix forte de Tsunade.

En une minute, tous les lycéens étaient à leur place.

« Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas pris l'habitude de sortir vos cahiers _dès le premier pas que vous faites dans cette salle_… Vous devriez avoir appris ça depuis la primaire ! » déclara t-elle froidement. Deidara soupira. Elle était maniaque sur les bonnes habitudes, mais dès qu'on commençait à lui parler de science…

Le cours se déroula jusque là sans encombre. Itachi, Sasuke, Suigetsu et Hidan étaient partis sur un délire : ils parlaient de « blonds » ou quelque chose comme ça… Kisame était heureux d'être à coté de Shikamaru.

Quant au lycéen aux cheveux dorés, il était encore sous l'effet de la colère.

_C'est ton problème ? Reste dans ton coin, la blonde._

Il siffla de rage. Déjà que l'événement l'avait énervé… En plus cet Uchiha en profitait pour en rajouter! Il ne lui avait jamais porté un seul regard…

« Eh, senpai ! »

Le chuchotement de Tobi le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Tu…Tu pourrais lâcher ma main ? Ca commence à faire un petit peu mal… » continua le brun, avec un visage crispé de douleur. Deidara se rendit compte qu'il serrait d'une poigne de fer le bras du malheureux à coté de lui, emporté par son « mécontentement ». Il la lâcha brusquement, laissant à l'autre lycéen l'occasion de soupirer de soulagement.

« Euh… Désolé, hm.

- Pas grave senpai. C'est normal de s'énerver après tout ! » répondit le brun de son ton naïf, se massant le poignet avec un sourire. Il leva ses yeux onyx pétillants vers ceux du blond, qui le regardait, perdu dans ses pensées. Ces billes sombres qui fixaient les siennes, ça lui rappelait…

Et voilà, pour un simple regard, il repensait à _Madara_.

Ce connard qui l'avait traité de « blonde »…

« Deidara et Tobi ! On vous dérange pas ? ! Vous attendez du thé et des petits gâteaux ?! Maintenant arrêtez de discuter comme des vieilles commères et soyez attentifs ! »

La voix de Tsunade fit sursauter le lycéen aux cheveux dorés.

« Sasuke et Suigetsu, c'est pareil ! Et arrêtez votre travail de découpage, Madara ! »

Maintenant, ce fut un frisson qui envahit le blond quand la voix de l'Uchiha retentit.

« Je découpe pas, j'arrache des pages. Ca vous regarde ?

- De… Des pages de quoi ?

- Bah.. Mon cahier. Y'avait trop de cours à copier, et encore vous avez eu de la chance que j'écrive aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur. » termina le délinquant avec une pointe de moquerie dans les paroles.

« Vous êtes en train d'arracher le texte copié que j'ai préparé pendant des heures ? Vous foutez en l'air tout ça ?! » s'exclama alors le professeur.

« Bravo… Je vous croyais débile, mais bon vous me surprenez toujours… » soupira Madara en applaudissant lentement, avec une moleté exagérée. Tsunade serra les dents, et de rage tapa violemment son bureau avec sa règle, des veines se marquant sur son gros front.

« Assez ! M. Uchiha, sortez de mon heure ! »

Madara se leva en grognant des insultes mal placées et se dirigea vers la porte : avant de sortir, il leva les bras au ciel et cria un « C'est la révolution ! » avant de sortir en claquant brusquement la porte. Cet événement déclara la folie chez son groupe. Hidan et Itachi criaient des « Sus à l'envahisseur » tandis que Neji se contenta de hurler :

« 3ème GUERRE MONDIALE ! »

Tsunade dut attendre cinq minutes avant de tous les virer, au moment ou la sonnerie retentit.

« B-Bon, euh… Révisez bien le cours que nous avons copié, et bonne journée à vous. » dit-elle quand les lycéens commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

« Putain, ce cours était trop chiant ! » sortit alors Kiba. Il faut dire que Kisame, Deidara, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tobi et lui étaient habitués à ce genre de fin d'heure de classe.

« Ah ? Parce que t'a écouté, pour une fois ? » dit mollement son ami à la queue de chev al en pique, qui se massait les yeux. Shikamaru avait sûrement dormit une quatrième fois…

« Allez, allez, plus que quatre heures et ce sera fini… » déclara Kisame avec un sourire détendu, sûrement ragaillardi par ce cours de vie aquatique. Deidara admirait son coté vif et cool qui le rendait si agréable à écouter et à accompagner. Il soupira et essaya de se rappeler quel cours il avait à présent. EPS ? Chimie ? Technologie ? Encore français? …

Il avait oublié: des cheveux noirs qu'il rêvait d'arracher envahissaient ses pensées...

* * *

Une voix jeune retentit dans le silence des couloirs ou Madara Uchiha passait.

« Eh, Madara, tu ne penses pas que Hoshigaki en a un peu trop fait ce midi ? Enfin, moi, c'est mon avis…

- …Bof, il y en a certain qui font pareils… Mais ils finissent par fermer leurs gueules au bout d'un moment, comme on les éduque bien. Non, moi, ce qui m'intéresse… C'est ce blond là, _Deidara_. Il est susceptible, et j'adore ça. Je crois que je vais bien me marrer avec lui. » lui répondit alors une voix profonde et bien masculine avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

Sasori, qui avait débuté la conversation, afficha un sourire narquois.

Si Madara avait décidé de s'intéresser à ce Deidara, ce dernier pourra bien passer la pire année de sa vie.

_Parce que l'Uchiha ne donnait pas son attention à tout le monde…_

* * *

**Je suis d'une rapidité impossible à concurrer et je m'excuse profondément pour cette flemme dans les dialogues... C'est n'importe quoi**

En fait depuis le premier chapitre à par ma sortie kayac et mes "séances à la plage", je n'ai fait que: _se réveiller à 7h- bouffer- écrire-bouffer-dormir-se réveiller à 7h- bouffer- écrire- bouffer-dormir _xD Vous avez vu ma vie de flemmarde en vacances? Je suis repue d'indépendance (ca rime!) :D

Quel chapitre inintéressant, plus inutile tu peux pas -" **Enfin c'est pour prévenir que les jeux vont enfin vraiment commencer.**

_Deidara-chan... Quel suceptible! Kukuku~ _Je suppose que vous détestez Maddy maintenant! _Vous allez voir_... *-* En tout cas j'aime bien Sasori dans ce chapitre, pour l'instant il dégénère pas ^^"

Blushushush ;_; Pauv' Tobi... **Des haricots! **0_o Yep Neji=connard chaud lapin 8)

Le regard que s'échange Madara et Deidara est très important: _c'est leur premier contact visuel, le tout premier lien qui les relient en gros._

_..._Aimez-vous la philosophie? xD

**J'aime beaucoup Kisame.** Franchement, il va devenir un de mes personnages préférés si ça continue ._.

Bref **j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à cette fanfiction dont le résumé n'est pas une bussiness-class, veuillez m'en excuser...**

**Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est des reviews construites ou qui représentent vos avis personelles pour pouvoir améliorer certaines choses, principalement ce style d'écriture qui m'agace plus que tout -"**

Merci beaucoup et rendez-vous pour le fameux chapitre 3!


	3. Pense au code PIN

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (2): **Deidara, qui déjeunait pourtant tranquillement avec Kisame et Tobi, ainsi que Shikamaru, Gaara et Kiba, vois brusquement sous ses yeux son ami brun au visage d'enfant se faire salir de son plat d'haricots verts par Neji, un des délinquants qui trainait avec Madara Uchiha. Kisame va lui sauver la mise en faisant face à Hidan et le Hyuga, ensuite à Akasuna No Sasori pour enfin terminer par le yop to boss, Madara, qui l'envoya tout de même fumer. Plus qu'énervé, Deidara ne se retient pas en lui lancant une réplique vide cinglante. L'Uchiha croisa alors son regard électrisant pour la première fois, mais le charme de l'univers parallèle se fit briser par sa phrase qui fit bouilloner de rage le blond, blessé dans son amour propre. Pour aggraver les choses, Madara décida de s'intéresser à cet être _particulier _qu'il qualifiait de "blonde"...

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **In fact - Gregory and the Hawk / Sun Is Up - I.N.N.A / A demon's fate - Within temptation

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mercredi. Jour des enfants, et demi-jour de travail.

Deidara soupira. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se vautrer sur son lit et imaginer des tas de trucs à faire : chatter sur le net, lire un livre quelconque, ou même se mettre sous la couette et dormir deux heures. Enfin, après il avait quand même le déjeuner à faire à sa sœur et ses « devoirs » à terminer.

« Kisame, » dit-il à son ami qui sifflotait sur le chemin, « comment tu fais pour être si cool chaque jour comme ça ? »

Le lycéen à la peau bleue arrêta de siffler et tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre.

« Ben… J'imagine que c'est dans ma nature. Je ne pense pas forcément à l'avenir, je vis plus dans le moment présent et je profite bien, tu captes ? »

Le blond le fixa. C'était simple à dire. En fait, Kisame avait raison, c'était comme l'art de Deidara : la beauté d'un moment. Il sourit.

« Ouais, je vois, hm. »

Son ami lui renvoya son sourire.

« E-Euh… Kisame… ? »

Une petite voix féminine attira leur attention. Une jeune lycéenne aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux d'une jolie teinte violette du même lycée qu'eux –uniforme à carreaux ambrés, en plus de l'insigne cousu sur la droite de la poitrine pour les filles- se tenait derrière le lycéen de grande taille : elle avait entre ses mains une enveloppe blanche tamponnée d'une cire bleue. Elle rougit quand Kisame la regarda.

« J-J'aimerais que tu lises cette lettre… » bégaya t-elle, en lui tendant l'objet qu'elle portait.

Ce fut direct pour le lycéen à la peau colorée : il comprit le sens de cette demande et rougit lui aussi, ce qui rendait bizarre avec son teint bleu.

« Euh… Je… Merci… » dit-il alors, prenant entre ces mains la lettre avec délicatesse. Cette attention fit sourire la jeune fille qui rougit de plus belle, s'inclina et s'éloigna timidement. Un groupe de fille vinrent la féliciter quand elle les rejoignis.

« Eh-he ! Je savais que tu avais la côte avec les filles, mon grand ! » s'exclama alors Deidara avec malice. Kisame, toujours un peu gêné, déplia la lettre et la lut. Le blond essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lire, mais son ami regardait le contenu de trop près. Ce dernier soupira.

« Je sais jamais quoi faire quand une fille vient me voir comme ça.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Hinata.

- Joli. »

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin vers le lycée. Arrivés, certaines lycéennes fixaient Kisame avidement. Cette Hinata était populaire pour sa gentillesse, tout le monde l'adorait. Seul problème : le lycéen à la peau bleutée se sentait gêné.

« Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage… » dit-il, tendu.

« Eh, calme-toi! C'est plutôt bien, non ? Elle est mignonne, hm ! » s'écria alors Deidara avec un sourire amusé. Ils arrêtèrent de plaisanter quand quelqu'un vint vers eux. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Neji. Un Neji furieux.

« Et Hoshigaki ! Donne-moi la lettre.

-… Quoi ?

- Donne-moi la lettre !

- Et pourquoi ?…

- Parce que tu ne la mérite pas.

- Euh ? De quoi j'me mêle ? ! » dit alors l'ami de Kisame.

Le brun aux yeux blancs lui lança un regard noir.

« T'es pas concernée, la blonde. »

Il se retourna vers l'autre sans attendre l'explosion. Des lycéens avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux, écoutant la dispute, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Je répète : donne-moi l'enveloppe ! »

Le lycéen à la peau bleue sourit et lui tendit alors le papier. Neji s'empressa de le prendre, et fouilla l'enveloppe qu'il trouva vide. Il leva un regard exaspéré vers Kisame et cracha :

« L'enveloppe _avec la lettre _!

- Non. Je la garde. »

Le brun plissa les yeux.

« Je te préviens d'avance, je ne laisserais pas _ma cousine _traîner avec un…Un poisson comme toi ! » sortit-il avec dégoût.

Silence. L'insulte avait été éjectée brutalement. Depuis des années qu'on avait arrêté de le traiter d'animal aquatique en tout genre, Neji avait relancé ça comme on relancerait une planche de surf sur les vagues. Kisame se mit soudain à sourire, ne semblant pas du tout intéressé par ce qu'il ne considérait même plus comme une « insulte ».

« Tu dis ça parce que j'ai la peau d'une couleur différente de la tienne ? Ecoute, quand je suis malade, je suis _bleu_. Quand j'ai froid ou chaud, je suis _bleu_. Quand j'étais né, j'étais _bleu _et quand je mourrais, je serais _bleu_. Toi, quand tu es né, tu étais _rose_. Quand tu es malade, tu es _vert_, quand tu as chaud, tu es _rouge_ et quand tu mourras, tu seras _violet_. Alors si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-toi que ta cousine, _elle_, voit plus loin que le physique en m'adressant cette lettre. »

Un énorme silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Les yeux de Neji s'étaient agrandis, chaque lycéen était bouche bée. Kisame ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse mais fixait le délinquant avec des yeux froids. Le brun ouvrit alors la bouche, avant de la refermer pour se détourner brusquement et s'éloigner d'eux sans un mot. Deidara vit Hinata qui, dans la foule, sourit et rougit timidement aux paroles de son ami.

« Viens, Dei. On y va. » invita alors Kisame avec un regard au blond. Ce dernier remarqua vite la chaleur et la sympathie dans ses yeux gris. Il sourit alors au lycéen de grande taille et le suivit entre les rangs des autres étudiants tandis qu'eux les dévoraient de leurs prunelles de différentes couleurs.

Kisame attirait fortement les filles. Et oui, il avait une capacité qui donnait à tout le monde envie de devenir ami avec lui, voir même tomber pour lui, bien qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Il était doux, serviable, parfois brutal quand il était en colère ce qui arrivait très rarement, et avait un humour gentil et sans méchanceté. Quand il y pensait, Deidara était un peu son contraire : susceptible à chaque remarque, frustré, hystérique quand il pétait les plombs et à cause de son physique, il attirait _les hommes_. Et oui, il attirait le même sexe que lui, bien qu'il ne le voulait absolument pas et qui malheureusement n'était pas près de changer. En plus il n'aimait pas draguer. Que ce soit des filles ou des garçons.

Surtout pas des garçons.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall du lycée et se concentra sur son planning.

* * *

« Neji, j'étais là quand Hoshigaki t'a envoyé chier et franchement tu as été minable.

- Quoi ? ! Mais c'est ce poisson complètement blasé qui m'a fait tourner en rond avec la lettre de MA cousine !

- Pourquoi accentuer 'ma' ? Et le plus blasé c'était toi.

- T'as pas compris ? C'est la mienne, personne n'y touche.

- C'est de l'inceste.

- N'importe quoi, sale con. »

La discussion totalement sérieuse qu'entreprenait les délinquants regroupés en fascinait plus d'un. La plupart d'entre eux jetait des regards exaspérés à Neji qui ne cessait d'essayer de défendre sa cause auprès d'Itachi. Le brun aux yeux blancs se tourna alors vers la personne à côté de lui.

« Madara, laisse moi leur régler leurs comptes, à ce poisson et à ce blond. Je vais les buter !

- Calme-toi… Je m'en charge. Pour ma part, j'ai une idée que je réaliserais moi-même, mais tu vas devoir m'aider. » La voix de l'Uchiha aux beaux cheveux ébouriffés s'était élevée. Il avait un sourire malicieux en coin, presque sadique.

* * *

Il restait douze minutes avant le début du premier cours, cours d'histoire de M. Ebisu.

Deidara décida de prendre de l'avance. Comme toujours, avant de commencer une heure, il posait ses affaires dans la case ou chaque étudiant pouvait laisser leurs cahiers avant de commencer un cours. Il entra alors dans la salle, salua son professeur et se rendit à sa place pour déposer tout son bazar d'histoire, et mit en même temps son téléphone portable qu'il éteignit soigneusement.

« Eh, senpai ! »

La voix de Tobi retentit au bout de la salle. Deidara releva la tête, lui sourit avec un soupir exaspéré et le rejoignit pour quitter la pièce. Au moment ou il franchit la porte, une tête qui le faisait rager apparut et passa à coté de lui pour rentrer dans la salle de cours. Leurs yeux se croisèrent : les prunelles bleues lançaient un regard électrique et pas très amical, tandis que les prunelles onyx reflétaient une aura indifférente et carrément snob.

Madara pénétra dans la pièce, laissant le chemin au blond qui continua de rejoindre Tobi sans un mot. Ce qu'il allait faire, cet Uchiha dégueulasse, il s'en fichait royalement.

Il ne resta pas longtemps en dehors de la classe, ils durent rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur pour commencer le cours. Quand Deidara passa entre les rangs pour rejoindre sa place, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan et Suigetsu étaient assis sur leurs sièges. Tous les yeux de ces derniers se tournèrent vers lui. Le blond sentait leurs regards lourds et sombres posés sur lui, épié de toute part : pourtant nullement impressionné, il les regarda de ses yeux clairs et profonds, refroidis d'une lueur hostile.

Madara était le seul qui ne le regardait pas. Il était assis tranquillement à sa place, tapant on ne savait quoi sur son téléphone, le regard fixé sur l'écran, presque rêveur.

_Tant mieux s'il ne relève pas les yeux_, pensa Deidara. Il ne voulait pas croiser une nouvelle fois ses billes sombres.

« Asseyez-vous, en vitesse ! » dit alors la voix d'Ebisu.

Sachant que le professeur n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, les étudiants s'exécutèrent.

Le blond était assis à coté de Shikamaru : ce dernier baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il avait sûrement prévu de dormir toute l'heure.

« Shikamaru, mettez votre main devant la bouche quand vous baillez ! Apprenez la politesse un de ces jours. Je ne veux aucun portable allumé, si ce n'est pas fait il sera confisqué jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vu toutes les règles qu'il faut vous réapprendre ! Tenez vous bien droit sur vos chaises… »

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Ce professeur était complètement maniaque, de la courtoisie comme de la pudeur, c'est pour ça que sa réputation de chaste avait parcouru tout le lycée en à peine deux jours après son arrivée dans l'établissement. Le blond soupira : certains enseignants ne changeront jamais. Pourtant, le précepteur finit son monologue sur le savoir-vivre et leur indiqua quel activité ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

Deidara soupira. Quel ennui… Il perdait courage assez souvent en ce moment.

Le professeur Ebisu continuait son délire sur son Napoléon Bonaparte et l'attaque de Moscou, reprit par le livre _La Guerre et la Paix_, quand soudain un bruit retentit dans toute la salle. Un bruit qui le fit tout de suite taire. Le blond sentit son corps entier s'immobiliser à cause du frisson glacé qui avait parcouru sa nuque. Le son n'était pas une musique ou autre chose du genre, c'était plutôt comme des « mhh » ou des « ahh », ou même des « oh oui », des grognements, des halètements et des gémissements _assez gênants. _Le bruit parvenait de sa case. Il l'ouvrit. Son téléphone était allumé, un appel en cours d'où l'annotation « répondre » : le nom de celui qui l'appelait le fit se crisper.

'_Madara'._

Il avait l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds et il rougit de plus belle en voyant tous les regards posés sur lui, Kisame complètement déconcerté le regardant avec des yeux aussi gros que la lune. Il se retourna et se glaça quand il vit un Madara secoué de spasmes d'hilarité, la main sur sa bouche pour éviter de partir dans une crise de fou-rire. Itachi, Sasori, Hidan et Neji étaient dans le même état. Il lança à l'Uchiha un regard fratricide au plus haut point, avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois pour rester pris au piège par les yeux venimeux et assassin de l'enseignant.

« Deidara, pouvez-vous m'expliquez CECI ? ! »

Le blond bégaya une chose incompréhensible, avant de se reprendre et de dire :

« Monsieur, c'est Madara qui-

- STOP ! Vous pensez trouver une excuse potable en accusant les autres ? !

- Mais je-…

- Donnez-moi votre téléphone. Vos fausses justifications pour innocenter votre désobéissance à la règle ne m'intéressent pas.

- Mais monsieur, écoutez, je-…

- Ne discutez pas ! »

Deidara se mordit la lèvre, éteignit ses bruits extrêmement perturbant et se leva pour tendre d'un air maussade son portable à Ebisu, qui s'en empara sèchement avant de le ranger dans son bureau.

« Vous perdrez vingt points de conduite sur les soixante qui vous ont été donné. »

Le blond sentit directement un haut-le-cœur s'emparer de lui. Vingt points ? ! C'était énorme ! En plus, il n'avait rien fait !

La fin du cours se termina dans un demi-silence. Aucun étudiant ne parlait, seul les ricanements des délinquants se faisaient entendre, d'ailleurs le professeur en avait corrigé certains qui se montraient trop bruyants. La sonnerie retentit alors.

« Bien. Pour demain, apprenez bien votre cours et l'extrait du livre que je vous ai prêté. Et _Monsieur Deidara_, ne pensez pas revoir votre téléphone avant la fin de l'année. » déclara froidement Ebisu.

Le blond, lui, sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. L'agitation du prochain cours ayant à peine commencée, il se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers Madara et, avec la force qu'il avait, pris d'une poigne le chemisier de son uniforme pour l'épingler au mur.

« Connard ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, sale enfoiré, hm ? ! » vociféra t-il, ameutant presque la moitié de la seconde B. L'Uchiha, qui l'avait laissé le poussé, sourit.

« Petit caprice, tu comprends, ça m'arrive quelque fois. Aussi, tu es un peu con de ne pas mettre de code PIN à ton portable… J'ai pu y envoyer mes bandes sons et faire quelques petits réglages sur ta sonnerie en plus de récupérer ton numéro… » déclara t-il alors, d'une voix méprisante. Le blond n'en pouvait plus : il dirigea son poing fermement serrer vers la mâchoire du délinquant pour le frapper, mais ce dernier l'arrêta en prenant tout simplement sa poigne dans la paume de sa main sans difficulté avec un autre sourire amusé.

« S…SALE ENFOIRE ! » hurla Deidara, énervé face à cette impuissance, essayant de repousser les limites de l'Uchiha mais ce dernier bloquait complètement ses coups de poings, ne le laissant plus l'opportunité de tenter de le marteler.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa alors par la taille.

« Deidara, calme-toi !

- Lâche-moi Kisame, laisse-moi tranquille merde !

- Arrête, ça sert à rien, laisse tomber ! »

A la suite d'une petite cogitation, le blond cessa de se débattre et s'éloigna alors de Madara, son ami le tenant fermement par les hanches. Il regardait entre ses mèches de cheveux qui se battaient en duel les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha. Il dit faiblement :

« Kisame… Lâche-moi, hmm. »

Le lycéen à la peau bleue réalisa.

« Oh. Désolé. »

Il desserra sa prise, laissant à Deidara l'occasion de pouvoir se dégager de ses mains qui tenaient ses côtes. Il fusilla le délinquant d'un regard plus qu'hostile, avant de se détourner et de quitter la salle, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Madara, qui lui avait finit par avoir ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours.

* * *

C'est dans un grand silence que Tobi, Kisame et Deidara marchaient dans les couloirs de l'aile sud, pour le cours de français. Silence qui se fit bientôt troublé par une petite voix :

« Senpai… Depuis quand Madara-san nous déteste comme ça ? »

Le blond arrêta sa marche et fixa le brun au visage enfantin qui le regardait d'un air timide.

« Je ne sais pas. Et ne rajoute pas le 'san' après _son _nom, il ne mérite pas ta politesse Tobi, hm. » déclara t-il alors.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais ça t'aurait causer encore plus d'ennuis de lui chercher des noises, Deidara. Je sais que ce gars et rageant, mais même si Ebisu ne le chouchoute pas il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier non plus, surtout que maintenant vous êtes en froid. » dit son ami à la peau finement bleutée. Le jeune lycéen aux cheveux dorés fit une petite moue. Kisame avait encore raison, mais qui n'aurait quand même pas voulu abîmer cette si jolie et odieuse figure ?

« Hn. » grogna t-il alors, approuvant vaguement ses paroles.

Il décida d'éviter ce sujet et continua sa route en accélérant le pas, deux billes onyx flottant doucement dans son esprit embrumé de questions.

* * *

Fin de la partie 3!

Bon, c'est bon, maintenant vous détestez officiellement et définitivement Madara. En même temps, Deidara est un peu idiot non? xD

_J'ai tout d'abord des crédits à faire pour la partie ou Kisame répond à Neji, là ou ça commence par: _**"Tu**** dis ça parce que j'ai la peau d'une couleur différente de la tienne ?" **Ce texte est prit d'une histoire luttant contre le racisme que j'ai légérement modifiée pour le fruit du scénario et qui est d'ailleurs postée sur mon profil. Allez voir mon lien et lisez là tout en bas, le rayon de bio s'appelle "_Mes profils, mes phrases et mes histoires_ cultes." *w*

Oui, comme il y a not' Neji, j'étais évidemment obligé de mettre _Hinata_! Kisa-kun va t-il s'accoupler avec elle? Ca, vous le verrez... Plus tard!

Deidara et son pouvoir de _piment suceptible_... Madara en a bien profiter, me direz vous! Et pas qu'un peu! En plus, vous le verrez directement, il n'en a pas finit avec _lui_... ._.

Je crois que j'ai **vraiment **aimé Ebisu, vous savez, c'est le sensei de Konohamaru, le petit-fils du troisième Hokage (qui est le principal du lycée Okan dans la schoolfic)! Il est complètement maniaque, enfin un prof comme j'adore les décrire! xD _Il refera son apparition qui sera un peu (je dis bien un peu, les instits on s'en fout) importante._

Un de mes moments préférés: Là ou Neji demande l'enveloppe à Kisame qui se fout complètement de sa gueule en lui donnant l'enveloppe mais pas la lettre xDD

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu la partie 3 de cette fanfiction, et s'il vous plaît laissez au minimum une review pour m'informer des éventuelles erreurs, des choses positives ou négatives ou tout simplement votre avis, pour le fun ou pour les critiques, que vous soyez inscrits ou anonymes! Pour moi, pour améliorer mon style d'écriture qui , grâce à vos encouragements, à l'air de s'améliorer un peu plus chaque jour!**

Merci beaucoup et rendez-vous alors pour le chapitre 4!

- Dokeshi :)


	4. Le carnet d'un autre monde

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (3): **Alors que Deidara et Kisame se rendaient au lycée, le lycéen à la peau bleue reçoit une lettre d'amour de Hinata Hyuga, qu'il lit avec timidité, un peu gêné. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le jardin principal du bâtiment, Neji s'affiche devant lui et l'avertit de ne pas approcher sa cousine en le traitant de "poisson". Kisame lui renvoie froidement son insulte par une phrase très bien argumentée et imparable, sans pour autant joindre l'énervement ou la violence à ses paroles, ce qui fit son effet: le délinquant brun se ravisa et partit sans un mot. Voulant une revanche, Madara décida alors de s'emparer du téléphone de Deidara en l'absence de celui-ci pour y faire quelques petites modifications. En plein cours, ce dernier sonna dans la case de Deidara en émettant des bruitages hérotiques. Affreusement gêné et à bout de nerfs, le blond, en fin de cours, plaqua l'Uchiha contre le mur et essaya de le frapper, avant de se faire calmer par Kisame pour lui éviter plus d'ennuis.

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Undisclosed desires - Muse / Elemental - Tears for fears / Never surrender - Skillet

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous les 2B ! Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous informer de quelques nouvelles qui changeront un peu l'ordinaire au court de l'année. Soyez attentifs, s'il vous plaît ! »

_Oh non, Iruka-sensei, je vous en prie faites que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles alors…_ pensa directement un Deidara complètement décoiffé, la tête digne d'un endormi tel que Shikamaru. Il avait vraiment eu un mal fou à se réveiller à une humeur suffisamment agréable pour tout ce matin, horrible sort car sa sœur Asami lui avait refait le coup du réveil. Son nouveau réveil réglé manuellement dont elle avait activé la sonnerie à cinq heures du matin une nouvelle fois.

A quel moment ce diable incarné rentrait dans sa chambre et touchait à ses affaires ?

« Bien, les nouvelles sont donc qu'étant votre professeur principal, je vous préviens en avance qu'un nouvel élève viendra nous rejoindre dans les délais d'une semaine : il arrivera probablement jeudi prochain. Ensuite, pour une news joyeuse pour les uns et triste pour les autres, nous allons effectuer un changement de places ! »

Pas cool. Ca ne sonnait vraiment pas bien. Encore s'il se retrouvait à côté de Kisame, ça le ferrait. Mais bizarrement, quelque chose ne cadrait pas.

« Vous ne les choisirez pas bien entendu, je les ai déjà préparées moi-même. On va commencer maintenant, écoutez-bien ! »

Mauvais présage.

Le début des changements était déprimant pour certains : Shikamaru se retrouva à côté d'Hidan qui se payait déjà sa tête, Kiba se chamaillait avec Suigetsu, Sasori lançait un regard noir à son voisin de table Gaara qui le lui renvoya, et Kisame et Tobi s'étaient heureusement retrouvés ensemble. Deidara était le seul à n'être pas encore casé. « Hm… » marmonna le professeur Iruka en regardant sa liste de place. Il releva les yeux vers le blond et déclara alors :

« Madara, viens te mettre à côté de Deidara. »

_Glacé._ C'était le bon mot pour définir le frisson que le blond avait sentit sur son dos.

Non. Pas _**ça**_.

« Allez, ne traîne pas !

- Tch, c'est bon… »

Non. Non non non, pas question. Pas cette fin là. Pas _lui_.

Un bruit de sac retentit violemment près de Deidara.

C'était sûrement une des pires journées qu'il aurait à supporter, en plus du choc. Pas _lui_.

« C'est bon ? Il n'y a pas d'erreurs ? Non ! Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! » dit alors Iruka avec un sourire avant de revenir à son bureau.

Deidara avait envie de crier : « Si professeur, il y a une erreur, vous vous êtes trompé pour ce connard, pas question qu'il se mette à côté de moi, vous entendez bien ? ! »

Le blond garda sa bouche fermée, comme attachée par des points de sutures.

Il sentit alors un souffle chaud se glisser derrière son oreille, comme un doux murmure.

« Salut, la blonde. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés se retourna et s'apprêta à même à envoyer une droite-gauche à l'impertinent derrière lui, les yeux comme des revolvers.

Madara afficha alors son sourire narquois, avant de tirer sa chaise et de s'asseoir.

« Comment ça va depuis hier ?

- T'a pas intérêt à me parler une seule fois, hm.

- Bon, j'imagine que ça va bien.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de toute façon !

- Je sais pas, je suis ton nouveau voisin après tout. »

La seule idée que cette situation puisse être réelle donna un haut-le-cœur pourtant réaliste au blond. Il détourna la tête et ouvrit rageusement son cahier, tourmenté.

_Laisse le parler, il va se lasser au bout d'un moment, non ? _grogna t-il en son for intérieur.

« Quoi ? Juste pour des bruits bandants sur ton portable ? Franchement, n'exagère pas. C'est rien ça, je veux dire, dans mes habitudes. Après, si tu es puçeau ou que tu es travestie, je comprends. »

Trop. Deidara tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Ecoute, je suis ici pour avoir un bac et grandir, par rapport à toi. Là, tu gênes tous les efforts que je fais, et si ça t'amuse dit-toi que tu perds ton temps, hm ! Alors lâche-moi, connard ! »

Madara le fixa de ses prunelles onyx. Le blond tenu la face en restant concentré sur ses billes profondes qui finirent par l'envoûter au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes. Bien que ce soit un enfoiré de première, il avait des yeux incroyables.

« Grandir ? Le sexe est une des premières étapes, je t'ai déjà bien aidé sur ce coup. » lâcha alors l'Uchiha d'une voix amusée. Deidara lui lança un regard assassin avant de revenir à son cours, le charme de ses prunelles si délicieuses à admirer coupé volontairement et en une seule phrase. _Enfoiré pervers_, pensa t-il, énervé.

Madara cessait de parler : il tapotait on ne sait quoi sur son portable, il discutait sûrement avec Itachi par SMS. Le professeur Iruka déclara alors :

« Bien, donc en commençant aujourd'hui et à finir pour demain, je veux qu'avec votre voisin de table vous réussissiez à faire ensemble un projet en binômes sur une poésie que vous devrez écrire : ça ressemble un peu à un travail de primaire, mais vous allez voir, les consignes sont beaucoup plus strictes et nettement moins libre!»

« Oh, mon dieu… » souffla Deidara. Ce soir, il creusera sa tombe.

L'Uchiha –qui avait pour une fois levé les yeux de son portable et écouté le professeur- soupira d'ennui. Il rebaissa alors le regard pour sortir un carnet. Oui, un simple petit bloc-notes, qu'il posa sur le coin de sa table pour replonger dans sa conversation électronique avec son cousin, nullement intéressé par le magnifique travail qu'ils devaient faire. Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon, sale con, maintenant on va devoir faire un travail ensemble, alors tu vas arrêter de regarder ton portable et tu vas m-

- Eh, tu crois que je vais travailler ? N'importe quoi ! Tu te débrouilles. » cracha alors Madara avec un sourire moqueur.

Deidara dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour éviter de lui crier une réplique. Il le fusilla de ses yeux glacés d'hostilité avant de regarder _leur_ travail qu'ils étaient _censés faire à deux. _La moitié de l'heure s'écoula alors, le blond travaillait tout seul dans son coin et l'Uchiha glandait avec son portable. Soudain, ce dernier s'arrêta, rangea son téléphone et pris le bloc-notes : Deidara le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis se reprit et baissa la tête.

Madara se mit alors à griffonner quelque chose avec un crayon sur une des pages du carnet, jetant des regards réguliers à son voisin de table pendant qu'il esquissait des traits sur la feuille. Il semblait d'un coup patient, silencieux, presque concentré. Cette différence de comportement ne suffit pourtant pas au blond pour se calmer, car ce dernier était énervé par la sensation d'être épié comme une bête dans un zoo. Il releva la tête brusquement, balayant sa mèche dorée de son œil saphir et hurla presque :

« Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça, hm ? ! C'est vraiment chiant ! »

L'Uchiha releva à son tour ses prunelles onyx et le regarda. Ses yeux qui s'étaient allumés d'une lueur neutre se teintèrent d'amusement.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir me dicter ce que je dois faire. Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. »

Le blond se leva de sa chaise et rapprocha son visage du sien brutalement, assez éloignés pour ne pas sentir leurs souffles qui se battaient en duels sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te faire tout petit pour une fois, sale connard ? ! » grinça Deidara entre ses dents. Madara sourit alors et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, adossé à sa table.

« Désolé. Je suis déjà plus grand que toi, petite blonde. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux doré serra les poings, jusqu'à se transpercer la peau jusqu'au sang une nouvelle fois à cause de ses ongles. Il afficha un regard sincèrement haineux à l'Uchiha, qui fixa ce dernier de ses yeux malicieux. Mais une différence frappa Deidara. Dans ses yeux malicieux justement, il semblait y briller une douce, une minuscule lueur mortifiée. Le blond rit intérieurement. _Tu es vraiment stupide de penser que cet imbécile pourrait avoir du cœur_, se dit-il à lui-même.

Leur contact visuel se fit interrompre quand un grand homme toqua à la porte et entra dans la salle.

« M. Uchiha Madara est demandé dans le bureau du principal. Maintenant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé. Ce dernier soupira et sortit avec lassitude :

« Et pourquoi ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Maintenant. » répéta t-il.

Madara siffla d'exaspération et se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger lentement vers la sortie, et sortit avec l'employé qui était venu le chercher. Iruka, habitué, demanda aux autres de continuer leur devoir.

Deidara se rassit, énervé, pour reprendre alors son travail. Il écrit une ligne, fit une pause, puis griffonna à nouveau une ligne, puis porta son regard sur le carnet de son voisin de table. Il était là, fermé, attendant que son propriétaire vienne l'ouvrir. Le blond détourna les yeux, fixa sa copie, et céda à la tentation. Curieux, il tendit la main, hésitant, puis s'empara du bloc-notes. Il l'observa : il était un peu abîmé, aucune phrase n'était frappé dessus, même pas la marque de papier. Le lycéen souleva lentement la première couche de carton pour regarder son contenu.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

C'était lui. Enfin, pas lui, mais un semblant de lui-même, dessiné au crayon, le représentant en train d'écrire sur un parchemin usé à la plume. Les détails étaient si perçants, si légers mais si beaux, les traits étaient confiants mais réduits au rang d'esquisses simples et chastes. L'expression de son portrait était neutre, dépourvu de la colère qu'il avait éprouvé tandis qu'il écrivait son devoir. Madara l'avait dessiné dans l'action.

Une grande boule électrique heurta son ventre, semblable à une volée de papillons joyeux et virevoltants comme des biens-heureux.

C'était beau. C'était presque enfantin, pourtant sérieusement travaillé mais c'était le résultat d'une imagination relâchée. Deidara releva le papier : un autre dessin représentant une vue du lycée du jardin, un énorme dragon se posant sur le toit. Le blond dévorait des yeux chaque réalisation, des frissons encore plus grands les uns que les autres s'empilant sur sa nuque.

Un renard à neuf queues dans le hall du bâtiment, des diamants qui représentaient la pluie s'écoulant sur une vitre, un signe d'incantation que trois personnes à capuches traçaient, une bougie qui fondait avec une libellule sur la flamme et qui brûlait son aile droite.

Au bout de plusieurs pages, les dessins changèrent d'univers. Le blond vit alors des portraits de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas : un petit garçon aux longs cheveux rangés en queue de cheval et aux yeux coloriés en noir souriait, fixant éternellement la direction du regard de celui qui observait ce dessin. Il tourna encore une feuille pour voir alors un jeune homme assez grand, avec de longs cheveux qui semblaient bruns et lâchés, qui souriait également et avait des yeux qui émanait un regard doux.

Deidara se mordit la lèvre. Ca ne pouvait être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Madara était un délinquant sans vrais sentiments, se tapant la gueule des autres et affichait toujours cette aura supérieure. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ces créations. Elles étaient trop expressives et trop belles pour lui appartenir, pour venir de ses mains.

Il reposa le carnet sur la table de l'Uchiha précipitamment, le regardant comme s'il était possédé par une force maléfique quelconque avant de baisser le regard à son travail plus vraiment collectif sans pouvoir vraiment réussir à éclaircir son esprit maintenant chamboulé de questions indécises.

* * *

« Deidara, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! »

Le blond sursauta.

« Ah, je- euh… Quoi, hm ? »

Kisame leva un sourcil, intrigué. Il plongea alors ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Je te demandais si tu voudrais bien faire attention quand tu manges, tu en mets plein partout. » déclara t-il avec un léger sourire. Son ami réalisa que la moutarde qu'il avait dans les mains coulait sur la table.

« Ah ! Désolé ! Je…J'avais pas… »

Il retira le tube et le referma.

« Faut être spécial pour laisser la sauce couler dans le vide comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Madara t'a dit un truc ?

- Quoi ?… Non, bien sûr que non ! Cet idiot ne m'a rien fait.

- Vous aviez l'air de vous disputez un moment avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Bon, ouais. Là on s'est énervés… Enfin moi, hm.. »

Deidara se surprit à bégayer. Quel effet sa découverte avait donné sur lui ? Une foule de chose, en tout cas. La fin du cours s'était terminée sur un hurlement de Hidan qui voulait réveiller Shikamaru pour l'énerver, ce qui marcha : Madara n'était pas revenu. Enfin peut-être, le blond était partit le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Il avait toujours ces dessins en tête. Le renard, le dragon, la libellule et la bougie, le jeune homme, sa caricature et le regard étrange de l'Uchiha. Regard qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Mais sa colère envers lui n'avait pas disparue pour autant. Il l'intriguait plus, simplement.

« Eh, Kisame.

- Hm ?

- Que... Comment tu réagirais si je faisais un parfait dessin de toi?

- Hein ?… Bah, je serais impressionné et flatté.

- Et si c'était Neji qui te dessinait ?

- … Euh… Et bien… Je serais, impressionné, flatté et déçu.

- Pourquoi, hm ?… » répondit le blond, un peu surpris.

« Parce que c'est dommage qu'une personne si malveillante fasse des œuvres réalistes, et, en conséquences, belles. Je veux dire, elle ne cherche pas à te faire plaisir, c'est comme si elle testait des choses sur toi… A moins qu'elle n'admette le fait qu'elle prenne un certain soulagement à te dessiner. Comme tu le sais, le dessin, ça peut être le contraire de la réalité, donc pour certains ils imaginent des situations meilleures que les réelles. »

Le blond perçut tout de suite le sens, mais il n'arrivait pas une seule seconde à imaginer Madara vouloir calmer le jeu avec lui en le dessinant d'une beauté extraordinaire. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son caractère, ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Alors il essaya de chasser le regard de l'Uchiha de son esprit.

Kisame, heureusement, ne demanda pas la raison de ces questions et lui sourit amicalement. Deidara, lui, restait troublé. C'était vraiment bizarre. Ca lui paraissait un peu irréel. Pourtant, l'image de sa caricature se faisant dessiner par les doigts de Madara le perturbait. Pourquoi ? Ce connard ne pouvait pas l'avoir crayonner de toute façon. Pourtant, difficile de s'en convaincre. Il réussit à oublier toute ces pensées quand Tobi arriva en criant pour se viander et atterrir la tête la première dans la moutarde qu'il avait renversé.

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 4.]

Voili voilou!~ Ce chapitre est vraiment arrivé rapidement, je me presse beaucoup en ce moment, la rentrée au collège et dans une semaine pour moi. :S

_Et oui, j'ai voulu faire un changement de place, et voyez que ca à de l'utilité_. J'ai bien aimé écrire le moment où Deidara découvre toute l'imagination que Madara pouvait avoir si ce dernier ce confiait à un crayon et une feuille de papier. _(moi qui adore dessiner, vous comprenez j'ai adoré le principe.) _Du coup, **notre blondinet se retrouve un peu à cran**, vous trouvez pas? xD

J'ai trouvé ça marrant de mettre Sasori (roux) à côté de Gaara (roux)

Kisame, Kisa-kun, Kisame-chan, tu es le héros parfait qui comprend tout le monde! Et c'est pas près d'être terminé, _la légende d'Hoshigaki_! *-*

Madara gagne un tout nouvel aspect avec cette nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas? _Je me suis mit dans la solitude extrême à imaginer plein de mystères autour de lui._ ._.

Et pour vous, mes moments préférés: Bon je l'ai déjà dit, le moment avec le carnet et la fin ou Tobi se prends encore quelque chose dans la tête le pauvre xDD

**Merci d'avoir arrêtez votre regard sur ma fanfiction, et, maintenant que vous êtes là, j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews sur les défauts et les qualités, vos avis personnels drôles ou sérieux au choix, et à l'intérieur insérez si vous avez l'idée d'un autre dessin dans le carnet de Madara à me formuler, que je rajouterais sûrement dans les prochains chapitres avec grand plaisir ^^ **( j'ai l'impression de me répéter, certes, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez bien à quel point je suis du genre perfectionniste ;] )

**Je rappelle aussi que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais ça me fait chaud au coeur de vous lire :) **[en tout cas je répondrais toujours aux reviews qui auront un lien de réponse, en gros les inscrits du site]

Merci beaucoup et attendez le chapitre 5, où les révélations seront plus grandes et plus importantes!

- Dokeshi :]


	5. Quand un ami se confie!

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (4):** Sous l'obligation du professeur Iruka, Deidara dut être le nouveau voisin de table de Madara, qui commençait déjà à l'énervé alors qu'il n'étais même pas assis sur sa chaise. Le blond décida alors de faire tout seul le travail de poème en binômes que devait faire chaque groupe de deux, comme l'Uchiha se résignait à ne pas y participer. Ce dernier commenca alors à agir étrangement alors qu'il était en train de griffonner quelque chose sur un bloc-notes abîmé. Il se fait alors emmener au bureau du principal par un employé, ayant encore fais une bêtise quelconque. Ne résistant pas à la curiosité incroyable dont il était doté, Deidara prit en main le carnet et regarda son contenu. Ce qu'il y vit le frappa: il y avait sur chaque feuille des dessins extraordinaires,représentants fantaisies et imagination. Le plus marquant pour lui était son propre portrait, que Madara avait dut dessiner pendant cette même heure de cours. Comment un être si indélicat et fourbe pouvait réaliser des créations aussi fantastiques?

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **So easy - Royksopp / Nice guys - KevJumba, Nigahiga, & Chester See / Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

«Nii-san…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Asami, hm.

- Euh… Je…J'ai cassé ton réveil… »

Deidara fixa sa petite sœur d'un regard indéchiffrable, pas vraiment encore connecté. On pouvait voir par ses cheveux en joyeux désordre et ses yeux moroses qu'il sortait de la chaleur douillette de la couette. Il soupira et continua de boire son café.

« Ecoute Asa, tu sais que si tu pètes quelque chose à moi tu le repaye, et c'est de faute si tu trafique ce truc. Quinze yens. » déclara t-il d'une voix un peu rocailleuse, les cordes vocales encore embrumées. Sa petite sœur fit une grimace avant de partir dans sa chambre pour aller chercher l'argent, le morale au plus bas pour le reste de la journée.

Deidara eu pitié d'elle et lui marchanda dix yens.

Le blond soupira. Sans son téléphone, que de misère ! Il ne pouvait pas contacter Kisame, ce qui était assez problématique. Il finit son petit-déjeuner, s'arrangea un peu la tête dans la salle de bain et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il y sortit son uniforme qu'il enfila avec lassitude, puis alla trouver ses parents qui discutaient vivement dans la salle à manger.

« Oh, bonjour mon chou ! » cria carrément sa mère avec un sourire ridicule, ses longs cheveux blonds rayonnants sur sa tête. Le lycéen se crispa.

« Maman, mon nom c'est _Deidara _pour te rappeler, pas '_mon chou_' !

- Oh bah, bonjour mon Dei-chou ! »

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour mon fils ! » dit alors son père en le fixant de ses yeux bleu saphir, un peu plus sombres que les siens.

« Bonjour. » déclara alors posément le blond, avant de s'écrier :

« J'y vais ! Et Asami ne casse rien, hm ! »

* * *

« Dis Deidara...

- Quoi?

- Tu es bizarre.

-… Hein ?

- Tu es plus… Dans la lune, en ce moment, je me trompe ? »

La conversation que Kisame avait brutalement lancée intrigua le lycéen aux cheveux dorés. Il mentit :

« Euh…Tu sais, en ce moment j'ai des problèmes de famille, j'ai un peu de mal à tout remettre en place…

- …Oui, je vois. »

Le blond détourna le regard. Il n'allait pas lui dire que le problème de toute ces déconnexions était à cause de _Madara_. Madara qui, en réalité, était un cas complexe. A vrai dire, le carnet hantait un peu ses pensées.

Il correspondait bien à son propriétaire, usé et sale, qui retenait à l'intérieur un monde fantastique de beauté et d'imagination. La seule chose, c'est que l'Uchiha, qui était bien odieux et écœurant de l'extérieur, était un mystère. Avait-il la même formidable apparence que ces dessins si expressifs et si spéciaux ?

« Senpai !»

Il sursauta quand la voix de Tobi lui explosa le tympan.

« Mais calme-toi, merde ! J'ai des oreilles qui essayent de vivre, je te rappelle, hm ! » s'écria t-il en massant son oreille douloureuse.

« Désolé Senpai, mais t'écoutais pas Tobi et Tobi s'est sentit vexé ! » déclara alors le brun en faisant une moue craquante. Le blond soupira et continua son chemin, Kisame le suivant sans un mot.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin du lycée. Kiba vint les saluer, Shikamaru… dormait, et Gaara discutait –vivement, c'était exceptionnel- avec Kankuro, son frère qui était en première.

« Ce matin, Itachi et Neji se sont battus entre eux, c'était trop génial ! » ricana le brun aux tatouages rouges. Kisame demanda :

« Qui a gagné ?

- Aucun.

- Ah. »

Deidara leva les yeux :

« Madara est arrivé ? »

Ses deux amis le regardèrent longuement avant que Kiba ne réponde :

« Euh, oui, c'est lui qui les a arrêtés en leur donnant deux coups de poings chacun. Pourquoi ?

- Oh rien, juste que je me demandais si je devrais le supporter directement aujourd'hui, hm... » déclara alors le blond avec une mine maussade. Le brun lança alors la conversation au lycéen à la peau bleutée :

« A ton avis, ça va être qui le nouveau ?

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas, Iruka-sensei avait l'air content quand il parlait de lui.

- Y paraît qu'il vient d'un village sacré. Que des conneries j'imagine. »

Le blond n'écoutait plus. Il regardait Madara. Il fixait cet être si difficile à déchiffrer, qui ne se tenait pas très loin d'eux sur la pelouse, encadré de Sasori et Hidan qui discutaient tous deux. Lui, l'Uchiha aux longs cheveux de jais, regardait le ciel. Aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage. Aucune émotion non plus. Il était neutre, indéchiffrable, emprisonné dans son monde.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette différence, il avait l'impression que Madara créait une image de lui pour se couvrir sous une coquille infranchissable. Pourtant l'Uchiha avait vraiment une tête de délinquant bagarreur et odieux, s'amusant à fourrer les autres dans des situations délicates. Oui, le blond ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment. Alors il se demandait pourquoi il pensait à lui comme ça.

_T'es vraiment con_, se dit-il à lui-même en se frappant la tête de son poing.

« Oups là, on ferait mieux d'y aller les gars. Allez en cours, nous on a des trucs à demander au prof d'histoire ! » dit alors Kiba à Kisame et Deidara, puis partit avec Shikamaru et Gaara.

« Bon, on y va, à cette heure il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personnes dans les couloirs. » déclara alors le lycéen à la peau bleue. Le blond acquiesça.

L'Hoshigaki avait raison : l'allée pour le cours de français était vide. Seul leurs pas se faisait entendre. Deidara décida alors de monter une petite conversation :

« Tu as reçu une nouvelle lettre ?

- De… ?

- D'une fille, sombre idiot, hm ! » répliqua le blond en riant.

« Ah, euh… Non… » dit Kisame en rougissant.

« Au fait, en parlant de ça, tu as décidé pour Hinata ? »

Le lycéen de grande taille s'arrêta et fixa le blond. Ce dernier fit de même, un peu intrigué.

« …Tu as décidé si tu allais sortir avec elle ?

- …Je ne le ferais pas, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas les filles. »

Silence. Deidara s'était complètement raidit, semblable à un bâton.

« Quoi, hm ? » articula t-il, croyant avoir mal entendu.

Kisame le fixa de ses yeux gris. Il dit clairement et d'un trais :

« Je n'aime pas les filles. Je préfère les garçons. »

Un énorme blanc s'imposa entre les deux lycéens.

Le blond sentit une grimace déformer son visage.

« Alors ça veut dire que les… Je… Kisame, tu veux dire que tu es…_gay_ ?

- C'est ça. » répondit l'étudiant à la peau bleue, une petite teinte de rouge couvrant ses joues.

Deidara sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Son meilleur ami était homosexuel et il ne l'avait jamais sut ?

« Depuis… Quand, hm ?

- Un peu avant le début de l'année. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur pote, ça ne changera pas ! » s'empressa de dire Kisame, mais le blond était déjà partit, s'éloignant du lycéen de grande taille.

« D-Deidara ! » cria l'Hoshigaki. Mais son ami était déjà rentré dans la salle de classe, ne voulant plus croiser le regard de ce gay qu'il découvrait véritablement. Le lycéen à la peau bleutée sentit ses yeux se remplir de remords douloureux.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Deidara, son ami sincère qu'il avait adoré depuis toujours mais qui n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié.

* * *

Le blond ne savait plus quoi penser correctement. Kisame aimait les hommes ? Quelles aventures avait-il eut, si c'était vrai ? L'Hoshigaki traînait avec lui seulement parce qu'il lui procurait du désir ?

Il s'arrêta là. Son camarade était un ami sincère, et bien que ce soit complètement absurde il ne l'aurait pas caché plus longtemps s'il l'aimait vraiment. Des inquiétudes se bousculaient dans sa tête pleine à craquer, en plus d'être hantée par une paire d'yeux onyx.

« Bah alors la blonde, t'a pas pris ton anti-stress ?

- Ferme-là. »

Il s'en fichait de Madara. Non, vraiment quoi, il avait quoi à se ramener alors qu'il était en plein débat psychologique ?! D'ailleurs, pourquoi… Ah oui, il comprit : le cours allait commencer. La plupart des étudiants rentraient calmement en parlant joyeusement, mais Deidara s'était isolé dans un brouhaha de voix qui disaient : « Kisame est gay », « Kisame est gay », « Kisame est gay »… La nouvelle circula droitement dans son cerveau.

Son meilleur ami était homosexuel. Bien qu'il ne soit pas contre, Deidara ne trouvait pas ça normal. Il éprouvait, bien sûr, un peu d'incompréhension face aux gays ou lesbiennes, bien qu'il ne soit pas homophobe. Etant hétérosexuel, cette aversion était tout de même un peu naturel.

Il se donna un coup de poing sur le front avant de relever la tête. Madara le dévisageait, silencieux. Le blond le fixa à son tour : trop chamboulé pour mettre les bons signes dans son regard, il l'observa avec des yeux mornes. L'Uchiha lut cette expression morose et leva un sourcil, puis deux. Il repris alors son sourire daubeur et déposa sur la table de Deidara une sorte de petit comprimé blanc. Le blond, bien que pas d'humeur à plaisanter surtout avec lui, trouva ça marrant : Un lycéen sur les nerfs découvrant que son ami était gay et servi d'un doliprane par un délinquant qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Un peu hors-norme, tout de même.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas un sourire joyeux, ni amusé : un sourire frustré. Et même, bourré de regrets. Mais ça, jamais il ne se l'avouera. Machinalement, il tourna la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami : Kisame écrivait son cours, perdu dans le vague, les yeux presque vides. Deidara se mordit la lèvre : et tout ça à cause de lui. Si l'Hoshigaki perdait sa joie naturellement contagieuse, bon nombre de personnes vont le considérer malade.

Le blond ne travailla pas pendant le cours. L'Uchiha non plus : il griffonnait sur son carnet. Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés ne put se retenir de tourner la tête vers lui. Madara avait l'air de dessiner, une nouvelle fois. Son regard était à nouveau calme et réservé, il agissait silencieusement, et quand il relevait la tête, c'était pour fixer ce qui était à peu près son modèle : Deidara. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à ces yeux et le regarda. Le délinquant s'arrêta alors, il le dévisagea avec méfiance et suspicion. Normalement, le lycéen aurait dut s'énerver directement. La, il le fixait sans rien dire. Le blond prit alors plus le temps de percer du regard les traits fins et discrets de Madara. L'intéressé se sentait épié, et retourna brusquement la tête.

« Arrête de me fixer. » grogna alors celui-ci, crayonnant dans son coin.

* * *

Deidara sortit seul de la classe. Seul, parce qu'il réclamait de la solitude, pour une fois.

Il soupira. Il voulait tout chasser de ses pensées, tout oublié au moins pour aujourd'hui. Mais une image revint alors dans son esprit : sa caricature. Le dessin que Madara avait fait lui-même. Il sourit. Oui, il se rendait à l'évidence : l'Uchiha avait réalisé toutes ces créations. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le brouillard de mystères autour de lui. Pourtant, le blond ne lui accordait pas de la sympathie pour autant. Si ce con dessinait bien, il n'était pas l'image parfaite de ses dessins, lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa un peu plus tranquillement. Deidara écrivait son cours calmement, il déjeuna seul, et il soupira quand Hidan et Shikamaru se firent virer par Ebisu parce que leurs disputes n'avaient fait qu'amplifier. Il ne croisa pas une seule fois le regard de Kisame.

Pourtant, pendant un cours de maths, un employé fit irruption dans la salle en disant :

« M. Iwa No Deidara est demandé dans le bureau du principal. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le blond. Ce dernier se leva alors, intrigué, avant de rejoindre l'homme et de quitter la salle. Il le suivit à travers les couloirs : ils devenaient de couleurs plus sombres et moins accueillant, mettant un peu le lycéen mal à l'aise.

« Je vous laisse. » déclara alors l'employé quand il arrivèrent devant une porte peinte en couleur cuivre. Deidara toqua et entra.

Il ne comprit pas d'abord pourquoi son père et sa mère étaient assis sur des fauteuils en face du bureau du principal. Ils se tournèrent et lui sourirent d'une expression triste.

« Bonjour, Deidara. Assis-toi, je t'en pris. »

Sarutobi venait de prendre la parole de sa voix grave. Le blond déglutit, s'inclina et s'assit alors.

« Tes parents sont venus pour te faire passer le message de quelque chose. Je leur laisse la parole. »

Deidara tourna la tête vers son père et sa mère. Cette dernière le regarda et lui dit :

« Dei… Ton grand-père et ta grand-mère sont morts dans un incendie.

* * *

Son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Le blond les avaient toujours adorés. Il étaient hystériques et super actifs pour leur ages, mais apparemment cette particularité leurs avaient joué des tours. Ils se souvenaient de tous ces moments, ses grands-parents qui l'emmenaient au parc, à la piscine, en randonnée, à la fête foraine, même au centre de sport ou il avait a pris à maîtriser la gymnastique corporelle.

Le voilà, maintenant dans un cimetière, regardant la pierre tombale recouvrir les cercueils maintenant perdus au fond d'un énorme trou. Une douleur lacérait son cœur gonflé de tristesse. Il prit Asami dans ses bras quand cette dernière fondit en larmes.

Il avait quitté le lycée pour la fin de la journée et reviendra lundi après le week-end. Ce délai lui permettra sûrement de décompressé un peu, surtout ses parents : bien qu'ils commençaient un peu plus tard que lui le matin ils travaillaient vraiment et avec un acharnement sans faille. Il releva la tête vers le ciel : ses grands-parents les regardaient avec un grand sourire depuis l'haut de là, il le savait. Il sourit alors, des larmes se formants au coin de ses yeux.

* * *

« Quoi ? ! Le poème était un devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui, hm?!

- Ouais. Il compte dans la moyenne.

- Mais…Mais je l'ai plus, moi ! Je l'ai laissé chez moi ! Le professeur Iruka ne va pas l'accepter ! »

L'affolement soudain de Deidara fit grimacer Kiba. C'était lundi aujourd'hui, et apparemment le blond n'avait pas été mit au courant de certaines informations scolaires.

« Raaaah, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ! »

La sonnerie retentit cruellement. Deidara sentit son corps fondre. Il allait louper une note très importante, et Madara n'étais pas celui qui allait l'aider ! »

« Allez, courage mon pote ! Au fait, il est ou Kisame ? » déclara alors Kiba.

Le blond soupira.

« J'en sais rien. Bon, j'y vais, hm. »

Il prit son sac et se dirigea d'un pas morne vers le bâtiment. Quelle série de catastrophe… Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, ou plutôt sa semaine.

La salle de classe était bondée d'étudiants comme d'habitude : ils hurlaient et discutaient comme des dégénérés. Certains saluèrent Deidara, mais ce dernier ne les entendaient pas, perdu dans son pessimisme. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et fourra sa tête dans ses bras.

_Pense à un point positif, pense à un truc joyeux, un truc que t'aime bien…_ pensa t-il.

Ses moments délires avec Kisame et Kiba. Le rire fou de son ami à la peau bleutée quand l'autre commença à dire des choses complètement hystériques. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se marraient…

Deidara sentit les murs s'écrouler au ralenti. Il brisait son humeur de plus en plus, rien n'arrivait à arranger tout ça. Il n'entendit même pas un sac tomber près de lui.

« Je suis au courant pour tes grands-parents. »

La voix de Madara le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à l'Uchiha.

Le délinquant avait une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Un cicatrice profonde et rouge. Il avait dut se battre récemment. Aucun sourire odieux ne salissait son visage calme. Ses yeux onyx fixaient les saphirs : Deidara se laissa envoûter une nouvelle fois par cette intensité incroyable.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? » demanda t-il simplement d'une voix morte.

« Toute la seconde le sais. » répondit l'autre lycéen dans une insensibilité exemplaire.

_Génial_, pensa le blond avec une ironie dégoûtée. Le professeur Iruka s'élança alors.

« Bonjour ! Asseyez-vous tous. TOUS, Neji, vous avez bien entendu ? ! C'est mieux. Et évitez les mots vulgaires je vous prie ! Bien, j'aimerais en premier que vous me rendiez le fameux poème en binômes que vous deviez réaliser ensemble. Je lirais à voix haute celui que je trouverais le plus convaincant, puis tout vos créations seront notées. »

Deidara laissa sa tête se cogner contre la table. Et voilà, de quoi relancer l'humeur de défaitiste ! L'enseignant ramassait chaque feuille de groupes avec rapidité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peur d'avoir une mauvaise note ? » dit alors Madara en regardant le blond qui avait toujours la tête plaquée sur sa table.

« Tu m'étonnes, tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider, sale boulet, hm ! » marmonna alors le lycéen.

« Je suis pas maniaque comme toi, c'est la simple différence. Et je suis pas du genre à faire des cadeaux, tu sais. » répliqua alors l'autre en tendant une feuille à Iruka qui la rangea avec les autres copies.

« J'avais remarqué… »

Il entendit l'Uchiha soupirer.

L'instituteur termina de ramasser les documents et s'exclama :

« Bien, je vais les relirent, en attendant copiez le cours que j'ai écris. »

C'est donc dans le silence –presque, les autres délinquants parlaient toujours- que les étudiants exécutèrent inlassablement la demande du professeur. Madara discutait avec Itachi qui n'était pas très loin de lui. Deidara, lui, broyait du noir. Il soupira quand Iruka, qui avait l'air étrangement surpris, dit alors :

« Tous vos poèmes sont très bien… Mais je crois que j'ai un penchant pour l'un d'entre eux. »

Il se leva, prit une des copie et récita son contenu :

«_ Si toute la mer nous appartenait, que ferions-nous ?_

_Apprenons à nous connaître, avant d'apprendre à l'autre à nager_

_Peut- être alors notre relation qui ne cessait de se dégrader_

_S'adoucira peut-être_

_Changeons d'opinion. Si alors nous avions le ciel pour nous ?_

_Quels matières auront les nuages ? Est-ce que nous les transpercerons ?_

_Sûrement pas, tu seras avec moi pour me retenir_

_Des ailes nous pousserons à aller plus haut_

_Plus haut pour toucher l'astre chaud et doux qu'était le soleil_

_Nous croiserons alors la lune qui cherchait son frère _

_Aimerais-tu me voir à tes côtés ? Ou me laisserais-tu tomber ?_

_Oui, tout les mots que je voulaient te dire _

_Ne verront jamais le jour. »_

Il leva les yeux vers deux lycéens.

_« …Binômes de Iwa No Deidara et Madara Uchiha. »_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe. Le blond avait les yeux exorbités. Quoi ?… Ce n'était pas son texte ! Il se tourna vers le délinquant à côté de lui avec une tête hallucinée : Madara tapotait son crayon, ne se sentant pas du tout concerné par la situation.

Iruka se rassit sans un mot et fixa le texte, le relisant en le dévorant des yeux.

Deidara fixait l'Uchiha. Il n'avait pas écris ces mots. Deux possibilités :

Soit Madara avait copié un poème quelconque venant d'un recueil, soit il l'avait inventé lui-même pendant le week-end.

La possibilité numéro un lui semblait plus appropriée, pourtant un doute s'empara de lui quand Madara le dévisagea d'un regard rempli d'étoiles. Des étoiles qui avaient l'air inquiètes, timides, mais satisfaites à la fois. Le blond détourna les yeux, gêné par ces prunelles si intenses et si belles qui le fixaient avec une expression mystérieuse et complexe.

Iruka sembla tilter quelque chose, puis leva les yeux et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Bien. J'ai aussi une nouvelle que je devais vous dire, mais j'ai un peu oublié. Mercredi, prenez vos maillots de bain et vos serviettes, vous aurez à passer un test de natation ! »

* * *

[Fin de la partie 5.]

AH! Mais c'est quoi tout ça? ! _Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude alors que ca fait une dizaine d'heures que j'ai posté le 4ème! ! !_ Doke-chan, est-ce que tu as une vie? ;_;

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne fais que poster encore et encore et encore, à vrai dire je poste plus des fanfiction que des reviews! **x_x

Kisame est... NON! ! ! Si? ! Oui! ! Kisame est gay. =3 Rassurez-vous, il n'est sérieusement pas amoureux de Deidara, il le considère comme _son plus cher ami parce qu'il pensait qu'il le comprendrais. _Mais apparement, pour notre blond ces pensées ne sont pas partagées de la même façon... :S

Deidara ne déteste pas les homosexuels, mais en même temps je trouve ça normal de réagir de cette façon. _Ton meilleur ami, tu croit le connaître de toute part, tu lui fait confiance, et quand tu apprend qu'il est attiré par le même sexe que toi, qu'il pourrait ressentir du désir pour toi, ça bouleverse un peu. _Je sais de quoi je parle, une de mes meilleures amies m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, comprenez ca fait un choc (ET OUI cette situation -en primaire- m'est vraiment arrivée).

**J'adore Madara qui se ramène avec son doliprane xDD **Il est con à un point ce mec! En même temps, on a l'impression qu'il a voulu faire rire le blond. Frustré Deidara! Ca va lui rester, cette histoire de gays, la vache 0.0

Oui, les grands-parents de not' blondinet sont morts :( Ne vous inquietez pas vous n'avez pas raté un chapitre, c'est leur première et dernière apparition xD _En fait ils ont un rôle important vu qu'il ont aidés Deidara à apprendre [insérez la réponde içi] -... _Oups, je ne vous en dit pas plus sur ça! Je vais trop vous spoiler! XP

"NAOOON Ce satané poème ! Et Madara qui l'aide pas du tout! Mais à quoi il sert celui là? !" Si vous vous êtes dit ça, c'est tout à fait normal... 'Mdr

Et oui, le poème de la mer, du ciel et du soleil est écrit par Madara. Ce petit bounouboutoutchoupinou... _C'est un vrai artiste, il faut s'attendre à tout avec lui. (larme à l'oeil) *-*_

Test de piscine... Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit alors que je pataugeait pathétiquement dans l'eau de mer de la Corse avec Mili-chan xD

**Voila, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre un peu plus long, et je souhaiterais de tout mon coeur que vous continuez à profiter et à éventuellement laisser des reviews constructives, de votre avis pour le fun ou avec un brin de sérieux, lâchez-vous, tout est permis, je ne supprimerais aucun message qu'il soit négatif voir vulgaire c'est votre avis et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre! **(je re-rappelle que je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes mais je lis tout ce qu'on m'envoies)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et rendez-vous alors pour le chapitre 6 (déjà? Je vais vite dépasser **_Complot_** moi! 0_o)!

- Dokeshi ^3^


	6. Corps à chlore

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (5): **Deidara était chamboulé: Kisame était en vérité gay! Cette prise sur la conscience était un dûr évènement à supporter, pour les deux lycéens qui s'éloignèrent progressivement l'un de l'autre sans jamais oublier leur amitié. Et Madara, qui avait toujours son sourire odieux et idiot aux lèvres, lui donna, pour sois-disant se moquer de lui, un doliprane sans raison apparente puisque le blond le refusa. Pour aggraver le tout, les grands-parents du lycéen furent décédés lors d'un incendit. C'est le moral au plus bas que Deidara appris que le poème que lui et l'Uchiha devaient réaliser était en fait noté sur la moyenne! Il n'avait pas sa réalisation sous la main et en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rendre son devoir, il broya du noir. Pourtant, quand Iruka présenta son poème préféré de tout ceux des binômes, celui qu'il lut était signé "_Iwa No Deidara et Madara Uchiha_". Surpris, Deidara tilta alors en voyant le regard que lui affichait son _partenaire_ à ce moment là: Madara avait écris le texte lui-même. Bon sang, mais quels talents et autres mystères cachait-il?!

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Let go - Static Lullaby / Monster - Panamore / Going in blind - P.O.D.

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

* * *

Seul. Ouais. C'était ce que ressentait Deidara. On aurait pu l'appeler « Le mec Forever Alone » assis tout seul sur une des places dans l'autocar qui emmenait la seconde B à la piscine municipale, ce qui était exactement la situation dans laquelle il était planté. D'accord, il était seul. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Au moins, personne n'aura à supporter son humeur qui virait à l'eau de boudin.

Oui, ces derniers jours le blond avait ses raisons pour pouvoir s'isoler de cette façon. Les révélations et les déceptions s'empilaient sur son dos l'une sur l'autre, il n'arrivait même plus à dormir par la preuve de ces poches sous les yeux. Même s'il n'avait plus de réveil pour le lever à cinq heures du matin.

Kisame et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis lundi. Deidara n'aurait de toute façon pas réussit à trouver le bon moment pour s'expliquer, et puis il n'avait pas besoin de s'argumenter. Enfin, il considérait ça comme ça.

De plus, il était troublé. Troublé par toutes ces choses étranges concernant Madara. Oui, il avait encore du temps pour penser à lui, ce connard qui dessinait bien et qui apparemment avait un don pour la poésie en plus de faire chier les gens. En parlant de l'Uchiha, ce dernier était au fond du car, riant et gueulant avec sa bande d'abrutis qui étaient tout de même intimidants lorsqu'ils étaient regroupés comme une meute.

Kisame, qui était apparemment ravi de leur destination, était au milieu du transport, discutant et rigolant lui aussi avec Kiba, ainsi que Shikamaru et Tobi qui leur parlaient par-dessus leurs sièges de devant.

_Toi aussi, j'ai pas l'air de trop te manquer… _pensa le blond, hostile.

Il revint à sa contemplation du paysage urbain. Dieu, qu'il aurait tout fait pour voir un décor plus joyeux qu'un ciel gris et une route noire en goudron séché! Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour dormir et s'enfermer dans le monde trompeur, certes, mais délicieux des rêves. La voix d'Iruka retentit.

« Allez, on descend ! »

* * *

Le vestiaire était individuel pour chaque personne. Ca revenait à dire : chaque étudiant était seul dans une cabine. Ouf. Deidara put se changer tranquillement, car il fallait l'avouer, il avait peur qu'un certain gay porte un regard sur son corps, bien que ce soit complètement absurde…

Il se déshabilla et enfila son maillot. Ils avaient droits aux shorts un peu plus courts que la moyenne, ça suffisait parfaitement. Il sortit du vestiaire et laissa sa place à un autre.

Se dirigeant vers le bassin principal après avoir pris la première douche, il vit les affaires de ses amis, notamment Tobi, Kisame, Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara. Il n'aperçut pas celles de Madara entre les deux, enfin il s'en fichait.

Il arriva sur les bassins devant les gradins et crut qu'il allait vomir son petit-déjeuner dans la seconde.

Il découvrait ce que ses meilleurs potes qu'il croyait connaître cachaient sous leurs t-shirts :

Les lignes fines et robustes de muscles parfaits, souples et envieux. Même Tobi, qui avait un visage adorablement enfantin, n'était pas mal du tout.

Deidara se figea quand il vit Kisame : c'était le plus finement taillé d'entre eux, des abdos délicieux, en tout mot, pas de quoi se poser des questions, c'était du pareil au même. Kisame était beau.

Il détourna les yeux à ces pensées. Son ami n'avait rien à admirer de son propre corps à lui : le blond avait des muscles, oui, ils étaient même bien construits, mais légers et discrets. De loin, on lui donnerait un air frêle.

Il voulut s'asseoir sur les gradins, mais une silhouette attira une nouvelle fois son attention. Ca, c'était le comble. Oh oui. Il n'aurait jamais dut lever les yeux.

Pourquoi Madara était en pantalon et ne les rejoignaient pas au bord du bassin, ça, il ne le savait pas. En revanche, le gilet que ce dernier portait était ouvert. Et grâce à ça, on voyait tout.

Les courbes de ses abdominaux saillants et de son torse musclé étaient dessinées avec professionnalisme, chaque ligne était d'une perfection finement attirante, qui se secondait par une peau pâle, presque blanche. C'est avec délice que Deidara dévora ce corps magnifique du regard, admirant chaque parcelle précieuse de ces muscles si fascinants. Il se surpris même à se demander ce qu'il y avait plus bas.

Putain, comment ce connard pouvait avoir un physique aussi… Bandant ?!

Le blond s'arrêta tout de suite. Non. On se calme. Il était hétéro. Il… Il ne s'excitait pas en voyant tous ces corps parfaits d'hommes autour de lui…

_Raaah !_

« Mettez-vous en ligne les garçons, le test va commencer. Les filles, vous passerez le vôtre dans le bassin juste en face. » déclara alors un maître nageur d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha. Les étudiants s'exécutèrent. Dans la file, Deidara se sentait tout petit, serré entre les carrures musclées des autres lycéens.

_Pitié, faites que tout ça puisse se terminer rapidement… _pensa t-il, rougissant au contact de la peau chaude des étudiants contre la sienne.

« Bien, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris un de vos camarades ne participera pas à l'examen. » reprit le maître, faisant illusion à l'Uchiha sur les gradins. Il pointa du doigt un plongeoir.

« Vous commencerait la longueur aller-retour à partir de ce stabilisateur. Vous avez droit à la nage de votre choix, crawl, papillon, brasse, à vous de choisir. Nous évaluerons votre niveau en fonction de votre habilité, alors prenez la nage la plus facile pour vous. Commencez. »

La file se vida à une vitesse impressionnante : la plupart des élèves utilisaient le crawl pour réaliser leur performance. Deidara fit de même. Tobi coula dès la première seconde ou il entra dans le bassin, ce qui entraîna le rire amusé de Kiba et les moqueries des délinquants.

Ce fut alors au tour de Kisame. Ce dernier plongea et commença à nager : quelle vitesse, quelle force, c'était incroyable ! Ses mouvements fluides épousaient la surface de l'eau, la position –de crawl encore une fois- était parfaite. Il arriva au bout du bassin en un temps record, ses cheveux bleus et mouillés retombants sur son front.

Tous les étudiants passèrent. Les filles, elles, n'avaient pas terminé. Les garçons purent alors rester sur les gradins ou au bord du bassin avant de revenir au vestiaire.

Kiba et Kisame discutaient ensemble en riant : ils devaient sûrement parler de la façon dont laquelle Tobi avait magnifiquement bien nager. Ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes devant Gaara qui lui tapotait le dos en signe de réconfort, insensible du visage. Deidara soupira. Ouais, c'était vraiment triste d'être seul. Il se sentait tout d'un coup isolé du monde et marcha machinalement au bord du bassin. Il voulait regagner l'amitié de Kisame… Mais il se demandait s'il le verrait de la même façon.

« Eh, la blonde, regarde où tu vas ! »

Neji venait de lui chuchoter d'une voix fourbe ces mots à l'oreille. Deidara se retourna, surpris. Il ne remarqua pas que l'Hyuga était en train de lui attacher une ceinture autour de la taille. Quand il la vit, il remarqua que cette dernière était équipée de poids. Il releva la tête vers le délinquant pour lui afficher un regard assassin et intrigué.

« Pour tous les coups que vous m'avez fait, toi et ce poisson ! »

Neji, avec un sourire moqueur, poussa le blond dans le bassin, qui à cause de la pression sur ses hanches perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. Le 'plouf' sonore fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'enfoncer dans les bruits sourds de la matière fluide.

Il tenta de remonter à la surface, en vain. Il ne cessait de s'enfoncer plus loin, jusqu'à toucher le fond. Qu'est-ce que c'était profond !

Deidara se débattit, de grosses bulles d'air s'échappant de sa bouche et de ses narines douloureuses. La ceinture était fermement attachée à sa taille, il dut faire un terrible effort pour enlever le premier poids et perdit la plus grande partie de son oxygène. Sa vue se brouilla subitement. Il hoqueta, l'air lui manquait.

_Putain, si ça continue, je vais me noyer ! _pensa t-il, affolé. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il put se dire à lui-même. Toute pensée cohérente avait quitté son esprit, la peur et la douleur de ses poumons vides subsistants dans sa tête. La force quitta ses bras et ses jambes qui se débattaient. Les petites bulles qui sortaient de son nez diminuèrent. Il ferma les yeux.

Des mains prirent fermement ses hanches et détachèrent la ceinture de sa taille pour ensuite le serrer contre une peau douce et musclée. Deidara entendit encore par la pression sur ses oreilles qu'il se rapprochait de la surface, son sauveur avec lui. Quand ils sortirent de l'eau, il se bloqua. Ses poumons étaient bouchés, sa bouche ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il entendit vaguement une voix familière qu'il reconnu malgré son état crier de lui préparer une serviette et de lui redonner de l'oxygène. Il ressentit le contact dur du sol sous son corps, et la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau mouillée.

Le blond n'eut pas le courage de rouvrir les yeux, mais une pression sur son ventre lui fit respirer la plus grande bouffée d'air de toute sa vie. La vie réanimait son corps, des spasmes le secouaient violemment de toutes parts. Il prit trois grandes respirations qui lui donnèrent un vertige douloureux, avant d'entendre, haletant, la voix de Tobi, Kiba et Shikamaru, et crut même entendre celle de Madara qui criait sur quelqu'un.

_Merci, Kisame… _pensa t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Deidara se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc. Morne. Simple, et morne. Il respirait normalement, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il était en vie.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête. Il vit son lit blanc lui aussi, une machine cardiaque qui faisait retentir les battements à présent réguliers de son cœur, et une silhouette, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit. Le lycéen fixa ses yeux gris, voulu parler, mais sa voix ne fut qu'un léger souffle rauque :

« …Kisame. »

Son ami le regarda à son tour. Il dit simplement d'une voix douce :

« …Comment ça va ?

- …Bien, j'imagine. J'ai mes deux bras, j'ai mes deux jambes, une tête et deux yeux, hm... »

Kisame sourit.

« Tu te souviens à peu près de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Deidara acquiesça lourdement.

« C'est un coup de Neji… ?

- Oui. Il t'a fait couler avec des poids qu'il à trouver dans les zones privées. D'ailleurs, bizarrement Madara l'a bien engueulé après. »

Le blond leva un sourcil, un peu perdu. Le jeune homme à la peau bleue reprit :

« Il l'a frappé et lui a crié qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ses actes. »

Deidara resta silencieux. Il avait du mal à penser que l'Uchiha pouvait prendre sa défense.

« … Tu m'as sauvé, hm ? »

Kisame hocha la tête. Un silence s'abattit sur eux. Le blond considéra qu'il était temps.

« Kisa, je suis désolé… J'aurais dut voir plus loin que… Que tes choix et… Merci…Excuse-moi. »

Son ami, après quelques secondes de silence, lui afficha un de ses sourires grands comme le monde.

« Ca va aller. »

Deidara le lui renvoya. Le lycéen aux yeux gris déclara :

« Il paraît que quelqu'un t'a fourni de l'oxygène.

- …Vraiment ? Qui, hm ?

- On ne sait pas, les médecins refusent de nous le dirent. Apparemment, c'est voulu. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Shikamaru et Gaara sont venus te voir tout à l'heure, Kiba et Tobi devraient arriver. A demain, Dei. Et repose-toi. »

Kisame lui donna à nouveau un sourire amical avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

La journée passa très lentement pour Deidara : ses parents étaient revenus le voir, ainsi que les médecins qui lui dirent qu'avec quelques jours de repos il sera à nouveau sur pied.

Le blond enchaînait soupirs après soupirs, lassé de passer des heures actives dans un lit de clinique, bien qu'il soit fatigué. Pourtant, à un moment de la journée, un employé arriva avec un paquet dans les mains.

« Un de vos camarades m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. » dit-il, lui tendant le colis. Le lycéen le prit et le remercia, avant de se retrouver seul dans la pièce. Confronté à lui-même, il examina l'emballage : c'était du simple carton, plié soigneusement pourtant. Il le défit lentement, pour aboutir à un petit bloc de papier qui semblait protéger quelque chose.

Il l'ouvrit sans attendre : son téléphone que le professeur Ebisu lui avait confisqué était à l'intérieur, pas abîmé, et l'écran n'était pas rayé. Un petit mot accompagnait le colis.

« _J'ai réussi à te reprendre ça. Rétablis-toi et n'apporte pas un rhume au lycée._

_Madara. _»

Les battements cardiaux de la machine s'accélérèrent. Deidara n'en croyait pas ses yeux : _MADARA _avait repris le portable du bureau du professeur pour le lui redonner, mais en plus _il voulait qu'il revienne et il s'inquiétait pour lui ?_

Le blond rougit. Le comportement de l'Uchiha le troublait tellement… Quand il y repensait, le poème de ce dernier avait des sous-entendus assez étranges. C'était comme ci… Il adressait réellement des sentiments à quelqu'un à travers ces lignes.

Deidara secoua la tête. Il croyait dénouer les nœuds depuis le début, mais en vrai le brouillard qui enveloppait Madara ne faisait que s'épaissir…

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 6.]

;_; ... **Je publie trop.** _ :bigmomentdesolitude:_

Ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant... En fait je profite que j'ai du temps pour me lâcher complètement et ça donne ça xD

Voilà, en fait j'ai voulu faire _Deidara en conflit intérieur en découvrant le délice de dévorer des yeux des corps masculins_... **Surtout celui de Madara** :pervyface: Et évidemment ce plaisir est coupé par Neji qui a faillit le tuer ._. ... Counard 8)

Mais grâce à cet incident lui et Kisame ont pu se réconcilier, et bizarrement on découvre un nouvelle agissement étrange de notre Uchiha.. 0_0

_Et oui Madara est vraiment bizarre._ Je veux dire, quand on y pense on sait si peu de choses sur lui, et il a l'air si important...

**Voilà, la première partie de "Dès ton premier regard" est terminée. Maintenant, c'est un nouveau stade qui commence, parce que oui, j'ai prévu que cette fanfiction fasse plus de 10 parties hein ***w* Maintenant, ca va prendre un petit goût pimenté tout ça...

Aller aller, je peux pas attendre, je vais vous concocter un petit hors-d'oeuvre avant le plat principal: le nouvel élève fait son apparition au chapitre 7! *-*

_Attendez vous à plusieurs révélations dans les prochains chapitres! _

PS: Ma phrase préférée est la dernière. _"Il croyait dénouer les nœuds depuis le début, mais en vrai le brouillard qui enveloppait Madara ne faisait que s'épaissir…"_

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu à présent la partie 6 et ne vous découragez pas en lisant s'il vous plaît! Ensuite, j'aimerais beaucoup remercier les reviewers et followers qui suivent ma school-fiction, ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur! **:')

Je remercie également tout les anonymes qui me laissent des reviews chaleureuses. Si vous avez des questions importantes, les non-inscrits, posez-les, j'y répondrais au début - ou a la fin - de chaque chapitre que je posterais! ^^

**J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews constructives ou pour le fun, tout est permis, dites ce que vous voulez tant que ça à rapport avec ma fanfic (pas de pub comme une review anonyme pour un site de téléchargement que j'ai été contrainte de supprimer), je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup, car je suis du genre perfectionniste et j'ai du boulot! **:P

~Merci à vous d'avoir lu et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 7, deuxième section de la fanfiction avec un peu plus de sérieux!

- Dokeshi ;)


	7. Un client difficile

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (6): **A la piscine municipale, Deidara découvrit pendant son test de piscine la beauté de certains corps masculins, notamment celui de Madara. Troublé par cette vue, il s'isola pendant toute la séance. Pourtant, après leur examen, alors qu'il longeait le bord du bassin, Neji lui enfila par la force une ceinture comportant des poids, et le balança dans l'eau. Impossible pour le blond de remonter. Il tenta vaguement de détacher un des poids, ce qu'il réussit à faire, mais était déjà à court d'oxygène et fut sauver par Kisame qui le sortit de la piscine: après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, Deidara perdit connaissance. Quand il la reprit, son ami était à son chevet dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Kisame lui expliqua alors son sauvetage, l'état de son oxygène, le rassura. Le blond s'excusa pour être partit au moment ou son ami lui avait confié son détournement sexuel. Plus tard dans la journée, il reçoit un colis plutôt... Etrange de Madara. Son téléphone portable était à l'intérieur. Troublé, Deidara se pose des questions. Pourtant, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, surtout quand un nouvel élève arrive et qu'il se perd en cours de route...

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Lost! - Coldplay / Bring me to life - Evanescence / Hello - Evanescence

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Dei ! Assis-toi, si ça continue tu vas vraiment tomber ! »

Deidara grogna à l'ordre de Kisame. Il était de retour au lycée, revenu de sa pause à l'hôpital : il s'était apparemment très mais trop vite remis et avait encore du mal à tenir debout sous l'effet du vertige. Le voilà maintenant, à moitié chancelant, essayant vaguement de trouver un banc.

« T'inquiète pas Kisame, je sais ce que je faaaaiiiAAAAAAAAAH~ !… »

Le blond terminait à peine sa phrase qu'il se vianda lamentablement par terre la tête devant.

Son ami se plaqua la main sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, crétin… » dit-il non sans un soupir las.

Il coura rejoindre le lycéen aux cheveux dorés qui commençait à s'accrocher à un extincteur et manquait de le décrocher. Il lui servit ses bras pour l'aider à prendre un appui :

Deidara les accepta volontiers. Quand il réussit à tenir, Kisame l'amena sur un banc. Le blond soupira d'exaspération quand il réussit finalement à s'asseoir.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumer un truc pas bon, hm…

- Faute à Neji. Heureusement pour toi, il est peut-être exclu pour un an.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle… »

Son ami s'assit à côté de lui. Ils fixèrent la cour extérieure remplie de lycéens discutant et riant comme de vieilles commères. Après un long silence, Deidara dit alors :

« Au fait Kisame, euh… Tu… Tu penserais quoi si je… »

Il s'arrêta. L'étudiant à la peau bleutée fixait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : il avait l'air de ne plus rien entendre.

« …Kisame… ? »

Le blond, au bout d'un moment, finit par être amusé par la torpeur totale de son ami. Il essaya tout de même d'apercevoir ce que ce dernier regardait, parce qu'il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Suivant la direction de ses yeux, Deidara aperçu seulement des lycéens qui parlaient, parlaient, parlaient… Une tâche de couleur attira son attention deux secondes avant de disparaître entre les silhouettes d'autres étudiants. Du vert…

C'est le moment que choisi Kisame pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Euh…O-oui, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, laisse tomber! » lui rétorqua le blond avec un sourire amusé.

Le lycéen, qui avait l'air troublé, ne répondit rien. La curiosité pétillait dans ses prunelles argentées.

_Je me demande bien ce qu'il a vu_, se demanda Deidara, intrigué. Il regarda sa montre.

« Oulah, euh Kisa on devrait y aller, hm ! »

Le lycéen le fixa puis acquiesça avant de se lever.

« Cours de français. » annonça t-il pour rappeler au blond l'ordre des horaires.

« Heureusement que le planning spécial est bientôt fini ! » soupira son ami.

Ce dernier se releva avec un peu de difficulté et commença à marcher normalement.

« Eh, mais t'a l'air de mieux contrôler ! » s'exclama Kisame avec un sourire amusé.

Ils rirent quand Tobi arriva et se vianda juste devant eux avec un « senpai » étouffé.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai plusieurs confirmations à régler et quelques nouvelles à annoncer. » Le professeur Iruka venait de prendre la parole, puis afficha un sourire chaleureux à un lycéen particulier. « J'aimerais savoir si Deidara se sent mieux après ce qui c'est passé. »

Le blond releva la tête depuis sa place. « …Oui, merci. Ca va mieux. » répondit-il alors avec un léger sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Neji, le principal et ses adjoints sont en train de décider s'il devra quitter définitivement l'établissement pour un an ou une durée plus prolongée. » lui dit l'instituteur. Des petits chuchotements se répandirent dans la salle. Qu'allait t-il advenir du délinquant ?

« Ensuite, j'aimerais revenir sur le sujet dont je vous avais parlé au début de la semaine : un nouvel élève nous rejoint aujourd'hui dans le système de notre lycée ! »

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle. Un bruit retentit alors au fond de cette dernière : un individu y était. Il avait été si discret que personne ne l'avait vu remonter toute la pièce. Il longea les rangs du milieu et alla lentement se poster à côté de l'enseignant. Tout le monde pouvait parfaitement voir sa tête et certains échangèrent des chuchotements surpris.

Ce jeune homme était très étrange. Il avait une peau d'une couleur différente : la partie gauche de son corps était noire, tendit que l'autre côté était blanc. Il avait également des cheveux ébouriffés verts mais rangés dans une sorte de raie, mais bien que ces derniers soit adorablement en légère bataille ils ne cachaient pas les prunelles si spéciales de cet individu : de grands yeux ambrés, teintés de calme et avant tout, de silence.

« Il s'appelle Teien no _Zetsu_. Il vient d'un village très ancien mais très réputé pour ses connaissances en botanique terrestre et aquatique et son taux de tourisme très élevé. Soyez aimable. » déclara Iruka d'une voix plutôt amicale pour essayer de mettre à l'aise le nouveau venu. Il reprit, un peu plus sérieux :

« Hum… Tobi, allez vous mettre à côté de Kiriaki. Zetsu, prenez sa place. »

Tobi grogna des paroles indéchiffrables et avec une mine déçue et des « Kisame-kun » par-ci, et des « Tobi est pourtant un bon garçon » par-là, il alla rejoindre sa nouvelle place.

« Kisame, pourriez-vous lui montrer les cours récents que nous faisons en ce moment ? Vous pourriez aussi l'aider à suivre. » demanda Iruka au délégué de section. Le lycéen à la peau bleue acquiesça, tandis que le nouvel élève se dirigeait lentement vers sa place. C'est dans le calme le plus total qu'il s'assit sur sa chaise. Kisame se racla la gorge et déclara :

« Hm… Bon, en ce moment on voit plutôt les projets en binômes, mais comme les horaires sont temporaires jusqu'à la fin du mois, tu auras sûrement le temps de te caler, je pense. » Le nouveau lycéen hocha silencieusement la tête. Il croisa alors les yeux argentés de son voisin. Un blanc s'imposa entre eux.

« …Je m'appelle Kisame Hoshigaki. Si tu as des problèmes, viens me voir. » dit alors l'étudiant à la peau bleutée avec un grand sourire amical. Zetsu resta d'abord indéchiffrable à cette approche. Il plissa discrètement les yeux, puis ses prunelles s'adoucirent et il lui afficha alors un tout petit sourire, timide mais gentil. Son teint avait légèrement rougit.

« …Merci. »

Le délégué de section fut heureux de pouvoir entendre la voix masculine mais fine et douce de son nouveau voisin. Il prit alors une grande joie à expliquer le fonctionnement du lycée et, avec curiosité, à poser des questions sur les plantes aquatiques du village de Zetsu, qui restait calme, mais avait l'air à l'aise avec l'autre jeune homme.

Deidara, lui, soupirait de plus belle. Kisame avait l'air de s'occuper, mais lui, il n'avait rien sur quoi se fixer. Et bizarrement, la chaise à côté de lui était délogée. Madara avait prévu de sécher un cours ? Enfin, en même temps tant mieux. Il n'aura pas à croiser ses prunelles si spéciales et si agréables à regarder. Le cours se passa calmement. Sans l'Uchiha, les autres délinquants étaient moins bruyants. Certains même, étrangement, s'échangeaient des regards méfiants, comme s'ils partageaient ensemble un élément terrible à venir. Le blond, comme s'il ne s'était pas assez reposé à l'hôpital, s'endormi.

* * *

Le chemin du retour était beaucoup plus calme : comme les parents de Deidara rentraient tard et qu'il n'avait plus de ticket de bus, il décida de rentrer à pieds chez lui. Le ciel était déchiré entre la gemme d'orange – jaune – rose et rouge – violet – bleu foncé. Joli tableau.

Le blond marchait à présent tranquillement dans les rues. La dernière petite brise fraîche qui allait disparaître à cause des immeubles qui l'étouffait caressa sa nuque. Il soupira.

Tout était si bizarre en ce moment… Comment de telles choses pouvaient lui arriver en si peu de temps ? C'est vrai quoi, tout n'avait commencé que depuis une semaine…

Il pensa alors aux cours de gym qu'il avait arrêté l'année dernière. Heureusement que ses grands-parents lui avait fait découvrir cet art corporel… Ils étaient morts maintenant.

_Arrête de te briser le moral… _se dit-il à lui-même, sa sueur chutant.

Il arriva devant la petite ruelle où certains délinquants passaient. Il la longea pour sortir sur une rue plus ouverte, quand une voix malheureusement familière parvint jusqu'à son ouie fine :

« Magne-toi Hidan merde ! Madara nous attend, on a pas que ça à foutre ! »

Deidara tourna les yeux : il vit entre la fente d'un mur la chevelure rouge sang de Sasori. Par réflexe, il s'écarta un peu, mais revint très vite sur ses pas pour, par curiosité, regarder la scène.

« Eh, calme-toi ! C'est bon, j'ai juste réglé son compte à un gosse qui cherchait! » répondit alors une voix qui sortit d'une autre petite rue. Les cheveux argentés d'Hidan étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un air… Malheureusement adorable.

« Madara doit avoir terminé avec les autres. On doit le rejoindre. »

Le blond était tellement intrigué qu'il commença par se poser des questions. Marchand, les autres, Madara ?

« Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez ! On a client qui attend. »

La voix du délinquant aux cheveux ébène retentit et électrisa Deidara. L'Uchiha était là, portant une veste noire un peu délabré et un jean délavé, lui suffisant à se protéger de la froide température des ruelles. Il avait à présent une plus grande cicatrice sur la joue, encore toute fraîche. Sa main droite était éraflée et la peau de sa paume était déchiquetée. Dans son autre main, il portait un sac. Sasori s'adressa à lui.

« Ah ! Madara. On a été un peu plus long que prévu. Les flics se déplient en ce moment.

- Je le savais. Bon, on y va, la marchandise n'attend pas, elle. » riposta le nouveau venu avec une légère… froideur. Il se détourna et pénétra dans une petite rue, entravée de briques rouges et marrons : les autres délinquants le suivirent. Le blond se rendit à l'évidence : c'était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Quelques dizaines de secondes après le passage de Madara et ses compères, il pénétra dans la ruelle.

Il suivit la silhouette d'Hidan, qui était le dernier de la file. S'enfonçant encore plus loin dans les quartiers, il se dit que leur groupe devait vraiment connaître ce petit labyrinthe. La voix de l'Uchiha le força à accélérer le pas et alla se cacher derrière un mur effondré pour regarder la scène : les délinquants se trouvait devant un jeune homme qui avait l'air inquiet, tenant un sac assez ample.

« Commande AB78. Identifiant. » demanda alors Madara. L'inconnu lui tendit une carte, tremblant. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux ébène la prit et la regarda. Il y passa un trait vert grâce à un feutre et la lui redonna.

« L'argent. » déclara alors Sasori. Le jeune homme redoubla de tremblements. Il baissa les yeux et bégaya lamentablement :

« Je…Hm…Je n-n'ai pas…De quoi payer… »

Les délinquants le fixèrent. Leurs regards s'assombrirent.

« Hidan… Je pense que je vais te le laisser. On a pas de temps à perdre, cet imbécile nous a bouffé un quart d'heure. » dit alors Madara d'une voix calme, presque douce, pourtant dépourvue de chaleur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés esquissa un sourire narquois, presque cruel. Il se dirigea vers l'inconnu et le plaqua au mur.

« Alors mec, comme ça tu vient nous faire perdre notre temps si précieux ? Jashin-sama te maudira avant moi… » siffla t-il entre son sourire. Il commença alors à donner de violents coups de poings au « marchandeur », qui étouffait cris sur cris. Sasori soupira lourdement.

« On a un autre gars à aller voir ? » demanda t-il à l'Uchiha. Ce dernier le regarda.

« Notre client le plus fidèle. »

Les yeux du roux se plissèrent. Il se retourna alors et s'adressa à Hidan :

« Boucle-lui son compte, maintenant on se magne. »

L'intéressé entraîna l'inconnu évanoui et l'enfouit dans des poubelles avec un rire sadique.

« J'aimerais trop voir sa tête quand il va se réveiller !

- Tu ne la verras pas. On y va. »

Les délinquants bougèrent, se dirigeant dans une autre ruelle.

Deidara était halluciné. Madara… faisait du _deal_ ? Accompagné de Hidan et Sasori ? Inquiet de la suite, il suivit d'un pas plus hésitant les vendeurs de drogue. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils séchaient les cours ? Pour quelle motivation accomplissaient-ils cette activité ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les rues par lesquelles ils passaient étaient de plus en plus sombres et froides, plus jonchées de débris, de détritus et autres obstacles sur le terrain. _Client difficile_, pensa le blond, pas très rassuré. Il entendit vaguement Sasori et Hidan discuter quelque chose, avant que le silence des pas revienne au trône.

Ils débouchèrent dans une zone où étaient éparpillées des briques cassées et des poutres de bois. Quel quartier… Surprenant. De quoi abriter deux cents personnes à la rue.

Un inconnu se tenait devant eux : une cape noire un peu délavée et salie cachait son visage.

« Salut, Madara. »

Sa voix retentit : elle était calculatrice, mais teintée d'ironie et on pouvait savoir par le timbre des paroles que le nouveau venu souriait. Il se tourna vers l'Uchiha et semblait fixer Sasori et Hidan.

« …Vous avez été un peu plus longs. » déclara t-il alors.

« Un faux-rang nous a retardé. » riposta Madara, calmement mais un peu sèchement.

« Hm…Ah, le temps. »

L'inconnu souleva donc sa capuche.

Deidara crut qu'il allait s'étrangler et mourir de suffocation.

Ses traits si enfantins, ses cheveux sombres en bataille, ses yeux onyx autrefois si joyeux…

« Je voudrais _ma commande habituelle_. » déclara le nouveau venu avec un sourire discret en tendant sa carte d'identification. Madara la prit et la raya, avant de l'échanger contre l'argent que Tobi tenait en mains. Le délinquant lui servit alors sa « livraison ».

« Vous devriez mettre plus de services. » déclara le brun en rangeant son porte-monnaie.

« On fait ce qu'on peut. Tu sais bien que la police passe voir quelques fois par ici. »

Le blond sentit une terrible nausée s'emparer de lui. _Tobi_, cet être si idiot mais si attachant, était en vrai un mauvais genre et complotait même avec des dealers ? Son ton était si différent, son regard n'exprimait plus toute cette naïveté et cette folie qui le faisait tellement rire. Tobi était froid. Froid mais moqueur. Tout comme Madara, qui pourtant aujourd'hui ne souriait pas. Qui pourtant aujourd'hui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir rire.

Son « ami » aux cheveux sombres esquissa un petit sourire et regarda l'Uchiha de ses yeux à présent glacés.

« … Tu devrais _le _prendre comme dealer. Il est jeune mais bon, ce sera mieux que de rester chez _lui_, tout seul… Ou presque… » souffla t-il. Madara se figea.

« _Il _ne s'en mêlera pas! Tant qu'_il_ reste en dehors de ça, je continuerais. » grinça t-il des dents, ses yeux s'étant brusquement enflammés de colère. Tobi rigola. Plutôt inquiétant, son nouveau rire…

« Imbécile. Tu es tellement _dépendant_… » chuchota t-il, avant de se retourner et de remettre sa capuche pour s'éloigner. Deidara vit les poings de l'Uchiha se serrer. Il jeta un regard saignant à la silhouette qui s'éloignait et se détourna.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet idiot soit un de nos clients les plus réputés… » grogna Hidan, tendu.

« Il faudra s'y faire. Il l'est depuis longtemps, il fait tout pour se faire une identité différente à Okan. Et puis ça fait seulement quatre jours que tu le sais. » déclara Sasori.

« Bon. On a plus rien à faire maintenant. Je rentre. » dit alors Madara d'un ton froid. Il sortit de la ruelle et disparut plus loin. Hidan grogna et prit la direction de chez lui… Vers la cachette de Deidara. Ce dernier sentit un frisson glacé l'avertir, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, priant pour que le délinquant ne l'aperçoive pas entre les débris.

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui… Encore plus près… Il cru que son cœur allait exploser, bien que ça aurait été joli. Hidan passa à côté de lui et disparut dans une ruelle: il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Sasori s'était éloigné. Le cœur encore battant, il essaya de faire le point dans sa tête douloureuse.

Madara faisait du deal, son client était Tobi, qui se cachait sous une pseudo-identité…Qui était cet individu dont leur dernier dialogue avait été le sujet ?

C'est en titubant qu'il se releva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du quartier. C'était dur à trouver, les murs étaient froids, et ils se ressemblaient tous. Il finit pourtant par trouver la lumière jaune-orange du soleil couchant au bout d'une ruelle. Il se retrouva à son point de départ.

Il soupira de soulagement avant de regarder sa montre. Quoi ? Bientôt dix-neuf heures ?! Il devait absolument rentrer chez lui, ses parents allaient l'étrangler s'il ne rentrait pas !

Il commença à courir, chancelant : son affreux vertige accentué des récentes découvertes refit surface.

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 7.]

Chapitre 7 ! :D J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, parce que moi… Bof…

Ahhh ! LE NOUVEL ELEVE è_é Le voilà ! Bah oui, _j'adore Zetsu_ :P Son nom (Teien no Zetsu) veut dire « Zetsu des Jardins » Lool je suis l'originalité incarnée vous avez vu ?

Kisame a l'air surpris au début… Normal, Zetsu est bizarre, comme lui. J'ai l'impression que grâce à ça un lien peut se lier entre eux.

…Ouais… Je savais qu'au début je ne parlerais pas beaucoup de _Tobi_, mais je l'ai dis au chapitre 1, _il saura bien caché son jeu_. Il reviendra bientôt, vous verrez. **Madara à l'air de ne pas l'aimer**, ça, on s'y intéressera plus tard.

_Pauvre Deidara…_ En tout cas lui il en peu plus xD

**Je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir regarder la partie 7, et, maintenant que vous êtes là, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews qui me permettront de m'améliorer ! Ou marquez tout simplement votre avis, que vous soyez inscrits ou anonymes, lâchez-vous je ne supprimerais rien sauf les pubs :)**

**Oiiin, ma rentrée c'est demain... Je vais continuer à poster mais beaucoup moins régulièrement x/ Courage moua! 8D**

**J'aimerais au passage remercier tout les anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre:**

- Atlanaka

- Nagi

- Erotan

- kapoué

- anonymak

**Et mes plus fidèles revieweuses inscrites **:

- HollySparrow

- hecate600

- Milianii-chan

- Itachinokankei

~Merci beaucoup et attendez pour le chapitre 8 !

**- Dokeshi :]**


	8. La rose morte

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le résumé du chapitre précédent cette fois! (bugs du site)**

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **The river - Good Charlotte / Frontline - ... / Beautiful, dirty rich - Lady Gaga

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Dei, je suis désolé, mais là je trouve ça simplement _impossible._

- Kisame, crois-moi, je te promets, je l'ai vu, hm !

- Pardon… Je peux pas cadrer ça.

- Puisque je te le dis ! J'ai vu Tobi marchander de la drogue avec Madara ! Je te promets ! »

Kisame, qui suivait Deidara sur le chemin du lycée, fit une mine déconfite.

« Sérieusement ? Tobi faire du deal ? C'est toi qui te drogue, Dei…

- Mais… Tu dois me croire ! Je te promets, hm ! Je l'ai VU de mes propres yeux, et je ne mens jamais!

- Euh…

- Enfin, presque…

- …Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il me faut des preuves. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés fit la moue. C'est vrai, Kisame avait de quoi être surpris au fait que Tobi –un être stupide avec cinq ans d'âge mental- puisse vendre et acheter des produits illicites, surtout avec un délinquant comme l'Uchiha. Mais après tout, les yeux professionnels de Deidara l'avait vu, ça lui suffisait pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie.

Il était en colère contre Tobi. En colère parce qu'il leur avait mentis, à lui et à tout le monde, parce qu'il les avait endormis de toute méfiance.

Le jardin du lycée était étrangement bourré d'étudiants : chacun voguait à ses occupations, ses discussions… On voyait même Kiba et Shikamaru qui parlaient ensemble, et Gaara qui avait commencé un 2ème livre : on pouvait lire sur le titre _Naruto Shippuden_.

« Vraiment Deidara, Tobi ne peux pas faire ça. Franchement, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je-

- Senpaaaaaaaiiii ! »

Le cri d'un certain pseudo-imbécile retentit jusqu'aux oreilles du blond. La réaction fut immédiate : le lycéen se retourna brusquement et ses yeux se plissèrent au fur et à mesure que Tobi arrivait vers eux. Quand le brun tenta de lui sauter dessus, Deidara recula et s'écria :

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Silence. Son « ami » brun se figea, et lui afficha un regard inquiet.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Senpai ? Tobi a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui, t'a fait quelque chose de mal ! Sale menteur ! » grinça le blond avec dégoût.

« Dei, arrête, je… » chuchota Kisame.

« Pourquoi tu nous as tous roulés comme ça ?! T'a autre chose à faire, non, hm ?! » hurla son ami, l'ignorant royalement. Tobi, lui, avait l'air de plus en plus perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles, senpai ? »

Le blond grinça de dents, agacé.

« Je ne suis pas convaincu à 100%, là… » murmura une nouvelle fois l'étudiant aux yeux argentés.

« Bon, viens là senpai, on va s'expliquer tous les deux ! » proposa alors le brun, ayant l'air un peu désorienté. Deidara le suivit et, à contre cœur, s'éloigna de Kisame pour suivre Tobi dans le coin d'un couloir sur le côté : quasiment personne ne passait par-là. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir _vraiment _ s'expliquer. Le lycéen au visage d'enfant se retourna et demanda de sa voix fluette :

« Alors senpai, que-… »

Un hoquet de surprise lui coupa la fin de sa phrase quand le blond posa violemment sa main sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête.

« Comment ça se fait, Tobi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça… Avec _lui _? » s'exclama Deidara, en accentuant le « _lui_ » avec dégoût. Le brun leva un sourcil, déboussolé.

« De quoi tu p-

- Pourquoi tu marchande de la drogue avec Madara ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit depuis le début ?! » hurla le blond, les yeux plissés de fureur.

A ces mots, Tobi se figea. Son regard cette fois-ci indéchiffrable fixait les prunelles brillantes de colère de « son ami », puis il baissa lentement la tête. Après un silence, il esquissa un sourire, puis gloussa. Un petit rire qui s'amplifia, jusqu'à ce que le regard furieux de Deidara se transforme en perplexité totale. Le brun releva les yeux pour afficher le même sourire qu'il avait montré la veille avec Madara. Son sourire froid.

« Alors comme ça, tu espionne, Deidara ? » dit-il de sa voix à présent calculatrice et moqueuse. Il repoussa le blond pour le plaquer sur le mur à son tour : le blond frémit soudainement en sentant sur lui ce regard dépourvu de chaleur.

« C'est vrai, je suis dealer, moi aussi. Madara et celui qui me prête main forte et qui, avant tout, me procure les drogues que je souhaite. Ce n'est quasiment qu'un faire-valoir. »

Tobi prit entre ses doigts le menton de l'autre lycéen et releva sa tête vers lui. Deidara, complètement figé, déglutit en sentant le souffle chaud du brun sur son visage quand ce dernier chuchota :

« Pourquoi étais-tu là ? Tu suivais Madara ?» Ce murmure doux troubla d'abord le blond, puis, en laissant l'information arriver jusqu'à son cerveau, il reprit le contrôle de son corps et sortit brusquement de sa torpeur :

« Que-…Quoi ? N-non ! Je…

- Si tu en sais trop, tu seras… Comment dire. Foutu ? » déclara Tobi avant un petit rire effrayant. Il s'écarta de Deidara et lui dévoua un sourire _glacial_.

« Le jeu ne fait que commencer, senpai ! » reprit-il de sa voix fluette, avant de s'éloigner et de délaisser là un blond totalement blasé. Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés était largué de côté. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que Tobi était dealer, mais delà à ce que Madara soit son faire-valoir ? Après tout, on apprend toujours quelque chose chaque jour… Un peu étourdi, Deidara tenta de marcher vers sa première salle de cours. Malheureusement, quelque chose hantait son esprit.

_Le jeu ne fait que commencer, senpai._

* * *

Et ça parle, et ça re-parle, toujours la même chose, quel épuisement…

Le professeur Iruka n'intéressait plus Deidara. En ce moment, tout ce qu'il faisait en classe c'était recopier machinalement le cours et fourrer la tête dans ses bras croisés sur sa table.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Pourtant, il entendait très bien les esquisses d'un crayon à côté de lui. Madara dessinait _tout le temps _? Il tourna lentement les yeux et risqua un regard.

Le délinquant tenait sa joue par la paume de sa main, et de sa main _gauche_ dessinait sur son bloc-notes… Un rose blanche qui saignait. C'était délicat, rempli de sous-entendus, on avait l'impression que l'Uchiha avait vraiment devant lui une fleur flétrie et qu'il essayait de lui redonner vie, mais cette dernière saignait abondamment. A ces pensées, le blond sentit une émotion de curiosité pour son voisin. Madara était vraiment spécial… Et étrange. Comment dire, qui à par un délinquant-sadique-dealer avec de longs cheveux noirs pourrait dessiner une rose blanche qui mourrait en cours de français au lycée ? Et puis, cette lettre était si mystérieuse… Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé une chose pareille ?

L'Uchiha dut pourtant sentir la lourde charge du regard sur lui, car il tourna des yeux plissés vers Deidara et lui dit sèchement :

« T'a un problème ?… »

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés lui afficha un regard froid avant de se détourner.

* * *

_Bon. Ok, tu souffle. Tu respire, j'en sais rien, pas de quoi stresser… Pourquoi je stresse, moi, d'ailleurs ?!_

Frustré, Deidara !

Le blond souffla et entreprit un mode humoriste et ridicule de zazen pour se « calmer ». C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il s'aplatissait le moral de stress ?! Juste parce qu'il avait pour idée de… d'aller voir Madara pour lui 'poser des questions'. C'était vraiment irréel tout ça, Deidara n'avait rien à voir avec ça, pourtant une énergie le poussait à aller voir l'Uchiha, à comprendre dans quelle « complication » il s'était fourré. Il s'était organisé un mini-plan avant la pause-déjeuner, et maintenant le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Première étape : le trouver. On sait jamais où il est, ce connard !

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés dut sûrement parcourir tout le bâtiment. Il n'avait pas mangé, il était fatigué mais pressé d'en découdre, et il se fichait de la réaction de Madara.

Il cru mourir de soulagement et d'angoisse quand son cœur fit un bond : l'Uchiha était de dos à lui, descendant les escaliers un à un, visiblement pas très pressé. Tant mieux. Deidara voulu l'appeler mais son nom resta coincé dans sa gorge.

_Je..._ _j'arrive même pas à dire son prénom maintenant..._ pensa t-il, déglutissant pour s'exclamer avec manque d'assurance :

« Eh, euh… l'Uchiha, là ! »

Madara arrêta son mouvement et se retourna lentement pour croiser son regard. Les yeux onyx fixèrent les azurs, interrogatifs mais agacés, presque snobes. Le blond prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du délinquant. Un silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Deidara le rompit en tendant la lettre qu'il avait reçue à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es ennuyé à aller chercher ça pour moi, hm. » dit-il, faisant allusion à son téléphone.

Madara lui sourit narquoisement.

« Ca ? Ca me regarde. Sois content que je te l'ai repris intacte, j'aurais pu le rendre cassé. »

Il n'attendit pas la suite et recommença à descendre les marches. Deidara reprit alors :

« Je…Je sais pourquoi tu sèches tous les cours, mais je ne comprends pas. Réponds à mes questions. »

L'Uchiha le regarda à nouveau : il avait l'air amusé, comme intéressé de voir ce que le blond pouvait inventer.

« J'écoute. » dit-il alors, odieux.

Le blond le fixa de ses yeux plissés d'incertitude. Il déglutit pour dire dans le silence du couloir, clair et ferme :

« Pourquoi tu deal avec Tobi, et qui est celui dont vous parliez hier, hm ? »

Le grand vide de bruits enveloppa l'atmosphère.

Madara avait cessé son sourire. Il n'avait plus l'air narquois, il n'était plus entourer de son aura « supérieur », non. Il avait des prunelles surprises, un visage figé, son corps ne répondait plus comme si le temps s'était subitement arrêté, il ne cligna même pas une fois des yeux. Il fixait Deidara comme si ce dernier venait de lui dire qu'il était un être non identifié qui transmettait la rage à chaque regard.

Puis, en cinq secondes, son visage se métamorphosa : un sourire fou orna sa bouche, ses deux billes onyx se teintèrent de moquerie, une moquerie délirante. Il dit d'une voix grondante et tremblante à la fois :

« …Comment…Comment sais-tu tout ça ?… »

Le blond, qui n'était pas habitué à un comportement différent du « Madara-odieux-et-vilain », recula, inquiet. Mais le délinquant ne lui laissa pas le temps pour un pas de plus, il se jeta sur lui et lui assaisonna un coup de poing à la joue, violent.

« Ma vie te regarde, hein ?! ESPIONNER NE TE SUFFIT PAS, IL FAUT QUE TU VIENNES EN PLUS VENIR AVEC TES PUTAINS DE QUESTIONS ?! » vociféra t-il, les yeux s'étant faits émergés d'une vague brûlante de ce qu'on appelait fureur.

Il frappa une deuxième fois Deidara, au ventre cette fois-ci : ce dernier s'écroula de douleur. Il n'avait même pas donner une seule marque d'offensive que le délinquant l'avait déjà mis à terre. Ces poings étaient très puissants et affreusement douloureux. Recroquevillé, honteux, aux pieds de l'Uchiha, il entendit le lycéen aux longs cheveux noirs lui dire, presque murmurer de nouvelles paroles, teintées de rage.

« J'en ai marre de jouer avec toi… C'était drôle, mais maintenant tu dépasses les bornes… Bien sûr que je me foutais de toi, je n'en ai rien à faire que tu crèves ! J'aimerais bien t'amocher encore plus mais je ne vais pas le faire. Par contre si jamais, imbécile, tu me balance… »

Il se mit en tailleur et tira les mèches blondes de sa victime pour chuchoter à son oreille, enfin ça ressemblait tout de même plus à un grondement :

« … Je te tue. »

Il se redressa et lui adressa amicalement un coup de pied brutal et violent dans les côtes avant de le laisser en plan et de filer. Deidara mit quelques minutes avant de laisser toutes ses émotions faire surface : impuissance, faiblesse, dégoût, douleur, colère, haine, curiosité…

Quel connard ! Il se foutait bien de lui depuis le début, ses agissements et ses paroles en étaient bien la preuve. Qu'il était naïf et surtout idiot d'avoir cru un seul instant que Madara pouvait être fréquentable…

Les souvenirs des dessins étaient partis en fumée. L'Uchiha ne lui avait rien appris, il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, pourtant à présent le blond savait que le délinquant était l'être le plus écœurant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était odieux, show-off, moqueur, violent, fourbe, beau, certes, mais rien de plus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une vie parfaite, mais vu comment les Uchiha sont riches, il doit être gâté chez lui pour être aussi impertinent.

Deidara tenta de se relever : son ventre lui faisait vigoureusement mal, et sa mâchoire lui était douloureuse. C'est en gémissant qu'il se redressa et s'adossa au mur, au moins, il n'avait pas dégringolé les escaliers, s'en était une chose.

Madara n'était plus son centre d'interrogation : il était son centre de haine. Son rejet de colère. Sa source de fureur. L'Uchiha était la raison de toute cette embrouille qui emmêlait son esprit troublé.

Il ne le cadrait pas. Et ce, pour longtemps.

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 8.]

*o* Enfin une partie, me direz vous! xD

Voilà, bon ce chapitre est pas très intéressant à écrire pour moi, enfin _pour le scénario il est assez important_! Donc j'espère que vous en aurez profité, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le chapitre 9.

**T.O.B.I est définitivement dealer de première ._. **Et oui, le gentil Teubé-Tobi a décalé le nom qu'il portait si bien (merci Mili-chan xD) et est maintenant dans le rang des ennemis à venir... :devilface:

MADARA LYAAAAAAARGH 0_0 Il a frappé Dei-chaan! OMG #7 #7 _Calomnie connard_!è_é

**Si vous avez lu jusqu'à la fin, voyez que je fais un petit coucou. Je vais à présent vous demandez, s'il vous plaît, de laisser une petite review constructive ou surtout de votre avis, j'aimerais voir vos effets sur la fanfic pour voir si j'arrive à faire déclencher une émotion sur vous. J'essaye de m'améliorer, la littérature est maintenant un des points importants de ma vie ^^**

**Je rappelle que je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes directement mais je lis tout ce qu'on m'envoie et je répond souvent sur les chapitres qui suivent! Alors lâchez-vous tout est permis -sauf les puubs- !  
**

Bon j'ai pu rien à dire mnt xDD

Merci d'avoir lu! Rendez-vous au chapitre 9!

- Dokeshi. ^^


	9. Avertissement du geai moqueur

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (8):** Deidara avait raison: Tobi était réellement dealer. Ce dernier le lui avoua un matin au lycée, après que le blond l'ai accusé de mentir. Le brun semblait en vrai froid et calculateur, se préparant à frapper un grand coup, chose que, évidemment, Deidara ne pouvait directement se soucier: le lycéen aux longs cheveux blonds semblait préoccuper par Madara. Il alla d'ailleurs voir ce dernier, lors d'une pause midi, sachant qu'ils étaient tout deux demi-pensionnaires. Il arriva à pêcher l'Uchiha et à lui poser des questions sur : Pourquoi ce message qu'il avait reçu à l'hôpital. Comme Madara se moquait de lui et ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, Deidara y alla plus franchement et lui demanda pourquoi il dealait avec Tobi. Cette fois, le délinquant semblait surpris. Il devint inhabituellement furieux et frappa le blond deux fois avant de le menacer de le tuer si le lycéen allait trop loin dans ses « espionnages ». Deidara en conclut que l'Uchiha était vraiment une personne écoeurante et qu'il ne méritait même pas que le blond s'intéresse à lui. Il le détestait, sincèrement.

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Hollywood - Madonna / Bad Apple - Hatsune Miku ft. Teto Kasane / Darkest child var.A -

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Leur chant. C'était quasiment tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre.

Le lycée Okan abritait une petite troupe d'oiseaux particuliers : les milusanges. Des volatiles à plumage bleu et noir pour les mâles, blanc où même argenté pour les femelles, brillant en plein soleil, qui pouvaient reproduire les sons chantés où sifflés. Ils volaient d'arbre en arbre, on ne les voyait presque jamais tellement ils étaient rapides, mais une certaine légende disaient que si un être humain chantait autour d'eux et que les milusanges lui répondait, où même qu'ils se révélaient devant lui, c'était signe que l'humain était un regorgement de tristesse ou de détresse. Personne, sauf les jeunes enfants, n'y croyait.

« Tu aimes ça, toi, leurs voix à eux ?… » demanda Kisame, fixant le ciel. Deidara rouvrit les yeux, somnolent, et ne réfléchis même pas à la question.

« Oui. » déclara t-il d'un trais.

« Pas moi. Ca ressemble à une plainte.

- C'est leur particularité…

- C'est dommage, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est comme ça, hm. »

Leur échange se termina ainsi.

Le blond aux beaux yeux azur était heureux d'être assis sous cet arbre, à côté de ce Kisame, sous ce soleil. Il oubliait tous ses problèmes, ses douleurs –il avait eu des bleus au ventre-, et même ses notes. A vrai dire, le chant des milusanges lui semblait paisible, un peu nostalgique, certes, mais agréable. Il était fier de faire partie d'un lycée qui abritait une espèce d'oiseaux aussi étrange.

Il avait tout avoué à son ami, les révélations de Tobi, le comportement de Madara, tout ce qu'il savait. Kisame lui avait répondu d'essayer de ne plus se mêler de l'histoire, cela vaudrait mieux pour lui et il pourrait reprendre une vie moins « mouvementée ». Il avait raison, il n'avait rien à voir avec ça il allait ignorer Tobi et l'Uchiha, reprendre son travail de sculpture, sa vie de lycéen et travailler pour passer en première, tout ça sans se mettre en travers de leurs petites rencontres illicites.

Cette résolution lui fit ressentir une émotion de soulagement : c'est vrai que ce petit train-train Madara et tralala l'avait beaucoup, voir même assez frustré comme ça. Vraiment…

Il proposa à Kisame de préparer un contrôle d'HSTG, rengorgé d'une envie de reprendre sa vie _normale_, en se foutant évidemment du fait que son ami était gay. Ce dernier le regarda et rougit, avant de bafouiller :

« Euh… Je ne peux pas, je dois aider Zetsu…On a prévu de se retrouver ce soir. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés lui envoya un regard malicieux avant d'acquiescer. Il se releva et regarda sa montre.

« Je vais y aller, le temps que je rentre, il sera dix-neuf heures. A plus ! » dit-il alors, saluant Kisame qui lui adressa un sourire amical.

Le blond quitta alors le jardin du lycée et marcha avec paresse. Son chez-lui était loin devant, pourtant il ne voulait pas se presser et détendit le pas. Entendant encore le chant des milusanges, il sourit. Le soleil était pourpré d'un joli jaune miel, appétissant mais surtout paisible, la route étant teintée de cette belle couleur. Appréciant cette lueur chaleureuse, il se mit en route.

* * *

_Jeudi. Première heure : français. Ok. Et alors ? On va travailler sur la langue française. Ou est le problème ? … Pourquoi je stresse comme ça !_

Raah, Deidara croyait que ça allait être facile de supprimer sa boule dans le ventre, mais il avait tord ! Enfin, pourquoi stressait-il de la sorte ? Sérieusement, il n'y avait aucune raison, à par le fait que Madara soit à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui…

Le blond s'était dit qu'il allait en finir avec cette histoire, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne lui adressera pas un seul regard. Même pas à son carnet.

« Dei ! »

Le lycéen sursauta de surprise quand Kisame lui donna une tape plutôt lasse sur le dos. Il se retourna : son ami lui afficha un regard peiné.

« Devine qui est revenu ? » déclara t-il, regardant quelqu'un derrière son épaule. Le blond, intrigué, fit volte-face et afficha une grimace : Neji était de retour, discutant avec Sasuke et Suigestu. Il ne s'était pas fait virer, finalement ? Pourquoi le principal n'avait rien fait ?

« VOUS AVEZ MAL ENTENDU ?! ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! »

Le hurlement du professeur Iruka fit taire toute la salle. Après un énorme silence, chaque lycéen se rendit à sa place. Quand tout le monde fut installer, l'instituteur souffla et déclara calmement :

« Bien, vous allez sortir vos cahiers _maintenant_ et continuer votre travail d'hier. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui. Vite ! »

Deidara n'avait jamais vu l'enseignant aussi énervé : il avait un regard mauvais, son nez barré d'une cicatrice était froncé. Zetsu, qui était tout de même un nouveau, n'avait pas l'air surpris ni intimidé. En parlant du lycéen aux cheveux verts, beaucoup de personnes semblaient le trouver étrange, voir même suspect, mais beaucoup de filles le trouvait… Mignon. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ?

Et bien, sans mentir, Zetsu était beau quand il était silencieux. Quand ses yeux ambrés étaient plongés dans le vague, ils perdaient leur lueur. C'était vraiment captivant, on voyait bien que le nouveau s'isolait réellement. Pourtant, il avait attiré l'attention d'un certain lycéen à côté de lui… D'ailleurs, Kisame passait du temps avec lui et était le seul qui arrivait à le faire sourire et à le sortir de son monde si intriguant. Le jeune homme à la peau bleue pouvait devenir ami avec tout le monde s'il le voulait, de toute façon…

Pas comme le blond, qui sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la main pendant deux secondes à peine. C'était long, fin… Et aussi doux que le ventre d'un chaton. Il ne put apercevoir la matière mais réalisa par contre qu'un certain dealer venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui… Il comprit alors qu'il venait de frôler les cheveux de Madara. Il se figea et fixa machinalement sa table. La boule au ventre refit surface à cause de la surprise : il déglutit et sortit son matériel, tout raide.

L'Uchiha n'avait pas l'air tendu le moins du monde, il se comportait normalement mais ne disait rien. Enfin, Deidara pensait qu'il se _comportait normalement_ mais refusait de voir son visage et donc, parallèlement, son attitude. Le professeur Iruka parlait sans aisance ni motivation : il avait l'air épuisé, fatigué et énervé. Neji se fit virer au bout de huit minutes, ainsi que Hidan et Itachi.

Le blond écouta pourtant, compris, nota, s'égara dans ses pensées cinq minutes avant d'écouter l'instituteur une nouvelle fois. Il s'était détendu, Madara ne se manifestait pas, c'est comme s'il essayait de se transformer en papier calque. Mais pourtant, pendant un mouvement du blond et de l'Uchiha, une chose redoutée se produisit :

Leurs mains se frôlèrent.

Frôler n'était même pas le verbe exact : elles se touchèrent pendant une longue seconde. Machinalement, les deux lycéens relevèrent la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Deidara le regretta à l'instant même ou il avait redressé les yeux, mais c'était trop tard : les deux prunelles d'une magnifique couleur sombre emprisonnèrent les siennes, tel un trou noir qui grâce à une force magnétique et physique attirait des météores faisant malheureusement leur pèlerinage galactique à ses alentours.

Un grand silence les enveloppa, les paroles à présent insensées du professeur disparurent, les bruits de stylo devinrent muets. Les yeux de l'Uchiha reflétaient une sorte de transe, comme s'ils tentaient de faire face à ceux du lycéen aux cheveux dorés qui était aussi raide qu'un bâton. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : les prunelles onyx s'empourprèrent de haine et foudroyèrent les bleutées, et s'ils avaient été des revolvers, le blond serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Ce dernier se glaça totalement sur place.

Quand on voyait ce regard effrayant de près, il y avait de quoi attraper d'affreux frissons. Son cœur inquiet s'accéléra. Il revit dans les yeux sombres du délinquant la méfiance qu'il avait remarquée lors de leur premier contact visuel au réfectoire. Pourquoi toute cette fureur dans de simples et si belles pupilles ?

« DEIDARA, MADARA, JE NE VAIS PAS ME REPETER TROIS FOIS ! SOYEZ ATTENTIFS AU COURS QUE JE DONNE ! »

La voix hystérique d'Iruka fit sursauter les deux lycéens, le blond particulièrement. Le professeur, chauffé à nerfs, les fixait de ses yeux remplis d'impatience et de colère. Deidara reprit le contrôle de ses neurones et continua son travail un peu précipitamment, tandis que Madara faisait face à l'instituteur de ses prunelles qui étaient devenus froides, puis baissa les yeux avec un grognement d'exaspération.

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, aucun ne parlait. Sasori jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Tobi qui copiait les instructions de son comportement enfantin. Zetsu et Kisame travaillaient, dans le silence comme toujours. Le délinquant aux longs cheveux noirs, lui, n'écrivait pas. Il ne dessinait pas, ne travaillait pas, il pensait. Et il avait l'air perturbé, voir inquiet. Oui, car le blond avait une fois de plus cédé à ses bonnes résolutions et lui jetait quelques coups d'œil lui aussi, encore plus rapides et discrets.

Pourquoi ce lycéen arrivait toujours à transformer son jour, son point de vue ? Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il ne savait quasiment _rien _sur lui. Madara dealait depuis quelques années, il était fourbe, il se sentait supérieur et il mentait. Plutôt bien, en plus. Mais c'était à cause de ça que Deidara se sentait à présent prisonnier de cette curiosité et il savait que maintenant, elle était profondément implantée en lui. Enchaîné d'un sentiment d'inquiétude, il se demanda jusqu'ou _cette curiosité _allait l'emmener…

* * *

Le blond soupira. Il était vraiment mal fourré… Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reprendre sa vie _normale _? Il y avait eu trop de choses dans le moment, et il était à présent si bouleversé qu'il se demandait s'il allait reprendre le cours des choses quand il ne se sentira plus concerné.

Madara était décidément un cas étrange, il changeait souvent de comportement et n'avait plus l'air si confiant qu'il était au début. C'était plus qu'intrigant, et ce n'était pas la curiosité qui intéressait le moins un certain lycéen aux cheveux d'or. Allait-elle être un défaut ou un atout ?

Il rentrait chez lui. La journée avait été longue, longue ! Kisame était rentré avec Zetsu et son voisin délinquant avait filé au dernier cours. Il était aller faire son petit bazar, peut-être.

En tout cas, Deidara était bien content de retrouver sa maison. C'est donc tranquillement qu'il avait pris le chemin le plus profitable à regarder, le parc près du lycée. Là où les mélusanges se regroupaient, mais ne se montraient jamais. Ses pas craquèrent sur la pelouse. Pourtant, alors qu'il passait entre les arbres… Une voix familière retentit.

« … Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est lui qui s'est mal comporté encore une fois. »

Une flèche transperça le cœur du blond. Oui, c'était lui qui parlait. Juste _au-dessus _de lui-même. Il leva furtivement la tête pour voir alors Madara, portant encore son uniforme de lycée, assis sur une branche à côté d'une autre personne plus petite. Cette « personne » avait d'ailleurs les mêmes cheveux que lui, un peu plus clairs peut-être, reliés en une grande queue de cheval.

Deidara sentit ses jambes remuer à nouveau et, comme si un courant d'énergie venait de passer entre ses chevilles, il se mit à courir pour s'affaler derrière un buisson. Il aurait dut partir et rentrer chez lui, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il voulut rester pour entendre la conversation. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se retint de se mettre une baffe en se sentant tellement stupide. Franchement, jusqu'à filer un délinquant…

« Mais… Mais j'aurais peut-être dut lui pardonner, non ? »

Une seconde voix jeune, naïve et teintée d'une note de regrets, inconnu au blond, retentit alors en se mélangeant aux petites musiques des oiseaux aux alentours. C'était sûrement le petit garçon qu'il avait aperçu.

« Non. Une personne ne t'insulte seulement parce que tu as refusé de lui prêté quelque chose, réfléchis. Ca ne se fait pas, c'est tout. Je l'ai fait et on me l'a fait, et franchement ça ne sert à rien. » répondit alors le timbre masculin de Madara.

Deidara se surprit à pouffer de rire en entendant cette réponse. Vraiment, lui, dire ça alors qu'il devait faire ça tous les jours ? Hm. Ca laisse à désirer. Soudain, le lycéen se crispa quand il entendit l'autre voix plus jeune dire timidement :

« Enfin, on fait tous des erreurs… Hein, nii-san ? »

_Nii-san. Grand frère. _

C'était possible, quand on regardait les physiques de ces deux jeunes personnes, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, voir énormément. Le juste fait que le délinquant ai un petit frère troublait Deidara. Parce que quand on y réfléchit… Personne ne s'y attendait et personne n'en parlait.

« Oui. » répondit l'Uchiha. On pouvait entendre par le timbre de sa voix qu'il avait un sourire léger au visage. Malheureusement le blond ne se retourna pas assez rapidement pour l'apercevoir. Il put alors réellement voir l'autre jeune homme assis sur la même branche que celle de Madara.

Il avait les mêmes yeux onyx que son frère. Pas aussi profonds, mais très beaux. Ces cheveux étaient donc reliés en queue de cheval, mais semblaient plus bleutées, voir ciel de clair de lune. Il avait un uniforme lui aussi, mais il était différent. Il avait des motifs à carreaux au col et au rebroussement des épaules, mais vert très vivant ce devait-être celui du collège près du lycée Okan. Son visage reflétait la naïveté et une certaine timidité. Ce dernier rougit et le collégien baissa les yeux.

« Nii-san, je voulais te demander une chose… »

L'autre Uchiha le regarda, attendant que son petit frère pose sa question. Ce dernier ne tarda pas.

« …Tu sais siffler ? »

Madara fronça un sourcil.

« …Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Le plus jeune tourna la tête, gêné. Le délinquant compris et sourit, amusé.

« Je sais. Tu aimes bien Hunger Games et tu ne sais pas siffler. Tu veux que je fasse l'hymne du film, c'est ça ?

- Oui… » répondit le collégien avec une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux. Madara, tout à coup, semblait réfléchir et regarda le ciel.

« Il paraît qu'on a des oiseaux reproducteurs de son dans la ville. Des milusanges je crois…

- Oui ! Il y a une légende qui dit que si les milusanges répondent au chant de quelqu'un, ça veut dire que cette personne est triste dans sa vie ! Tu y crois, toi ? » s'exclama le plus jeune, les yeux brillants.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça, quand même ! » déclara l'aîné avec un rire demi-moqueur demi-amusé. Le cadet fit la moue et lui dit :

« Bien sûr que j'y crois !

- Alors on va essayer. » répliqua Madara. Le silence se fit dans le parc. Il prit lentement une petite inspiration et siffla quatre notes, longues, douces et régulières. Les quatre notes de l'hymne du geai moqueur dans le film. Le bruit du vent était le seul son audible.

Puis, comme si personne ne s'y attendait, les mêmes quatre sons distinctifs résonnèrent dans l'arbre voisin. Puis un autre arbre répondit, plus aigu, pour suivre par un chant qui reproduisaient les notes que l'Uchiha avait sifflées, venant de toutes les directions possibles. Le collégien regardait les autres arbres, les yeux scintillants, tandis que le délinquant écoutait les reproductions de sa voix d'un air interdit.

Deidara avait suivit toute la scène. C'était intrigant, mystérieux et surtout, bizarre. C'était comme si ce spectacle était rempli de sous-entendus. Il avait assisté à des émotions qu'il n'avait pas encore perçues sur le visage fourbe et odieux de Madara, c'était cela qui le troublait plus que tout. Ce dernier se releva de la branche et sauta pour atterrir au sol comme ci de rien n'était. Le blond n'avait jamais pensé que l'Uchiha bénéficiait d'une telle agilité et d'un appui aussi sûr.

« Izuna, on rentre. Sinon, _il_ ne va pas garder son calme. »

L'intéressé, encore sur la branche, se glaça subitement et regarda son grand-frère d'un regard figé, comme si la magie des mélusanges s'était brusquement arrêtée. Et c'était vrai. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus.

Il descendit alors la hauteur qui le séparait de la branche au sol en sautant, lui aussi, pour rejoindre Madara. Ce dernier se dirigea alors avec lui vers la sortie du parc et ils s'éloignèrent de Deidara, toujours dissimulé derrière son pathétique buisson.

Le blond releva la tête et en sortit. Encore pris par une boule d'émotion qui le poussait à continuer le chemin de la mauvaise voie, celle qu'il ne devait pas emprunter, il les suivit le plus discrètement possible. Pourquoi une telle curiosité dont il était victime, ça, le lycéen aux longs cheveux dorés n'en avait aucune idée et avait l'inquiétude de ne jamais le découvrir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait, pour l'instant. Qui était « _il _» ?

Les deux Uchihas passaient dans des ruelles sombres. Ils faisaient quelques détours de rues pour passer dans les moins fréquentées soudain, quand ils tournèrent dans un coin et que Deidara les suivirent, ils avaient disparus.

Troublé, le blond compris quand il vit que le mur était possible à escalader. Il sourit. Peut-être était t-il temps pour lui d'utiliser une nouvelle fois ces cours de gym. Il recula, courra et forma une roue pour prendre de l'appui et sauta au-dessus du mur. Il voulut retomber sur ses pieds, mais il rata sa pirouette et se vianda lamentablement par terre. Il resta une légère minute ici, à se plaindre mentalement de la douleur et à ruminer sur sa perte de souplesse, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Quand il tilta qu'il allait perdre Madara de vue, il se releva en vitesse et traça la ruelle. Il vit les chevilles du délinquant tourner sur une rue publique avant de disparaître. Deidara les suivis, avant d'aboutir à la fin de ce labyrinthe. Quand il tourna la tête, sa mâchoire inférieure tomba.

Une gigantesque résidence semblait le dominer de toute sa noblesse. Elle était protégée de grandes barrières imposantes et d'un jardin à la pelouse pâle et taillée. Les murs étaient peints en rouge vif et en couleur crème, tandis que le blason d'un éventail rond, rouge sang et blanc, postait fièrement sur le toit de la magnifique maison.

C'était la première demeure des Uchiha.

Madara passa un doigt sur un détecteur posté sur le mur et la grille s'ouvra. Il pénétra dans la propriété, suivit d'Izuna, tandis que la porte se referma.

Deidara fut dix fois plus surpris. Non seulement cette baraque était gigantesque, mais en plus c'était ici que ce délinquant habitait ? Quand il disait qu'il devait être pourri gâté, c'était possible…

Rapidement, le blond fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il courra le long des barrières, arriva sur le côté de la maison et l'escalada sans problème, en retombant avec une souplesse retrouvée que personne ne pourrait avoir aussi facilement. _Merci grand-père, grand-mère !_

Etant à présent à l'intérieur du jardin de la propriété d'une des plus riches familles du pays –quel fou il était !-, il se plaqua discrètement au mur et regarda lentement à travers la fenêtre fermée. Il baissa précipitamment la tête quand Madara franchit la porte et laissa Izuna pénétrer dans la maison à son tour. La décoration de l'entrée était grande, soignée et les deux Uchiha ne s'installaient pas, pire, restaient à l'intérieur de cette entrée, comme s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux et qu'ils attendaient qu'on les reçoive.

Et c'est ce qui se passa.

Un homme sortit de la salle d'en face. Il était silencieux, et il marchait lentement. En contre jour avec la lumière artificielle des lampes, on pouvait tout de même deviner que c'était un adulte. Il fixait les deux nouveaux venus avec un regard à glacer le sang. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se figèrent et regardèrent l'homme, immobiles.

Izuna semblait enraciné au sol, ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Madara, lui, tenait des yeux meurtriers à cette personne, pourtant balayé d'une vague d'inquiétude. La voix rauque, froide et grave de l'homme retentit comme une révélation frustrante :

« Vous êtes en retard. »

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 9.]

YATAH! **Voila kapoué, je l'ai posté ton chapitre 9!** xD

Je vous ai manquée, hein? :okjesors: Désolée, je fais tout pour maintenir ma moyenne générale de 17 (ouille ouille ouille, ca va pas durer longtemps), et j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, en même temps _je vous avait prévenue que j'allais postée moins souvent!_ :P

_Bon, parlons du chap. _Personnellement je trouve qu'il est déclencheur de suspens. **La fin est vachement frustrante.** On sait même pas qui c'est X_x

Vous trouvez pas que ça tourne à l'eau de boudin?! _On parlait de lycée et on se retrouve avec des oiseaux!_ WTF?  
En tout cas je trouve l'histoire des mélusanges (volatiles de mon crû, hahaha) assez fine. Jolie légende, quoi. En plus... **Elle a l'air vraie.**

IZUNA'S MIND ORACLE GENERATION!  
Bref, le petit frère de Madara est dans la place ^_^ Et ui, _dans cette fanfic bah il est pas mort! _...Lisez Complot et vous comprendrez, incultes. *re* Hahaha.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Hunger Games, le geai moqueur est une race d'oiseau créer grâce aux modifications génétiques du futur et est capable de reproduire les sons pour transmettre les messages codés au Capitole (les méchants) :3  
_Ce film est magnifique, plein d'humanisme, allez le voir __(âmes sensibles s'abstenir...? C'est un peu gore)._

Il est un peu plus long ce chapitre vous trouvez pas? J'y ai mis plusieurs jours assez irréguliers ^^"

**Je vous spoil pour vous faire plaisir. **La semi-vérité de l'histoire se déchaînera au chapitre 10 (pour fêter la dizaine HAHAHA).

_J'aimerais remercier tout les reviewers, followers et lecteurs de "Dès ton premier regard". Vous lisez peut-être comme ça, mais moi, ça m'encourage. Et oui! Un simple geste peux faire le bonheur de quelqu'un :P_

_Je fais coucou aux anonymes qui me laissent des reviews, certes je ne peux pas répondre, mais je lis et elles me sont vraiment instructives. Peut-être plus que les inscrits... Rattrapez-vous, nom de dieu! è_é  
_

~Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, laissez une trace de votre passage si vous le souhaitez et à bientôt pour le chapitre attendu: le 10!

**- Dokeshi :)**


	10. A coup de vérité

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (9):** Alors qu'il était en train de se donner de bonnes résolutions pour s'écarter de toute cette histoire, Deidara dut renoncer à ses dernières. Décidément, le mystère qui entourait Madara était trop puissant pour qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors que l'Uchiha était dans le parc avec son soi-disant petit frère, le blond découvre alors des facettes cachées du délinquant, même son chez-soi, sa maison. Pourtant, vu l'accueil qui avait été réservé aux deux frères Uchiha, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir vraiment chez eux.

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Spellbound - Lacuna Coil / Pet - A Perfect Circle / Deidara's theme - Naruto Shippuden

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Il fixait les deux nouveaux venus avec un regard à glacer le sang. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se figèrent et regardèrent l'homme, immobiles. La voix rauque, froide et grave de l'adulte retentit comme une révélation frustrante :_

_« Vous êtes en retard. »_

La phrase avait fusée, cinglante. Madara restait immobile devant son frère qui était aussi figé que lui, avant de répliquer d'une voix grondante, presque pour montrer son insoumission :

« Les profs nous ont retenus. Ils nous lâchent en retard. »

Deidara, planté derrière sa fenêtre qui était assez fine pour laisser passer les bruits, savait que c'était un mensonge : l'Uchiha avait carrément séché le dernier cours, comment un enseignant pouvait le lâcher en retard ?

L'homme plissa les yeux.

« Et pourquoi ? Vous avez fait quelque chose ? » demanda t-il d'une voix encore plus menaçante.

« Ils retiennent toutes les classes à chaque fin de cours ! » souffla le délinquant en réponse, comme pour montrer de l'exaspération. Apparemment, cela ne plu pas à l'adulte car il serra les dents et les poings. Il fit un pas vers eux et chuchota d'une voix tremblante de rage :

« Tu sais combien de cours tu as entièrement séché en un mois ? Quatorze. Quatorze cours que j'ai la grâce de te payer pour que tu aies un minimum de chose dans ton crâne, petit salaud… Sans moi, vous seriez déjà à la porte, et je ne dépenserais pas mes réserves pour que tu les foutes en l'air… Je devrais déjà vous buter et faire passer ça pour un accident ménager… Hein ? Dis moi ! »

Il s'était rapprocher des mineurs et leur envoya un coup de poing. Madara l'avait déjà prévu et l'esquiva en poussant son frère sur le côté. Le délinquant hoqueta quand un autre coup effleura sa joue.

L'adulte changea la direction de son coude et poussa le cou du lycéen sur le côté : ce dernier fut projeter à terre avec un grognement de douleur. Il ne se releva à temps pour échapper au terrible coup de bâton très fin, ressemblant à un fouet qui alla s'abattre sur la partie gauche de son visage. La souffrance l'empêcha de crier, mais l'émotion de fureur et les yeux glacés de sang sur son visage à présent marqué d'une plaie immense passant sur son œil et sa joue gauche se lisait parfaitement.

Il stoppa l'assaut du deuxième coup de bâton que l'homme portait à son frère de ses mains qui prirent le coup à la place et se jeta sur l'homme pour lui assaisonner ses propres coups de poings. L'adulte hurla de fureur et se releva pour prendre le cou de Madara et le plaquer au mur. Ce dernier siffla quand sa respiration fut bloquée, mais son « agresseur » rajouta alors ses coups de fouets.

Ce dernier jubila de satisfaction quand l'Uchiha cria enfin de douleur. Un hurlement très court, rempli de rage et de cette délicieuse souffrance que les sadiques aimaient tellement.

L'homme continua ses assauts, ricanant, tandis que Izuna se remettait du choc et que le délinquant retenait ses cris en tentant de se dégager, tremblant de rage.

Deidara, depuis le premier coup de bâton, s'était totalement figé, interdit. Que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi cet homme frappait-il ces étudiants ?… C'était injuste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet adulte agissait avec tant de violence, en plus d'y prendre plaisir, mais il trouvait ça dégueulasse.

Madara poussa un grognement sourd et réussit à se libérer des mains rouges de l'homme et à glisser en dessous pour lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. Il prit ensuite un katana attaché au mur - dangereux... - et l'abaissa sur le pied de l'agresseur. Ce dernier cria de rage et de douleur, avant de pousser le délinquant qui s'écrasa contre le mur. L'adulte lui prit les cheveux, tirant un cri de souffrance de leur propriétaire, avant de se baisser et de lui grincer :

« Tu crois pouvoir me faire face ?… Depuis le temps que tu te fais punir de la sorte ? Tu es vraiment naïf. C'est avec cette naïveté que je peux abuser de vous. »

L'Uchiha le fixa, sifflant pour reprendre sa respiration, les yeux comme ceux des vipères, froids et venimeux. L'homme hurla de douleur : Izuna venait de lui donner un coup de katana à l'épaule, tremblant de peur et de colère. L'agresseur lâcha Madara, se retourna et le flanqua par terre, pour ensuite le regarder de toute sa hauteur :

« Toi aussi, tu t'y mets ?! Je vais te remettre à ta place, petit enfoiré ! »

Il prit alors un gourdin qu'il gardait près de lui et l'abaissa sur le collégien. Mais avant qu'il puisse le frapper, le lycéen aux longs cheveux noirs s'interposa et stoppa le coup avec ses mains : au choc, un de ses poignets craqua et il gémit de douleur.

L'homme ricana et donna l'assaut une nouvelle fois. Madara se retourna en vitesse, prit Izuna contre son torse pour le protéger et prit le coup sur le dos, à sa place. L'adulte le frappa une nouvelle fois, pour finir pour le ruer de coups affreusement violents. L'Uchiha encaissa les avances du gourdin sans émettre un seul cri : il serrait les dents et resserrait son petit frère contre lui. Ce dernier pleurait et lui hurlait de s'écarter, et sursauta quand du sang éclaboussa sa joue : Madara venait d'en rejeter en hoquetant. La violence des assauts était tellement effrayante que le collégien tremblait de peur.

« Tu continue encore ?! Sale idiot ! Tu es tellement faible, laisse ce morveux recevoir sa punition, je m'occuperais de toi après !

- Ferme là… » siffla le délinquant, resserrant Izuna contre son torse.

L'homme ricana d'un rire mauvais et abaissa un coup brutal sur la tête de Madara, d'où le sang gicla. L'Uchiha saigna en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler toute sa douleur si insupportable et si froide.

« Imbécile ! » cria l'adulte.

Il continua de le frapper en éclatant de rire, rendu fou de colère. Le lycéen enchaîna ration de gourdin sur ration de gourdin, sur les côtes, sur le dos, sur la nuque –la douleur extrême- et sur la tête. Izuna avait redoublé de cris et de larmes.

L'adulte sortit de son hilarité avec difficulté et prit les cheveux noirs du délinquant pour lui prendre le cou et le tirer pour le flanquer à terre, vers le coin de la pièce. Madara, au moment où il avait été arraché à son petit frère, cessa de bouger. Quand il se retrouva à terre, vaincu, impuissant et à bout de forces, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

L'agresseur se retourna alors vers le collégien et lui empoigna alors les cheveux à son tour pour le tirer dans une autre pièce, malgré ses cris stridents. Le bras du délinquant, qui était replier sur le front de l'Uchiha, tomba et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, dernier mouvement avant de ne plus bouger. Le silence se fit.

Deidara était pétrifié de terreur. Madara se faisait battre ! Voilà la réponse à pourquoi il revenait tous les jours avec une blessure. Voilà pourquoi il ne disait rien sur lui et sur son frère. Voilà pourquoi il regardait le monde avec méfiance.

Le blond avait trouvé la scène irréaliste. L'Uchiha aurait pu s'écarter et éviter de se faire frapper. Non, il avait fait l'inverse. Il avait fait tout pour se prendre tous les coups à la place de son petit frère. Cet acte très courageux avait donné au lycéen aux cheveux dorés un sentiment de honte. Aurait-il été capable de faire ça pour sa petite sœur ? Et puis, avec tout les choses qu'il avait imaginées de mauvais sur Madara…

Une nausée le prit soudainement. Le lycéen aux cheveux ébène essayait-il de camoufler sa véritable vie ? Il en avait eu la preuve après tout, la violence avait été tellement intense que son cœur avait été brutalement choqué.

Il était là, à présent, derrière sa fenêtre, à regarder le délinquant à moitié mort, le sang se répandant en dessous du bras inerte. Une impulsion le poussa à choisir la mauvaise direction, fuir et ne plus se retourner. Heureusement, il choisit la bonne voie. Anxieux et incertain, il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, rentra dans la maison et glissa sur le sol sans un bruit, pour ensuite s'approcher de l'Uchiha.

Il posa les genoux à terre, et, tremblant, pris le visage entre ses mains pour le relever vers lui. Au moment où il le bougea, un os craqua. Il se glaça sur place, terrorisé. Venait-il de lui briser le cou, pire, la nuque ? Il s'obligea, avec encore plus de prudence, à adosser le corps de Madara sur ses genoux et à relever son menton.

Du sang s'écoulait de la bouche et de l'énorme éraflure à la partie gauche du visage du délinquant : mais ce n'était pas le seul endroit touché, d'énormes taches rouges étaient présentes sous les mèches noires et souillées de liquide coloré. Des bleus s'étaient formés sur son cou, il avait des côtes cassées d'après la forme de son abdomen et ses mains avaient la peau arrachée et ensanglantée. Il avait les yeux fermés, et sa respiration était vraiment très, très faible. Si l'hémorragie continuait…

Deidara se sentait écœuré de toute cette violence. Il ne savait pas ce que l'Uchiha avait vécu dans le passé mais cette scène suffit à lui donner la nausée. Lentement, une idée complètement folle germa dans son esprit. Il la trouva douteuse, puis possible, ensuite pleine d'espoir. Il verra les conséquences de ses actes plus tard.

Doucement, il passa le bras de Madara derrière son cou et le souleva. Le poids le surpris plus qu'autre chose : le délinquant était léger… Enfin, plus exactement, l'Uchiha était maigre. C'était à se demander s'il mangeait à sa faim…

Deidara se déplaça pour ensuite prendre la fenêtre comme sortie. Le déplacement fut rude, le blond devait se dépêcher sans aggraver le cas de Madara et sans lui briser une de ses côtes si frêles. Quand il fut dans le jardin, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la grille. Il sortit donc de la résidence qui lui semblait à présent sinistre, le délinquant sur un côté des épaules.

Il souffla et fit quelques mètres qui le séparaient de chez lui. A peu près à la moitié du chemin, son téléphone sonna. Il soupira d'exaspération et déposa lentement l'Uchiha sur le sol, pour prendre son portable et regarder le numéro qui l'appelait. Son père… Il réalisa alors qu'il était 20 heures. Affichant une grimace d'inquiétude, il appuya sur le bouton répondre et porta la petite machine à son oreille.

« Oui, papa… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, hm ! Je… Il faut juste que tu viennes, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Je suis à l'Avenue des sakura, près de…De la maison des Uchihas, tu vois ? Oui, merci beaucoup ! A tout à l'heure… »

* * *

« Mais comment a t-il réussi à avoir toutes ces blessures ? C'est atroce ! » dit alors Oharu, la mère de Deidara, son joli visage de jeune mère affichant une grimace inquiète. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari et lui dit :

« Utamaro, tu peux faire quelque chose pour ce jeune homme ?… »

Oui, il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Le père du blond avait accouru et après quelques brèves explications, ils avaient tous les deux ramenés Madara chez eux. Le délinquant était à présent allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas appeler les pompiers et Deidara ne pouvaient compter que sur les soins de ses parents.

L'Uchiha était toujours dans un état vraiment inquiétant. Il respirait de plus en plus faiblement, on ne pouvait plus voir à l'œil nu sa poitrine se soulever et si on apercevait ce phénomène, on avait toujours l'impression que c'était le dernier souffle. Les parents du blond et lui-même ainsi que sa sœur était agenouillés sur le sol près du lit, observant le lycéen comme si ce dernier était la septième merveille du monde et qu'un seul toucher pourrait l'abîmer.

« … Je peux essayer d'arranger ses blessures. Oharu, tu pourrais me ramener de l'eau chaude, s'il te plaît ? » dit alors le père de Deidara d'une voix professionnelle – après tout, il était médecin -, ses yeux bleu saphir observant de toute part le corps endommagé de l'Uchiha. La mère s'exécuta, et Asami fut renvoyé dans sa chambre.

« Je m'en occupe, Deidara. Retourne dans ta chambre, toi aussi. » déclara Utamaro avec un sourire encourageant. Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant de sortir de la salle. Il s'assit sur son lit après être rentré dans son monde à lui, silencieusement troublé.

Il avait voulu sauver l'Uchiha. Il ne savait pas si ça allait aider Madara, car il avait l'air d'être habitué à se faire frapper, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était de vouloir aider le délinquant, lui, qui avait été victime de tellement de détours et de mensonges, voulait donner son aide à celui qui, depuis son premier regard, avait commencé à mettre du désordre dans sa vie.

Enfin, après, ils appelleront la police, l'homme qui l'avait rué de coups allait être mis en prison et Madara pourra retrouver sa vie normale avec son frère et ses parents, bien que cette version soit magnifiquement simplifiée. Deux heures passèrent, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que Utamaro arrive dans sa chambre et lui dise :

« Ton ami est dans un meilleur état. Il se repose, mais si tu veux, tu peux aller le voir. Ne le réveille surtout pas. »

Deidara acquiesça et passa la porte, en pensant que son père avait quand même parlé de Madara comme son « ami ». En même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'Uchiha et lui étaient ennemis, très ennemis.

Le lycéen se déplaça lentement dans le couloir pour atteindre la chambre d'ami. Il ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante et entra dans la pièce sans un bruit, et vit Madara.

Le délinquant avait encore les yeux clos. Il était allongé sur le lit, dans la même position, des bandages teintés de rouge autour du front, du cou, du poignet, le reste était couvert par un drap fin. Une serviette mouillée d'eau chaude reposait sur la peau au-dessus de ses yeux. Sa respiration était faible, mais plus régulière… Il lui fallait du repos, à présent.

Deidara resta immobile face à cette vision. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il aurait été spectateur d'un spectacle aussi irréel que celui-ci. La personne qu'il détestait le plus jusqu'à présent, devant lui, inconscient, dans sa maison, soigné par ses parents, en sang et surtout, si innocent et si silencieux. Le blond se rapprocha doucement et se mit à genoux au bord du lit, pour ensuite faire une chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dut faire : prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux couleur jais entre ses doigts. Ils étaient si doux, si duveteux et si fins… Comme des plumes.

Le lycéen sentit son cœur fondre en caressant sous la pulpe de ses doigts cette matière si exquise à toucher. Il effleura cette mèche, la tripota, l'enroula. Une sensation de sérénité l'enveloppa. Tandis qu'il jouait avec les fils aussi fins qu'un rayon de lumière, il reporta son regard sur Madara : ce dernier avait le souffle plus détendu. Quand se réveillera t-il ? Et surtout, comment réagiras t-il face à tous ses changements ?

Deidara aurait bien voulu être là pour le savoir. En réalité, au fur et à mesure qu'il tripotait la mèche ébène comme la plume d'un corbeau, ses paupières s'alourdissaient au rythme serein de la respiration de l'Uchiha. Pourtant… Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux…

Ceux de Madara frémirent.

Deidara sursauta brusquement quand les prunelles embrumées du délinquant s'entrouvrirent. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, figé sur place, tandis que les yeux vitreux de l'Uchiha reprirent une partie de leur couleur sombre. Madara fixa le plafond de la pièce, les cils tremblants de fatigue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par la douce lumière de la salle, puis tourna lentement la tête vers le blond. Les billes onyx croisèrent les bleues.

Pour le délinquant, ce fut le déclic : il écarquilla les yeux.

- Eh… Calme-toi. Je vais expliquer, hm… » déclara alors le lycéen aux longs cheveux dorés.

Le délinquant voulu crier quelque chose, mais apparemment sa gorge était bloquée, rêche et sèche. Le blond lui expliqua avec une pointe d'inquiétude tout ce qu'il c'était passé : l'Uchiha semblait se crisper au fur et à mesure, réalisant que sa vie privée avait été percée à jour par un être aussi peu concerné que l'était Iwa no Deidara. Quand le lycéen termina, Madara le fixa, les yeux souillés de fatigue, haletant. Il fronça des sourcils tremblants.

« Tu…me suivais… » souffla t-il, d'un chuchotement rauque. Le blond cligna des yeux, froid. L'Uchiha tenta de se redresser, avant de gémir de douleur. Deidara le poussa doucement mais fermement pour qu'il se rallonge.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu t'es briser beaucoup d'os, les traitements n'ont pas fini de faire effet. »

A contre cœur, Madara garda la tête sur l'oreiller et reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur le blond. Ce dernier était empourpré de fureur et d'un épuisement impressionnant, mais il ne dura pas longtemps : ses yeux redevinrent vitreux et ses cils se refermèrent sur ces derniers, pour qu'en fin de compte le délinquant perde à nouveau connaissance.

Deidara mit ceci sur le coup de la fatigue et fixa le délinquant d'un air consterné. L'Uchiha pourra sérieusement se remettre de ses blessures mais quelques déformations à perpétuité étaient tout au temps valable. Et puis, tellement de mystères entouraient ce lycéen…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

La voix du père du blond fit tourner la tête de celui-ci. L'étudiant aux cheveux dorés se releva et sortit de la pièce, pour répondre à son père en fermant la porte :

« Il s'est réveillé, mais il s'est évanoui encore une fois, hm.

- Oh… Le choc a dut être lourd. On parlera de toute cette histoire avec lui quand il se réveillera pour de bon. »

_Ouais, s'ils nous laissent encore nous approcher… De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il squatte plusieurs semaines chez nous. _pensa le blond, anxieux.

Ahh, où est-ce que tout ça allait le mener ?

* * *

Deidara était dans son lit. Bah oui, il avait tout de même le droit de dormir une nuit de vendredi soir ! A vrai dire, il était exténué – émotionnellement – de cette journée. Accueillir indirectement la personne qu'il haïssait le plus chez lui était tout de même assez improbable, même presque en DESSOUS de zéro. Il se demanda lui-même pourquoi cette idée avait caressé son esprit. Sauver Madara et le ramener à l'hôpital, d'accord, mais sauver Madara et le ramener _chez lui _?

Il ne tarda pas à être secoué d'hésitation. Et puis, de toute façon, est-ce que l'Uchiha allait apprécier ce geste ? Sûrement pas. Le délinquant avait une dette envers le blond mais il ne lui avait pas demandé de se mêler de sa vie privée, et surtout de ne pas sauver son frère. Quelque chose disait à Deidara que tout ceci allait le mener à de grosses surprises. Enfin. Il avait tout le week-end pour gérer tout cela, l'Uchiha se serra réveiller pour de bon entre temps.

Enfin, on l'espère...

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 10.]

AÏE! Voilà le chapitre 10. Outch... Il y en a des choses ._.

_TOUT EST RéVELé! _*magnifique mix de majuscule et de minuscules wow* **Je sais, je sais, je suis fan de violence... **_Mais il y a encore plein de choses que vous ignorez._

Alors alors, déjà mon avis, c'est que **c'est un peu plus long**, je pense. Déjà parce que j'ai rajouté des choses, et parce que maintenant je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus longs!

Vous avez remarqué que du chapitre 2 au 8, _les résumés des chapitres précédents sont de plus en plus longs_? Pas cette fois xDDD

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre rempli de révélations (hahahaaa) et attendez pour le prochain - il y en aura aussi, des révélations, et pas qu'un peu -.

**J'ai une nouvelle idée de fanfiction!** Une MadaDei XD... J'adore ce couple. Ils sont tellement différents et ils ont besoins de l'autre, même si maintenant rien en vrai ne les rapprochent, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une coïncidence d'avoir créer cette union. En plus,_ ils sont trop bg tout les deux! (mode fan-on-peux-pas-pire)_

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre 10. J'espère que vous laisserez une petite review pour m'expliquer ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, ce que je dois mettre en valeur, ce que je dois améliorer, ou laissez simplement votre avis, ca fait vraiment très très plaisir! Je remercie également le/la nouveau/elle anonyme follower  
**_Cind3rella._ J'afficherais à présent le noms de tout les nouveaux reviewers! ^o^ Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

~Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au chapitre 11!

- Dokeshi :B


	11. Maddy, nii-san!

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (qui seront la plupart du temps OOC) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (10):  
**Madara se fait battre. Quand Deidara vit la scène de ses propres yeux, la vérité lui fit fasse en pleine figure. Prit par l'envie de l'humanisme, il aida l'Uchiha à quitter cet endroit infernal et le réfugia chez lui. Mais quelle sera la réaction du délinquant qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée? Le blond en a des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser... D'ailleurs, pourquoi il avait fait ça?!

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **The call / Flawed design - Stabilo / Elemental - Tears for fears

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Salut, Dei.

- Hey. Ca va?

- Tranquille. J'espère que c'est pareil pour toi?

- Euh…Ouais, hm.

- … Je voulais te proposer de faire un tour chez Kiba avec Shikamaru, Gaara et moi. Tu viens ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit au téléphone :

« Non, je ne peux pas, désolé… J'ai les devoirs que je n'ai pas fait.

- Ah… Tant pis. Quand la prochaine fois tu pourras venir avec nous, tu me le diras. »

On entendait par la voix qui émanait de l'appareil que Kisame souriait. Le blond le remercie et le salua. Quand il appuya sur le bouton pour fermer la conversation, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il avait peur que Madara porte une atteinte désobligeante à ses parents et, sur le coup, veuille partir. Deidara savait qu'il n'était pas en état mais vu toute la résistance et l'endurance qu'il montrait, on devait sûrement s'attendre à tout.

_D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être faire un tour dans la chambre. _Se dit-il à lui-même, se relevant lentement pour se diriger vers là où le délinquant vivait depuis maintenant une journée. Quelle bizarrerie tout de même... Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit l'Uchiha allongé, comme il l'était depuis hier, le bras pendant, les yeux fixant le plafond, vides. Ses cheveux qui étaient d'habitude si beaux étaient mouillés de sueur et leur brillance soyeuse avait disparue, mais il saignait moins l'hémorragie s'était d'ailleurs stoppé depuis les soins appliqués du père du blond.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quelqu'un arriver. Deidara le fixa, les yeux plissés. Même cette image semblait reflétée une certaine méfiance. Madara finit enfin par tourner ses yeux vers lui. Le blond sentit un frisson parcourir son corps : les prunelles autrefois si brillantes de malice étaient mortes. Elles avaient perdu leur lumière odieuse et fière, pour a présent se refléter comme un lac souillé. Morne, sans aucun pouvoir, aucune âme, l'Uchiha regarda le lycéen, transparent.

Pendant deux bonnes dizaines de secondes ils semblaient se transpercer, mais de toute façon le délinquant n'avait aucune envie de montrer de la rivalité. Et puis, il n'en possédait plus la force. Ce comportement si vide déconcerta Deidara. C'était tellement… bizarre.

« …Tu peux au moins m'insulter, tu sais, hm. » déclara t-il.

Madara le fixa, comme si le blond était transparent et qu'il voyait à travers. Il ne répondit pas. L'autre lycéen reprit :

« …Alors dit moi autre chose. »

L'Uchiha cligna des yeux lentement avant de revenir dans son regard fade.

« Mais merde… Dis quelque chose ! » s'impatienta Deidara, sentant ses nerfs brûler. Etait-ce de la provocation ?

Ca n'en avait pas l'air. Madara ne cilla pas une seule fois, ses yeux brouillés vidés de tout ce qui ressemblaient à une forme vivante d'énergie. Le blond serra les dents et hurla une nouvelle fois.

« DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Va t-en. »

La voix rauque de l'Uchiha avait résonné pour la première fois depuis presque deux longues journées de silence. Deidara le fixa, interdit.

« Va t-en. » répétèrent les consonances rudes de Madara, plus fermes. Oui. Il voulait que le blond s'en aille. Il lui avait dit quelque chose, il lui avait fait plaisir, maintenant, qu'il disparaisse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond regarda intensément le délinquant avec ténacité. Ce dernier baissa ses yeux à présent froids et épuisés, évitant tout contact visuel avec lui, et murmura :

« Je ne veux pas te voir. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle rocailleux. Au moment où cette phrase s'échappa définitivement de sa bouche, son regard repris son air morne et transparent. Deidara ne le quitta pas du regard, consterné. C'était quoi ça, ce changement d'attitude en trois secondes ?!

« …Tu es si… Choqué que ça, hm? » demanda t-il, intrigué et déboussolé.

« Disparais. » chuchota en réponse le rescapé, d'un souffle faible.

C'était incroyable. C'était incroyable, le contraste qu'avait l'ancien Madara, odieux, fier et confiant, et ce Madara, morne, anéanti et faible. C'était comme s'il était hors-jeu du match, et cela suffit à rendre Deidara en colère.

« Pourquoi tu te laisse vaincre par tout ça ?… Je ne dis pas que ce que tu as vécu n'est rien, mais… Reprends-toi ! On appellera la police, on appellera les pompiers, et tout sera réglé !

- Tu ne comprends rien… Vous ne comprenez jamais rien… Personne ne comprend ! » cria l'Uchiha d'une voix épuisée mais forte et transpercée d'une plainte. Il releva la tête et fixa à présent le blond d'un regard aussi haineux et venimeux que celui qu'il avait porté à ce fameux individu qui lui avait brisé la moitié des os. Deidara recula, surpris.

« SORS DE LA, CONNARD ! » vociféra Madara, sortant carrément de son lit. Il gémit de douleur, avant de se reprendre et de pousser l'autre lycéen avec force vers la sortie.

« A-arrête, tu vas te faire m-

- DEGAGE, ENFOIRE ! » hurla l'Uchiha pour lui couper la parole et l'éjecter en dehors de la salle pour refermer la porte. Deidara resta coller à cette dernière.

« Ouvre !

- VA-T'EN ! ARRETE DE VENIR !… » cria le délinquant, sa voix s'éteignant sur une note aiguë de douleur. On entendit un bruit de froissement comme si Madara venait de s'agenouiller, et des gémissements provenaient à présent de derrière la porte.

« Arrête… Arrête de…de rentrer dans cette pièce… » murmura rauquement le rescapé. Deidara se figea derrière la surface qui le séparait de l'Uchiha et se tut pour essayer de rendre perceptible les doux gémissements de douleur du délinquant. Sa colère s'éteignit soudain, ses yeux perdirent leur hostilité envers le lycéen aux longs cheveux couleur plume de corbeau.

« …Retourne dans ton lit, et ne te fais pas mal, hm. » déclara t-il, d'une voix neutre.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait que Madara l'avait entendu. Il perçut un léger bruissement de tissu et un grognement de douleur, puis des pas, et plus rien. L'Uchiha avait sûrement entendu la vérité dans son ordre et est parti se recoucher. Le blond resta en suspens derrière la porte.

Oui… Peut-être devrait-il le laisser tranquille. Après tout, dans cette situation, il aurait sûrement voulu pareil. Il voulu rajouter quelque chose pour signaler qu'il s'en allait et ouvrit la bouche, pour finalement ne pas trouver les mots. Il se ravisa et s'éloigna.

* * *

Deidara était au courant que Madara lui cachait des choses, et si ce dernier savait bien que mentir lui faisait éviter des tas de problèmes, il s'en créait des nouveaux en même temps. A être le cul entre deux chaises, on finit par se retrouver par terre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'Uchiha était chez eux. Utamaro le soignait, l'obligeait à manger et à se reposer. Le délinquant se laissait faire et semblait mortifié quand il devait se nourrir, vas savoir pourquoi. Le blond ne venait plus le voir, de toute façon il n'aura bientôt plus le temps : le week-end allait se terminer.

Madara reprenait des forces rapidement : ses bleus terminaient leurs phases, sa plaie au visage se cicatrisait vite et ses os avait déjà atteint la moitié de leur réparation. Le père de Deidara était halluciné d'une telle capacité de régénération et était ravi de voir que leur hôte allait mieux, mais se demandait en secret si l'Uchiha n'avait pas eu une drogue lui permettant de reconstruire sa moelle osseuse et le reste de son organisme en quatre fois plus rapide.

Pourtant, même si l'Uchiha guérissait, il n'en restait pas moins muet et déprimé. Il ne disait jamais rien, depuis longtemps personne n'avait vu sur ses lèvres un sourire, aussi discret soit-il. Ses yeux étaient bordés de cernes et mornes comme de l'eau souillée et opaque. Ce n'était pas joli à voir, son état actuel, en quelque sorte. Le blond espérait vraiment que l'histoire se finira rapidement.

Tandis que Deidara passait dans la chambre de Madara pour récupérer des affaires, le silence se fit briser par la voix de l'Uchiha :

« …Pourquoi ? »

Le lycéen se retourna et fixa le délinquant, les sourcils froncés pour afficher son air consterné. Madara reprit de sa voix rauque et abîmée :

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené chez toi ?… »

Le blond baissa les yeux un moment, puis les releva.

« Tu resteras ici tant que l'hôpital ne sera pas disponible, hm.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- … Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je… J'ai juste ressenti de l'humanisme. Ca te gêne ? »

Le délinquant le regarda, plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Ses yeux semblaient se réveiller de leur torpeur, fixant le blond d'un regard neutre. Deidara ne supporta pas ces billes onyx si profondes se poser une nouvelle fois sur lui : il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante et l'ouvrit. Au moment où il la franchit, il entendit un murmure.

« Merci. »

Son cœur rata un battement tendit qu'il quittait machinalement la pièce. Des frissons parcoururent sa nuque pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Madara avait dit… « Merci » ? En tout cas, si ça avait été réel, ça ne sonnait pas faux, pour une fois.

Deidara se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être satisfait de cette première marque de politesse que l'Uchiha montrait pour lui et se retenait de se retourner pour rentrer une nouvelle fois dans la salle et de lui poser quelques questions. Comme « pourquoi tu te fais battre », où encore « pourquoi tu m'as dessiné sur ton carnet », mais il se ferait obligatoirement jeter.

« Hé, hé, dis, il est réveillé ?! » cria alors sa sœur qui avait brusquement fait son apparition. Elle entra dans la chambre d'amis avant que le blond ne lui dise de baisser d'un volume : le lycéen se glaça quand elle se glissa entre la porte et le mur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, cette idiote ?! _pensa t-il, inquiet.

Il se dirigea vers la salle une nouvelle fois : quand il y entra, son regard se posa directement sur le lit.

Asami était dans les bras de Madara, qui ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait malgré son air franchement amusé.

« Eh dis, Madara-san, t'es bientôt majeur ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Alors, quand je serais adulte moi aussi, tu m'épouseras ? »

L'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et réellement cette fois-çi. Dommage que Deidara ne puisse vraiment le voir.

« D'accord. » déclara t-il.

Le blond crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il cria, furieux :

« Et toi ! Tu touches pas à ma sœur, ok, hm ?! »

Asami tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue :

« C'est bon nii-san, Madara-kun est mon futur mari alors pas besoin de lui parler comme ça ! D'ailleurs, en attendant, je vais l'appeler Maddy ! »

Cette fois-ci, Deidara explosa de rire.

« M-Maddy ? T'es sérieuse ?!

- Bah quoi ? Toi, tu pourrais l'appeler aussi familièrement ? Non !

- Ah, mais si, bien sûr que je le peux, hein ? Maddy… » ricana le lycéen aux cheveux dorés, tournant son regard sadique vers le délinquant qui sourit sarcastiquement.

« Tu peux parler, la blonde… » chuchota ce dernier.

Leurs yeux se foudroyèrent, assassins. La rivalité retrouvée, Deidara afficha une mine boudeuse qui fit rire sa petite sœur.

« Aller, laisse tomber ! Maintenant, je l'appelle Maddy nii-san ! »

Le blond sursauta et se retourna, vexé.

« Eh ! Je te signale que c'est moi, ton grand frère, hm !

- C'est un surnom ! Et puis de toute façon, il sera bientôt de notre famille ! »

Asami lui tira une seconde fois la langue et sortit de la salle en ricanant : le silence se fit.

Deidara venait d'y penser.

_« Et puis de toute façon, il sera bientôt de notre famille ! »_

C'était comme-ci, réellement, Madara habitait dans cette maison. C'était bizarre à imaginer, ce délinquant si étrange, si réservé, entre les membres de sa famille. Il croisa le regard de l'Uchiha, qui le fixait inlassablement, ses yeux onyx l'hypnotisant, comme les fois où ils se regardaient en cours, côte à côte. Deidara se laissa envoûté. A quoi cela servait, de toute façon ?Les billes sombres reflétaient à présent une aura d'interrogation. Sans méchanceté, sans raillerie, juste de l'intrigue.

« Bonjour, Madara. Bien dormi ? »

La voix d'Utamaro venait de s'élever.

Le blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir son père : il se tenait devant la porte, accompagné de sa femme.

« …Mieux, merci. » déclara l'Uchiha, neutre. L'homme brun se rapprocha et s'assit tranquillement près du lit, suivit de Oharu.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, ma femme et moi. Nous allons contacter la police et l'hôpital, tu feras des examens, et cet homme qui vous a agresser, ton frère et toi, sera mis en audience. »

Madara le fixa, indéchiffrable, puis son regard s'assombrit soudainement. Il semblait anxieux car il savait des choses qu'eux ne savaient pas.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. » dit-il, franc. Les deux adultes ainsi que le blond le regardèrent, surpris.

« …Et pourquoi ça ? »

L'Uchiha resta silencieux. Les parents le regardèrent, sachant que s'il avait quelque chose de dur à dire, il devait prendre le temps qu'il lui faillait. Mais pour Deidara, la tension était insoutenable. Puis, Madara releva la tête.

« Celui qui nous frappe, c'est mon père. Il est le commandant unitaire de la police de la ville, et la famille de ma mère, qui coopère avec lui, dirige les services médicaux. »

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 11.]

**IL. EST. COURT! O_O  
**

Bonjour! 8D Bon bah comme vous avez pu le voir_ je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!_ Ouf, enfin posté, **saoulant à écrire **et surtout, **SUPER ENNUYEUX **et** TOTALEMENT INSIGNIFIANT**! Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'il faut de chaque seconde pour faire un an comme il faut de tout pour faire un monde =P

Asami, je la kiffe totalement xD Elle est énorme, **elle a 12 ans et elle fait TROP, mais TROP gamine en fait!** _D'habitude ce genre de personnage m'agace mais là... C'était marrant :P_

Hey, Madara qui reprend des couleurs, cool! Mais quand même, avoir un papa flic et une maman infirmière ça peut vous jouer des tours surtout si vous êtes aussi mal barré que lui...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^. **J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre vraiment très, très modeste... Je suis désolée.**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous me laisserez une review constructive où simplement pour rigoler et pour bien se lâcher, j'accepte tout les avis sauf les pubs qui n'ont rien à voir :P Les anonymes peuvent également lâcher une review, et je remercie tout ceux la ainsi que tout les inscrits qui ont eu le courage et la gentillesse suprême de m'écrire quelques lignes que j'ai trouvé ma foi exquises. ^o^  
**

**Merci à:  
**

**- lovely love to lie  
**

**- aosarah  
**

**- Itachinokankei  
**

**- momo0302  
**

**- Nagi  
**

**- kapou  
**

**- Guest  
**

**Qui sont les plus récents reviewers et qui commentent avec ferveur (ça rime! :D)!  
**

~A bientôt pour le chapitre 12!~

- Dokeshi :)


	12. Bougie au rendez-vous

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (OOC, excusez moi!) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, à par Utamaro, Hikaru et Asami /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (11):  
**Madara n'est définitivement pas remis de toute ses "émotions", et n'es apparemment pas près à se montrer reconnaissant envers Deidara après que ce dernier l'est sauvé. Ca ne l'empêchait pas pourtant de faire des crises. Mais il a aussi appris à remercier quelqu'un, car le blond crut entendre un "merci", aussi lointain soit-il. D'ailleurs, l'Uchiha a gagné sa nouvelle place adoptive (et limitée) dans la famille et a aussi gagné un nouveau nom: Maddy nii-san!  
Pourtant, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, surtout quand il va devoir expliquer que sa situation est nettement plus difficile que prévu...

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Fantasy - See U / Bleed - Evanescence / Lights - Ellie Goulding

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« C…Comment est-ce possible qu'une telle coïncidence se produise ?… » murmura Oharu, ébahie. Utamaro s'exclama :

« Mais… Mais il y aura sûrement des membres des services judiciaires et médicaux qui nous écouteront! »

Madara secoua lentement la tête, en signe de négation.

« Ils ont tous été avertis de la position que nous donnaient notre père, de plus, un espion observe le moindre de nos mouvements pendant les jours de cours. Ils sont tous dans le coup, si un d'entre eux nous aide, il est mis à mort. Comme moi et mon petit frère. »

Un grand silence plana dans la salle. Deidara était figé sur place, déconcerté. Comment était-ce possible, comment était-ce _pensable_… qu'autant de tragédies viennent entraver la vie de ce jeune homme ?

« Laissez moi revenir chez moi. »

Aux paroles claires de l'Uchiha, un autre silence s'abattit sur eux. Le père du blond ne les comprenait pas. Madara semblait lire en lui, car il rajouta :

« Si je ne reviens pas bientôt, il tuera mon frère. Je ne vis que pour protéger Izuna. »

Le blond voulait absolument déchirer ce voile de tension qui flottait autour d'eux, mais les événements le dépassait également, et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il s'écria :

« Mais… Et toi, hm ?! »

L'Uchiha leva les yeux vers lui. Après l'avoir fixer, il afficha un sourire triste. Si triste, que n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, tellement toutes ses émotions se reflétaient parfaitement sur ce geste.

« A par prendre les coups à la place de mon frère, personne n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. Je ne peux rendre la pareille à personne. »

Deidara sentit son cœur se faire transpercer par une flèche : il regarda le délinquant avec des yeux déconcertés. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait que Madara était seul…

…Vraiment seul.

* * *

Lundi, temps couvert.

« Deidara ! Quand est-ce que vous allez me répondre ?! »

Le blond sursauta en entendant la voix d'Iruka : ce dernier le regardait, agacé de devoir se répéter.

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés avait, bien sûr, été contraint de se rendre au lycée. Madara était resté à la maison, pas encore totalement remis de toutes ses blessures. On ne savait même pas si c'était une bonne idée de le renvoyer étudier si on le surveillait constamment.

Ce qui était survenu la veille avait définitivement déprimé le blond. Bah oui, tout ce qui a été mentionné et révélé sur la personne qu'on déteste le plus, qu'on commence à plaindre malgré soi, ça fait un choc. Il se sentait mal pour l'Uchiha, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Depuis, il a complètement loupé Kisame qui essayait vainement de lui parler et maintenant il rêvassait en cours de français : mais quand on dit rêvasser, c'est rêvasser. Il n'écrivait et n'écoutait plus rien. Ce qui le préoccupait, c'était la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Le professeur dut se répéter, non sans un soupir las.

« Dites moi si vous avez des nouvelles de Madara. »

Deidara le regarda comme s'il lui demandait d'aller lui ramener ses chaussons, c'est à dire ébahi. Oulah… Il fallait se reprendre et répondre, et vite.

« …Non, monsieur, hm. »

Iruka soupira, puis reprit son cours. Le blond baissa les yeux et souffla, puis gémit quand un petit choc frappa sa tête. Il baissa la tête : c'était une boulette de papier qui l'avait heurter. En fronçant les sourcils, il s'en empara et la déplia. Un texte y était écrit.

« _Rdv au gymnase à 13h 25. Sasori. »_

Deidara ouvrit grand les yeux.

…Quoi ? Que lui voulait cet impertinent Akasuna ? Il tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir le roux, qui le regardait de ses yeux de snob couleur sirop d'érable on lisait sur son visage qu'il voulait dire : « Tu as intérêt à venir, sale blond. » Deidara lui renvoya son regard « Je viendrais, imbécile. ». Bien qu'un peu intrigué par cette requête, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la louper : si Sasori voulait lui parler, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait.

* * *

Le deuxième cours était celui de M. Ebisu. Quand les élèves entrèrent dans sa salle, il cria encore une fois qu'il était interdit d'entrer sans frapper, qu'ils devaient se taire en entrant dans la salle, que les portables devaient être éteints et qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude. Certains en avaient tellement ras-la-perruque qu'ils baillaient devant lui. La classe s'installa et le cours commença.

Deidara fixait son cahier, las. Franchement, c'était si répétitif… Le professeur parlait pour ne rien dire, c'était abominable. C'est donc dans une extrême lenteur qu'après un quart d'heure de cours, le blond s'assoupit, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur sa table.

Une lumière l'éclaira brusquement.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce confinée et sombre. Sombre mais éclairée de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs, immobiles. Il était sur un lit rouge en forme de rond, et son torse était nu : bon sang, comment s'est-il retrouvé là ?… Il rêvait ?

En fait, quand il disait une pièce, c'était trop détaillée : il n'y avait pas de murs. C'était un demi-néant, il y avait un sol mais l'horizon n'était qu'un ramassis de morceaux de ténèbres. Son corps était étrangement lourd, et il était fatigué. Néanmoins dans un rêve, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Il tourna la tête à droite : un papier était en train de se consumer à côté de lui, le feu le grignotant lentement. On pouvait au moins lire sur ce papier l'inscription qui brûlait :

« _Trick or treat ?_ »*

Il tourna la tête à gauche.

« UAAAH ! » cria t-il.

« …Quoi ? » répondit la personne à côté de lui. Deidara déglutit à la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Madara était allongé sur le ventre, à ses côtés, torse nu lui aussi, et _ce _torse était un supplice à ne pas regarder (c'est pourquoi le blond ne vous le décrira pas). Il retenait sa joue, ainsi que sa tête entière grâce à sa main, et semblait regarder l'autre jeune homme depuis le début. Quand Deidara le fixa, il sourit.

« C'est le fait de te retrouver dans mon lit qui te gêne ?

- Ce… C'est ton lit, ça ? Et pourquoi je suis dessus, hm ?

- Ca, ne me demande pas, je n'en sais rien. »

Le blond voulu se relever, mais une fatigue imprenable et une torpeur incroyable entrava son corps et l'empêcha de bouger. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur la couette si confortable, avec un grognement d'exaspération.

« Bon… On fait quoi, tu sais où on est ?

- Ne cherche pas à le savoir. Un lit, ça sert à dormir, non ? » déclara Madara d'un air nonchalant. Deidara, un peu perdu, ne renoncerait pas à une petite sieste. Tant pis si l'Uchiha était là, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fatigué de toute sa vie.

« Bon bah, euh… Bonne nuit. » dit-il, se sentant un peu idiot.

Il bascula sa tête sur la droite pour la recentrer et ferma les yeux, imposant un silence.

« …Mais moi, je n'ai pas sommeil… » chuchota une douce voix à son oreille, résonnant dans ses tympans. Il ouvrit brusquement ses prunelles bleutées : Madara était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, sa tête contre son cou. Il caressait du bout de ses doigts son épaule.

« Mada…-ra...hm ? » déglutit difficilement le blond, surpris.

« …Tant que tu seras là, je ne pourrais pas dormir, Deidara-kun… »

L'exquise sensation d'entendre l'Uchiha murmurer sensuellement son propre prénom pour la première fois électrisa le lycéen. Il gémit quand le délinquant bombarda son cou de doux baisers-papillons, prit dans un tourbillon de frissons. Il tenta de prononcer le nom de son assaillant mais à la place, un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il allait passer pour un pervers…enfin, dans un rêve, on ne contrôle pas forcément tout.

Madara remonta à son oreille et la mordilla, sensuel et provocateur. Deidara allait tourner la tête pour que sa joue rentre en contact avec la sienne, mais soudain une pensée poignarda son esprit.

… Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça ?!

« E-eh ! Mais ça va pas ?! Dégage de là ! Eh oh, mon rêve, mon esprit, quelque chose, là, hm ! C'est quoi cet esprit tordu ?! » hurla t-il, semblant reprendre de l'énergie. Il allait cracher une phrase à « l'Uchiha de ses rêves » quand ce dernier l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette fois-ci et pour de bon, les joues du blond grillèrent. Elles devaient être assez rouges…

Madara alternait entre de douces caresses avec ses lèvres et l'emprisonnement de celles de Deidara. Ce dernier se maudit : impossible de bouger, son corps semblait cloué au lit. Quand il fut évident que le blond ne montrait aucune résistance, le délinquant laissa sa langue se faufiler entre les deux bouts de chair rose et pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Le blond gémit tandis qu'il sentait une matière douce et active titiller les zones nerveuses de son palais. C'était si taquin et si tendre, qu'il ne réussi pas à résister lorsque l'intruse acceptée frôla et caressa sa consœur. La langue de l'Uchiha se frotta continuellement contre sa jumelle et lui proposa de jouer son rôle. Deidara frémit. Il n'avait jamais vécu un baiser si exquis, que ce soit réel où en rêve.

Il allait doucement répondre à l'attente de Madara, quand un bruit abominable résonna dans son oreille…

« DEIDARA, EST-CE DIT DANS LE REGLEMENT QU'UN ELEVE DOIT DORMIR EN COURS ?! »

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, tellement en sursaut qu'il bascula et tomba de sa chaise avec un petit cri surpris: Ebisu le regardait d'un regard mauvais, très très mauvais. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Ne cherchez pas d'excuse cette fois-ci, je vous mets un rapport ! » grinça t-il, venimeux. Deidara sentit une grimace déformer son visage. Ca partait mal… Au moment où il pensa ceci, la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves, nullement surpris, commencèrent à ranger leur affaires.

L'instituteur commença à leur tour à leur crier dessus, essayant vainement de leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient attendre que le professeur donne la permission avant de se préparer à sortir. Le blond, morne, se gratta la tête et se releva lentement. Pourtant, un détail l'interpella.

…Euh…Etait-ce normal d'avoir une bosse au pantalon après avoir dormi en cours d'histoire ?

* * *

« Putain, il m'énerve ce gosse !

- Pareil. Il a l'air de ne pas comprendre qu'il se fout de notre gueule !

- En plus, à cause de lui, Madara a changé.

- Sasori, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

- Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à 13h25, on pourra causer.

- Euh, et tu es-…

- Oui, il viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le roux afficha un sourire narquois.

* * *

13h20. Bon, c'est partit.

Deidara se dirigea vers le gymnase. Eh bien oui, une promesse est une promesse, même si elle semblait vraiment… étrange. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, longea le couloir et ouvrit la porte pour aboutir dans la vaste salle de sport. Son regard se porta directement vers la tête rousse qui se présentait devant lui : Sasori était adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

« Alors tu es venu, la blonde.

- Déjà, ça commence mal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on cause. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Madara ?

- …Quoi ? »

Le blond afficha une grimace d'incompréhension, le délinquant plissa les yeux. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit : Itachi et Hidan arrivèrent, suivis par Sasuke, Suigetsu, Pain, Sai et Neji.

Deidara s'y attendait. Bien sûr, pourquoi Sasori prendrait bien la peine de venir seul ?

« Bon allez, on va pas faire joujou longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et où il est ?

- Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Ne cherche pas à me demander, hm. » répliqua le blond, exaspéré et nullement impressionné. Hidan serra les dents. Lui aussi avait l'air d'être à bout de patience, avec sa religion débile. Itachi prit alors la parole de son ton froid et indéchiffrable.

« Depuis que t'es à côté de lui en cours, il est distant et il ne cherche plus à faire ce qu'on faisait avant.

- Ouais, à dealer quoi. »

Silence. Les délinquants le fixèrent les yeux ronds comme des billes. Le blond sentit une décharge traverser son corps. Merde ! Il y avait des jours où il était vraiment con !

« T'as dit quoi ? » grinça Suigetsu, les nerfs à fleur de peau, comme tous les autres.

Le lycéen aux longs cheveux dorés réussi à tenir le regard, un peu anxieux. Hidan cria de rage et se jeta sur lui.

« T'a quoi à te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas, enfoiré ?! »

Deidara, comme tout bon conscient, recula pour éviter le coup de poing qui frappa donc l'air. Le délinquant aux cheveux argentés allait à nouveau se ruer vers sa cible.

« Agression physique dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. 8 points. »

Hidan s'arrêta dans un sursaut. Les autres de même.

« Insulte faisait allusion à l'infériorité, sexuelle où verbale. 4 points. »

Le silence se fit.

« Accusation à tord et consciente. 5 points. Et pour finir… »

Deidara reconnaissait cette voix.

« …Sept contre un. 7 points. Alors, intéressé pour 24 points en moins ? »

Le blond se retourna pour regarder la silhouette qui venait de marcher vers eux : la consonance froide de ses cordes vocales avait retenti dans le gymnase.

« …Merde !… » siffla Sasori, alarmé.

Tobi afficha un sourire sans émotion. Deidara serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici, celui là ?!

« Vous m'énervez. Je vous retire 30 points chacun. »

La bande de délinquants afficha des grimaces d'horreur. C'est vrai que des points, ils n'en avaient plus beaucoup… Le brun rit alors avec moquerie, et ordonna :

« Disparaissez. »

Sasori tremblait de rage. Il grinça des dents, avant de refouler un hurlement de rage et se rua vers la sortie. Les autres le suivirent, à peu près dans le même état. Silence. Deidara fixa alors les yeux sombres de Tobi qui lui renvoya son regard.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, hm ?

- Je te sauve la mise.

- …J'aurais préféré me faire taper.

- Ah, c'est noté. La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »

Le brun se rapprocha du lycéen, qui recula.

« …Tu sais une chose sur Madara que tu ne devrais pas savoir. » dit-il. « Alors, reste dans ton coin. »

Le blond lui envoya un regard sarcastique du genre « Mais putain, je m'en fous ! ». Tobi sourit, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

« Au fait, réfléchis à ça. »

Il refit face à Deidara, les yeux aussi froids que des glaçons.

« _Dans le désert, on retrouve des valises et des vêtements, ainsi qu'un brin de paille et un cadavre. _Dit moi la réponse quand tu auras trouvé ce qui c'est passé. »

Puis, il se ravisa pour de bon, et sortit du gymnase.

Le blond était blasé. Une énigme ? Conne en plus... C'était plein de sous-entendus…

Pff, pourquoi devrait t-il y répondre de toute façon ?

* * *

Enervé, Deidara rentrait chez lui. La journée s'était mal passée, il n'avait pas arrêter de crier sur Kiba en cours de technologie, qui était surpris par ce changement de comportement si évident. Le blond s'éloignait peu à peu de Kisame. Ca le soulageait. Il n'avait pas à supporter la pression de « garder un secret aussi gros ». C'était rassurant dans un sens, et attristant dans l'autre. Enfin. Il avait du temps, non ?

Pour se calmer, il essaya de visualiser calmement se qui s'était passé pendant sa journée. Le cours de français, le rendez-vous avec Sasori alias sa bande et Tobi, le cours de techno, l'engueulade qu'il avait donné à Kiba, le cours d'SVT, le cours d'histoire, le…le rêve.

Ce rêve si étrange et si doux qui lui avait quand même offert une demi-érection. Deidara repensa aux lèvres de Madara sur les siennes. Il rougit; c'était comme s'il pouvait vraiment les sentir. Ca lui avait plu ? Sûrement, oui. C'est en pensant ceci qu'une petite pensée vint toquer à la porte de ses neurones : elle s'agrandit doucement, pour enfin exploser comme la vérité qui enflait puis éclatait brusquement.

Putain… Ca lui avait plu ! C'était _un rêve_, un rêve de _lui gay, _gay avec _MADARA _! Et il avait _aimé _ce rêve !

* * *

*Equivalent de "Des bonbons où un sort?" en anglais.

[Fin du chapitre 12.]

**Yatah! PREMIERE MARQUE DU YAOI LES GENS! ON AVANCE ENFIN! Victoryyyyy! **\o/

Bon euh..._ Il m'a fait chier ce chapitre put1 -'_ (oulah désolée pour ça!) Je peux aller sur l'ordi que le mercredi après midi et le week end! En y pensant j'ai une tonne de devoirs pour demain et j'ai rien fait! *horreur*  
**Ca pue l'heure de colle **xD

Bon bah voilà... Un peu plus long ce chapitre non? **En fait il était pas censé être aussi long...** Vous m'en voulez pas? :D :idiote:

_DEIDARA EST UN GROS PERVEEEEERS! _Et après il vient se plaindre!Non mais sérieux?! o_O **Pauvre Madara qui a rien fait... xD  
**Pour ceux qui savent la réponse à l'énigme de Tobi, très bien! Mais chut, c'est un secret! ;)

Bon allez, je vais vous laissez parce que moi, je vais me faire crier dessus là!

**J'aimerais que vous me faisiez part de vos commentaires sur mon premier moment yaoi de la fanfic! Alors, que ce soit des pavés où des petits triangles (haha), laissez une petite trace, ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir! :)  
**

N'oubliez pas que les anonymes peuvent aussi m'écrire. Je ne peux pas vous répondre tout de suite, mais je lis tout ce qu'on m'envoie et je vous marquerais au prochain chapitre!

~Merci beaucoup et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 13! Yay! _o_ /o/ _o| \o\ |o_ \o/ (danse du smiley)~

**-Dokeshi :3  
**


	13. A ton tour

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (OOC, excusez moi!) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, à par Utamaro, Hikaru et Asami /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (12):  
**Madara est dans le pétrin. Aucune grande force de la ville ne peux lui venir en aide, il est surveillé de toute part comme une bête dans un zoo. Deidara en est découragé, et quand il reviens au lycée, c'est simplement pour broyer du noir. Pourtant, lors du cours d'histoire, un assoupissement inattendu va lui faire rêver un "fantasme" assez spécial de lui et l'Uchiha, où ce dernier l'embrasse. Choqué par l'esprit tordu qu'il était étant inconscient, il n'es pas au bout de ses surprises quand Sasori lui impose un rendez-vous au gymnase, à 13h25. Le blond est obligé de s'y rendre. Viens alors une série d'évènements bizarres: la bande de délinquants lui demandant où était parti Madara, Tobi qui se ramène avec une histoire de points, une énigme... Deidara ne sait plus où il en est.  
Puis, sur la route pour rentrer chez lui, il se remémore toute la journée et se rend compte de quelque chose. Le rêve qu'il avait vécu... avait l'air de lui avoir plu.

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **How to save a life - The Fray / I changed my name - Sugarcult / Set the fire to the rain - Adele

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/**Désolée du retard, vraiment! Tout est expliqué en bas de la page.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un tel fracas que certains murs tremblèrent, tout comme la pauvre Oharu qui resta muette de surprise quand son fils traversa le salon à pas de loup, rouge comme du carpaccio. Asami se ratatina un peu sur elle-même quand il la frôla pour foncer dans le couloir. Il était en colère ?

Deidara accéléra le pas. La frustration montait, il devait la laisser sortir. Il se rapprochait, oui, il se rapprochait…

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre occupée par Madara : ce dernier sursauta et regarda le blond avec surprise. Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés le fixa, un air rageur comme s'il voulait crier à ce moment là il avait pourtant l'air de rougir, et pas de colère. Il serra les poings et, n'en pouvant plus, hurla :

« T'AVAIS PAS A FOUTRE LA MERDE DANS MA VIE, BORDEL ! »

L'Uchiha le fixa, un peu perdu, tandis que le blond repartit dans sa chambre avec colère.

Il s'assit sur son lit, furieux. Ouais, il avait agressé le délinquant, ouais, il avait le droit de passer ses nerfs, OUAIS, ce rêve lui avait plus ! Et c'est ça qui l'énervait !

Putain… Pourquoi son esprit lui avait inventé une telle connerie ? Il aura tellement de mal à oublier cette scène, tellement de mal… Il rougit tandis qu'il se releva pour se gratter la tête et se diriger vers son bureau, mais un bruit de porte attira son attention.

« Je…J'ai pas compris… J'ai fait quoi ? »

Deidara tourna la tête : Madara était adossé à la porte en se tenant les côtes, haletant. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en queue de cheval. Le blond détourna le regard, faisant le boudeur, les bras croisés.

« Y'a rien à expliquer, devine toi-même, hm… »

Mais alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, l'Uchiha avait perdu l'équilibre en lâchant la porte et tomba, où plutôt s'écrasa complètement sur le lycéen aux cheveux dorés : les deux jeunes hommes se viandèrent par terre avec des cris de surprise.

Pour le blond, rougir fut un réflexe, quand il sentit le corps du délinquant sur lui, ses jambes entre les siennes Madara se redressa avec difficulté et chuchota, déconcerté :

« J'arrive pas encore à tenir debout, désolé…

- D-dégage, connard ! » hurla Deidara, poussant violemment l'Uchiha qui retomba sur le dos : ce dernier retint un gémissement de douleur, et grinça un « putain… » entre ses dents.

« Les jeunes, le dîner est prêt ! » dit Hokaru, espérant que son fils s'était calmé, puis repartit directement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient impressionnants à arriver dans des moments pareils…

Madara tenta de se relever, ses muscles et ses os encore douloureux, et quand le blond lui tendit une main hésitante, il plissa les yeux.

« Laisse tomber, si c'est pour me foutre par terre… »

Deidara lui renvoya son regard et s'apprêta à quitter la salle, quand un bruit sourd le fit se retourner : le délinquant venait de retomber, épuisé. Il avait craché un peu de sang. Quand son regard attristé croisa celui du lycéen, ce dernier ressentit de la compassion.

Il soupira de sa faiblesse et se pencha pour servir d'appui, geste que l'Uchiha fut contraint d'accepter. Lentement mais sûrement, l'aide du blond se montra très utile : Madara fut sur pied de nouveau. L'Uchiha, tout près de Deidara, murmura faiblement :

« Merci… »

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés le regarda de ses beaux yeux bleus, puis acquiesça.

Dans la salle à manger, leurs deux places les attendaient, entourées de la famille du blond, qui tournèrent la tête à leur arrivée. Asami afficha un grand sourire et cria :

« Maddy nii-saaan ! Viens là ! »

L'Uchiha se dirigea lentement à sa place, tandis que le blond s'assit en face. Ils commencèrent à manger leur plat en silence, Asami jetant des regards malicieux au brun qui avait l'air interdit.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux, Madara ? » demanda soudainement Utamaro. L'Uchiha releva la tête et hocha cette dernière.

« Oui, merci. » Il baissa les yeux et regarda son plat qu'il fixa sans manger, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« …Madara ? » demanda doucement Oharu. Le brun ferma les yeux avec un air désespéré et lâcha ses couverts. Dans le silence qui suivit, il rouvrit ses belles prunelles onyx et déclara :

« Je ne peux pas manger. »

Oharu, qui avait l'air inquiète, dit pourtant avec un calme parfait :

« Je sais que tu as quelque chose qui t'interdis de nous dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Fais-nous confiance. »

Madara la fixa : on voyait son envie de tout cracher. Mais qu'est-ce qui le retenait de parler ?!

« Je sais que vous attendez quelque chose en retour de toute cette aide. Alors… Je ne peux pas manger. Je n'ai rien pour vous. »

La famille autour de lui le fixèrent, étonnés. Il croyait qu'ils l'aidaient… Pour de l'argent ?

« Imbécile… Pourquoi je t'aurais ramené si c'était pour que tu nous payes ? Tu n'es pas assez dans la misère pour ça, hm ? » dit Deidara, fixant l'Uchiha avec colère. Madara le regarda, un peu désorienté.

« C'est vrai. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour de l'argent où quoi que ce soit. C'est pour t'aider. » déclara Utamaro. Asami agrippa le bras du brun et s'exclama :

« C'est parce qu'on t'aime bien qu'on fait ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Madara. Mange ce qu'on t'offre. Ca nous fait plaisir. » dit la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, regardant le délinquant avec un sourire.

L'Uchiha les fixaient, un regard ahuri et attristé en même temps. Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Merci beaucoup… »

* * *

Le blond termina « les devoirs » que le professeur Ebisu leur avait donné. Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd à toujours donner des documents à remplir… Une envie le poussa soudainement à tout bâcler, à sortir de sa chambre et à se diriger vers celle d'à côté.

Machinalement, c'est ce qu'il fit. Les parents dans la cuisine et Asami dans son bouclard, il marcha discrètement vers la porte entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil.

Madara était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, une partie sur son épaule, l'autre cascadant sur son dos, tandis que ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, leur magnifique couleur sombre s'illuminant à la lueur de la lampe.

Deidara rougit légèrement. C'était idiot, de penser ça d'un garçon, mais depuis le début il le trouvait beau. Il ne pouvait pas se le nier en même temps, comme c'était vrai.

Cela dit, l'Uchiha était vraiment étrange. Sa double personnalité était particulière, il passait du pire connard de la terre au jeune homme le plus misérable du monde. C'était marrant, et c'est sûrement pour cela que le blond afficha un sourire idiot.

« Tu fais quoi, nii-san ? »

Le cœur du lycéen rata un battement, tandis qu'Asami se faufila entre lui et la porte et se jeta sur le brun.

« Maddy ! »

L'intéressé tourna la tête et sourit à la jeune fille.

« Asami, tu vas gêner tes parents à crier.

- C'est pas grave, c'est normal de crier quand on te voit !

- …Ah oui ? »

Et leur discussion commença, parlant de tout et de rien devant un Deidara complètement blasé et laissé en arrière. Madara l'aperçut au bout d'un moment, et comme la petite blonde vu que son regard s'était dévié d'elle, elle fixa son grand frère avec amertume et quitta la salle, mécontente.

Le silence qui pesa sur eux ne les aida pas à se croiser dans les yeux. Le blond aurait voulu reculer et revenir dans sa chambre, ce qui signifierait fuir. Il savait qu'une discussion devait s'imposer, et s'avança, hésitant, pour ensuite marcher vers l'Uchiha et s'asseoir timidement à côté de lui. Ses pieds frottant le sol, il fixa le parquet, ressemblant à un gosse de neuf ans qui avait du mal à demander quelque chose à ses parents.

Se sentant honteux de son silence, il improvisa des phrases, prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Je suis dés-

- Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon. »

Deidara tourna la tête vers lui et afficha une tête blasée.

« Mais… Attends, j'avais préparé un truc et tu me gâche tout là, hm !

- C'est de ma faute si tu ne dois pas t'excuser alors tu vas pas me le reprocher ! » répliqua l'Uchiha en se redressant pour se rapprocher du blond, qui recula un peu, surpris.

Madara le regarda bien dans les yeux, attirant, cherchant son regard pour que ce dernier entende ce qu'il voulait lui dire : les prunelles bleutées croisèrent les siennes et furent prisonnières. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, le bord de sa vision se visualisait sur la couleur onyx qui prit toute la place dans son esprit. Oui, rien qu'un seul regard était spécial.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla le délinquant en une seule respiration, gardant son regard perçant imprégné à l'intérieur de celui de l'autre lycéen. Deidara le dévisagea, ahuri. D'abord merci, ensuite pardon… Puis qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire encore ? Lui offrir un sourire ?

Et à ce moment là, Madara, comme s'il lisait en lui, laissa sur son visage pâle se dessiner deux courbes des deux coins de ses lèvres, créant un léger sourire renforcer par un regard atténué par la gentillesse.

Le blond ferma les yeux intérieurement de regret : il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rougir, fixant cette nouvelle tête jamais vue jusque là avec une pointe d'admiration. L'Uchiha amena alors sa main devant le front de Deidara, son pouce retenant son index. Le blond cru qu'il allait le frapper, pire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait faire le délinquant. Il eut rapidement la réponse :

Madara lui fit une pichenette au front.

« Aïe ! » gémit-il.

« La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas me casser les os en me jetant par terre, tu veux ? » déclara l'Uchiha, son sourire ne l'aillant pas quitter. Le lycéen aux longs cheveux dorés se massa le front et fit la moue.

Ils parlèrent de plusieurs choses, comment Madara avait vécu ces derniers mois avec son père, comment était Izuna… Deidara devenait timide en parlant de ce genre de choses, ayant peur de raviver des mauvais souvenirs, pourtant le délinquant avait l'air franc et décidé à tout raconter.

Le blond dit alors :

« Mais, hum… J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois tu change de comportement au lycée, hm… Je veux dire… Tu as l'air d'être une personne… différente… »

L'Uchiha le fixa pour ensuite baisser les yeux avec un sourire et un petit rire.

« Il faut bien que je me donne une autre image pour qu'on me laisse tranquille… Si quelqu'un découvrait ce que je vis vraiment… Mon petit frère serait en danger. Tout comme tu l'as fait. »

Il releva la tête avec un autre sourire différent cette fois, comme dégoûté où attristé.

« En fait, je ressemble à Tobi… »

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu seras jamais aussi louche que ce type. Et puis, il a l'air d'être de mèche avec l'organisation des points d'exclu dans ce lycée, hm…

- Oui, il contrôle ceux des secondes et des fois des premières. C'est l'espion de mon père. C'est pour ça qu'il profite de beaucoup de privilèges. » répondit Madara, ayant pris un ton sérieux.

Les points d'exclusion étaient des avantages que recevait chaque lycéen d'Okan à chaque début de mois. C'était comme une note de comportement, plus le lycéen avait une attitude incorrecte, plus il en perdait. La somme perdue était modifiée en sanction. Si une personne en perdait trop, elle était convoquée en réunion, puis en conseil de discipline, puis en exclusion temporaire, puis perpétuelle.

Le blond était surpris par tout ce qu'il apprenait. Tobi était donc l'espion qui surveillait l'Uchiha et son petit frère ?

« C'est un cousin éloigné. » reprit le délinquant, baissant les yeux.

« Ah bon ? Et c'est pour quoi, le deal ? » demanda Deidara, de plus en plus curieux. Le jeune brun hésita avant de déclarer :

« C'est un moyen de se faire de l'argent et de se nourrir. En fait, notre père ne nous a jamais vraiment nourri, et avec l'oseille de la drogue j'ai pu sauver beaucoup de fois mon frère de certaines maladies qui nous étaient déjà arrivées auparavant. Je vole aussi. Bref, j'ai fait pas mal de choses pas super honnêtes… »

Un silence vint ensuite s'imposer entre eux.

« Putain, je me sens mal pour le coup du portable… » grimaça Madara, une voix déconfite et dégoûtée en même temps, semblant culpabiliser. Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés dit précipitamment :

« T'inquiète, c'est sûr que franchement t'aurais pu éviter mais bon. C'est pardonné, hm. »

L'Uchiha risqua un regard gêné vers lui, se frottant le derrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé. Le blond lui répondit par un sourcil froncé et un sourire en coin. Il n'allait pas lui en vouloir après tout ce que le délinquant avait vécu, tout de même.

« Bref, on te laissera pas mourir de faim dans ton coin. On trouvera une solution. »

* * *

Retour au lycée. Ah, ça faisait du bien, quand même ! Tout allait un peu mieux, les relations s'étaient apaisées, et les tensions ne s'étaient pas aggravées.

C'est donc d'un cœur un peu plus léger que Deidara arriva devant l'établissement, suivi de Kisame avec qui il avait parlé de tout et de rien. Le blond était heureux de pouvoir traîner avec lui de nouveau.

Seulement maintenant, il fallait être prudent concernant la vérité sur Madara. Aucun ne devait savoir qu'il abritait chez lui un délinquant dealer et battu, l'Uchiha serait peut-être en danger. Après tout, les Iwa no ne pouvaient rien faire face à la police de cette ville, comme tout le monde.

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée. Kiba et Shikamaru vinrent les rejoindre, le premier surexcité, le deuxième crevé, comme d'habitude et pour toujours. Ils parlèrent de certaines filles, de certains coincés, de certains délinquants, finalement jusqu'à ce que le brun aux marques rouges sous les yeux demande :

« Où est Madara ? »

Silence entre eux. Ils se regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers Deidara qui les dévisagea, surpris.

« …Quoi, hm ? J'en sais rien moi ! »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et répondit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec lui mais que puisque qu'il était son voisin de français…

Kisame sortit du groupe pour aller rejoindre à côté Gaara et Zetsu, qui parlaient ensemble, discrets. Quand le lycéen à la peau bleutée s'approcha de lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts rougit et lui sourit timidement.

« Salut, Kisame.

- Salut. », répondit ce dernier d'une voix douce, laissant sa main frôler celle du nouvel élève, qui se laissa faire. Le blond vit ce geste accepté et ouvrit grand les yeux, relevant la tête et voyant les deux lycéens qui se regardaient d'un air amoureux. Non, ils n'étaient quand même pas…

« Eh, Dei ! » dit alors Kiba, ce qui fit tourner la tête au lycéen aux cheveux dorés.

« Quoi ?

- Il paraît qu'une fête est organisée dans quelques jours chez Hinata, tu viens ?

- Je sais pas… Si Neji y est, je suis pas sûr de vouloir mettre un pas chez elle, hm…

- Allez c'est bon, l'ambiance sera bonne, y aura plein de filles et tout…

- … J'verrais. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

* * *

Deidara passait entre les couloirs. Seul, entouré de plusieurs lycéens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le mettait bien dans sa peau. Se rendant au réfectoire pour y retrouver Kisame et les autres, il prenait son temps. Il en avait, du temps, d'ailleurs.

Il pensait à Madara. Il devait dormir en ce moment, blottit contre une couette chaude et moelleuse dans la chambre, comme un bienheureux. Il en avait besoin, de toute cette douceur.

Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées flotter, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui l'heurta brusquement.

« Ah ! Désolé. Ca va, hm ? » s'exclama t-il, baissant les yeux pour voir la fille qui s'était cognée contre lui. Cette dernière releva la tête et laissa afficher ses cheveux bleus foncé, reliés d'une magnifique barrette représentant une rose de papier. Ses yeux étaient légèrement en amandes et maquillés, d'une jolie gemme de jaune et de marron, discrets. Un percing était relié sur son menton, en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oui, pardon de t'avoir foncée dessus, je ne t'avais pas vu. » déclara t-elle d'une voix calme et féminine en défroissant sa jupe. Elle se redressa et afficha un sourire après l'avoir rapidement dévisagé.

« …Oh, tu es un ami de Kisame non ?

- Hm, oui, comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis une de ses amies d'enfance. Il m'a parlé de toi et je t'ai aperçu après la déclaration d'Hinata.

- Oh… Tu dois bien le connaître.

- Assez, oui. Toi aussi, non ? Un de ses plus grands secrets par exemple…

- Oui, je sais qu'il aime les hommes, hm.

- Ah, ok. Ca te choque pas trop ?

- Bah faut dire qu'au début j'étais un peu gêné, mais je me suis repris. »

Ils se regardèrent pour ensuite se sourire mutuellement. La jeune fille dit alors :

« Je peux savoir ton nom ?

- Deidara. Et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Konan. Si t'as besoin de savoir quelque chose à propos de Kisame… » répondit-elle en tendant un papier replié. Le blond le prit lentement.

« …Appelle-moi. » finit-elle, avant de lui renvoyer un petit sourire et de passer à côté de lui pour continuer son chemin. Deidara se retourna et la regarda s'éloigner, laissant sur ses lèvres se dessiner deux petites courbes formant une risette. Konan, hm ? Joli prénom… Et jolie fille.

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 13.]

**PARDON! **Désolée du retard, vraiment, j'en avais marre du streaming! Voilà le chapitre 13 spécialement pour vous.

Déjà: **_Et oui! J'ai rajouté les "hm"!_** Parce que je trouvais que se serait mieux de les rajouter, _ils sont super importants_...'Hmm'~... =w= Ensuite et oui, comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, quelques personnages arrivent en plus, comme... Et on fais une haie d'honneur pour Koooonaaan! **Ma fille préférée dans Naruto... **_Mystérieuse en plus d'être belle, j'adore ce perso ^-^ _

Bon bah déjà, **quelque infos en plus sont révélées. **Vous savez maintenant pourquoi Madara a dealer, chaparder, insulter, même s'il en reste toujours un peu insociable malgré tout ce qu'il a révélé. _Pour Izuna... Vous verrez. _

J'espère que vous avez compris pour le système des points... Si vous ne pigez toujours pas n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont faites pour ça ^^

**En réponse aux plus récentes reviews anonymes:**

** CaLvin: **Merci beaucoup, Kavivi~!

** Kapou: **BWAAAAAA! :D

** Guest: **Oui, c'est sur que le Yaoi, c'est un power, un grand xD Merci beaucoup, et bonne chance pour l'énigme!

** Lilou: **C'est vrai? Je suis super contente de t'avoir autant fais plaisir alors! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je pourrais relire quelques unes de tes lignes! :D

** AngelxZetsu: **Ouah, tout ces commentaires, c'étaient vraiment, vraiment agréable à lire, merci beaucoup Angie! Pas de problème pour les pm, je t'informerais le plus vite possible! :)

**J'aimerais remercier Serenna14 et Mizune-chan pour avoir été les plus récentes nouvelles revieweuses du chapitre 12! A la prochaine, j'espère pouvoir tous vous relire, et ce serait génial pour moi de pouvoir remercier de nouvelles personnes, alors n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos commentaires et de, si besoins, vos conseils ou corrections! **

~Bisous et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 14!~

- Dokeshi :)


	14. Réflections tueuses

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (OOC, excusez moi!) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, à par Utamaro, Hikaru et Asami /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (13):  
**Madara s'est décidé à raconter à Deidara une partie de son histoire. Leur relation semble s'apaiser et l'Uchiha semble recouvrir à sa vraie personnalité, cachée depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, beaucoup de surprises attendent encore le blond. En attendant, Kisame et Zetsu semblaient s'être accoupler... Mais était-ce officiel? En plus de tout ça, Deidara rencontre une superbe fille, amie de Kisame, nommée Konan... Qui ne le laisse apparemment pas de marbre.

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park / Dressin' Up - Katy Perry / The Call /

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Si toute la mer nous appartenait, que ferions-nous ?_

_Apprenons à nous connaître, avant d'apprendre à l'autre à nager_

_Peut- être alors notre relation qui ne cessait de se dégrader_

_S'adoucira peut-être_

_Changeons d'opinion. Si alors nous avions le ciel pour nous ?_

_Quelles matières auront les nuages ? Est-ce que nous les transpercerons ?_

_Sûrement pas, tu seras avec moi pour me retenir_

_Des ailes nous pousserons à aller plus haut_

_Plus haut pour toucher l'astre chaud et doux qu'était le soleil_

_Nous croiserons alors la lune qui cherchait son frère _

_Aimerais-tu me voir à tes côtés ? Ou me laisserais-tu tomber ?_

_Tous les mots que je voulais te dire _

_Ne verrons jamais le jour._

Madara, blottit dans son lit, serra sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

* * *

Deidara bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était fatigué, il avait mal dormi. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa petite tête blonde. En plus, il avait appelé Konan hier et ils avaient dû discuter au moins 3 heures au téléphone avant que le forfait ne lâche le lycéen pour de bon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés aimait bien cette fille. Elle était marrante, sérieuse quand il le fallait et … elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Enfin. Il avait du temps pour ça.

Kisame l'avait laissé à la cafétéria, préférant passer son déjeuner avec Zetsu et les autres. Sa relation avec le lycéen aux cheveux verts n'était bizarrement pas officiel…Etrange, ils semblaient attachés l'un à l'autre comme des éponges gorgées de sucre.

Deidara avait voulu prendre un café seul, pour se revigorer avec ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « pause » . Sans Asami, sans ses parents, sans Madara… Madara…

Le blond sentit ses cils frémirent. Madara. Que faisait-il ?… Pensait-il vraiment que lui et ses géniteurs voulaient l'aider ? Il avait l'air si désespéré quand il était allongé avec morne dans le lit… Le lycéen déglutit. Peut-être que non, il n'avait pas confiance. Peut-être qu'il voulait depuis le début aller rejoindre son frère pour l'aider.

Peut-être que…En vrai, il le haïssait secrètement.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur après avoir mal avalé son café. La seule pensée que l'Uchiha puisse garder sa froideur envers lui le rendait… En quelque sorte déçu. Pourquoi ? Il était possible que, au fond de lui, Deidara voulait se lier avec lui… Pas de la meilleure amitié du monde… Mais au moins d'une sorte de camaraderie, de pouvoir s'épauler entre eux. C'était bizarre.

Son cœur s'accéléra lentement et un léger frisson caressa son ventre. Peut-être parce que, au fond de son esprit, Deidara aurait bien voulu rêver une nouvelle fois… Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes… Pouvoir continuer de s'enfoncer dans cette irréalité et de les frôler en retour… De pouvoir sentir la chaleur de cette langue qui avait frotté la sienne, en un seul toucher, en un seul mouvement … De pouvoir peut-être… aller plus loin…

Il se donna la plus grande baffe mentale de toute sa vie. Fantasmer pouvait être un art, certes, mais là, c'était par rapport à des sentiments qu'il essayait de dénicher.

C'était quoi cette pensée de gay ?! Il secoua lentement la tête et se passa la main sur le front. C'était insupportable, d'être aussi obsédé sans le vouloir ! Il but son café avec un peu de dégoût puis se leva pour jeter le gobelet, et quitter la salle.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, des billes de plusieurs couleurs attirèrent son attention, et il tourna la tête. La bande de délinquants le fixait avec des regards noirs, Sasori en premier : ses yeux couleur sirop d'érable avaient perdu leur beauté, tellement sa lueur était sombre. De toute façon, Deidara le regarda la tête haute, et la lumière dans ses propres yeux était insensible. Il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

Pourtant, derrière Itachi, Sasuke, son petit frère, le regardait avec un regard un peu timide, pas aussi sarcastique que les autres. Il y avait presque un peu d'admiration dans ses prunelles onyx, qui lui faisait un peu penser à celles de Madara, si belles, si profondes, impossible à défier. Suigetsu, lui, avait définitivement baissé les yeux et tentait de l'ignorer.

Le blond ne s'y attarda pas et sortit de l'énorme pièce.

Il se dirigea vers le jardin du lycée, avant de regarder sa montre. 12h 30. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant de reprendre les cours… Le cours d'histoire était le premier. Il rougit et chassa les pensées qui allaient venir parasiter son esprit.

Il marcha sur la pelouse, son sac sur l'épaule, passant furtivement entre les groupes de personnes qui discutaient fortement, la légère brise caressant ses cheveux dorés brillants à la lumière du soleil. Ce dernier émanait une chaleur brûlante.

Tandis qu'il allait se poser sous un arbre pour se cacher de cette température intense, une silhouette en mouvement attira son attention. Gracieuse, féminine. Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

« Salut, Konan. »

La jeune lycéenne aux cheveux bleutés tourna son regard vers lui et lui renvoya discrètement son sourire.

« Salut, Deidara. Alors, à court de forfait ?

- Oui, hm… Désolé. Je suis pas encore illimité, à ce que tu peux voir. »

La jeune femme pouffa, ce qui fit amplifier le sourire du blond.

« Ca va, les cours ?

- Bah… On fait rien. Heureusement… » Il toussa. « On a un délinquant qui n'est pas revenu depuis plusieurs jours.

- Oh, alors c'était vrai, cette rumeur sur Madara Uchiha… »

Deidara cligna des yeux avec un regard intrigué.

« Quelle rumeur ?

- Tout le monde se demande où il a bien pu aller. Certains disent qu'il est dealer et qu'il est aller en grande tournée… Personnellement, je pensais que c'était faux et qu'il allait revenir hier… Mais apparemment il n'est toujours pas là. Tu en pense quoi ? »

Le lycéen fit une légère grimace. Il se sentait un peu coupable de savoir la vérité, mais en même temps, un sentiment de joie le parcourut quand il se dit qu'il partageait un secret aussi intime avec l'Uchiha. Il haussa les épaules.

« …Ca m'importe peu, hm. »

Konan le fixa. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se détachèrent que quand d'autres filles vinrent arracher la jeune lycéenne au blond. Avant de les rejoindre, la fille aux cheveux bleutés posa un doux baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, et s'en alla avec un regard… presque charmeur.

Deidara lui rendit son sourire et, la regardant partir, il effleura sa peau de ses doigts, là où Konan avait posé ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et entendit la sonnerie, puis alla rejoindre sa salle de cours.

* * *

Kisame vacilla légèrement. Quelle chaleur insupportable ! Et dire qu'il avait un peu de mal à ne pas chanceler face au soleil…

Il se tint le front avec un soupir. Sa peau était brûlante. Ses prunelles argentées s'ouvrirent et il fixa devant soi, à côté d'un Teien no Zetsu… Un peu inquiet. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda de sa voix douce et discrète :

« …Ca va ? »

Le jeune homme à la peau bleutée tourna son regard vers lui et soupira.

« Oui, désolé… J'ai un peu de mal avec le soleil. »

L'autre lycéen ne répondit rien. Il le fixa de ses yeux ambrés, brillants. Puis, lentement, Zetsu agrippa le col de Kisame et se pencha pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'intéressé fit cligner ses cils, surpris, puis les ferma et laissa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts être un peu plus insistant. Ce dernier se détacha rapidement et le fixa, il était adorable, avec son teint rouge. L'Hoshigaki sourit et passa son avant bras autour de ses hanches pour le coller contre lui, avec un petit rire.

« K-Kisame !… » bégaya Zetsu, ses joues devinrent légèrement pivoine. L'autre lycéen passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et garda son sourire.

« Je t'aime. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux couleur miel baissa les yeux, rouge, mais on voyait deux petites courbes se former sur les deux coins de sa bouche.

« …Oui. Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

« Deidara, répondez à ma question !

- Mais monsieur… Vous n'en avez pas posé, hm…

- Rapport ! Je contacterai votre famille et baisserai votre moyenne de huit, sale blonde! » cria Ebisu.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, de moqueries et d'injures. L'intéressé tourna la tête. Même Kisame riait aux éclats, comme Gaara. Un poids lui serra le cœur et la salle de classe s'effondra, ainsi que le sol sous ses se retrouva dans le noir.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! _ pensa t-il, médusé. Il tourna le regard dans tout le sens, perdu, mais bizarrement une torpeur vint rapidement entraver tout ses mouvements: il avait l'impression que des mains glissaient sur son corps et essayaient de l'immobiliser éternellement. Il se débattit, sans succès.

Des chuchotements caressèrent ses oreilles et envahir sa tête, son cerveau. Des voix, plusieurs, tentaient de lui dire quelque chose, mais une seule attira son attention, une qu'il avait appris à connaître…

La voix de Madara semblait lui murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, il lui susurrait des mots que Deidara essayait de déchiffrer, en vain. Ils restaient impossibles à comprendre. Mais deux syllabes lui effleurèrent le tympan, deux paroles qu'il pouvait très bien entendre. Deux mots qui le chamboulèrent.

_Sauve-moi._

Il se réveilla brusquement. Le bruit de la salle de classe lui revint : tout le monde était en activité, sauf lui. Il se redressa pour fixer sa table et vit que son carnet d'identité Okan n'était plus dessus. Le blond dirigea son regard sur le bureau du professeur d'histoire : Ebisu tenait son carnet dans la main, le fixant d'un regard noir. Deidara laissa son regard monter au ciel et fourra sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Encore un rapport en plus…

* * *

Et un cours de français, un. Le blond soupira.

Lui qui, avant, aimait bien le français, c'était une matière qui l'intéressait… Maintenant…

Il était affalé sur sa table et laissait ses pensées vagabonder, et ça, depuis au moins plusieurs semaines.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter sans cesse des professeurs qui répétaient la même chose. Même si Iruka était vraiment un instituteur très gentil et très apte à aider, il n'en restait pas moins un professeur. Deidara fixa la place vide à côté de lui. Il se rappela sa première vraie dispute avec Madara.

_« Comment ça va depuis hier ? _

_- T'a pas intérêt à me parler une seule fois, hm._

_- Bon, j'imagine que ça va bien._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de toute façon !_

_- Je sais pas, je suis ton nouveau voisin après tout. »_

_La seule idée que cette situation puisse être réelle donna un haut-le-cœur pourtant réaliste au blond. Il détourna la tête et ouvrit rageusement son cahier, tourmenté._

_« Quoi ? Juste pour des bruits pornos sur ton portable ? Franchement, n'exagère pas. C'est rien ça, je veux dire, dans mes habitudes. Après, si tu es fait en sucre ou que tu es travestie, je comprends. »_

_Trop. Deidara tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard._

_« Ecoute, je suis ici pour avoir un bac et grandir, par rapport à toi. Là, tu gênes tous les efforts que je fais, et si ça t'amuse dit-toi que tu perds ton temps ! Alors lâche-moi, connard, hm ! »_

_Madara le fixa de ses prunelles onyx. _

_« Grandir ? Le sexe est une des premières étapes, je t'ai déjà bien aidé sur ce coup. » lâcha alors l'Uchiha d'une voix amusée. Deidara lui lança un regard assassin avant de revenir à son cours.. 'Enfoiré pervers', pensa t-il, énervé._

Le blond sourit doucement en fixant le siège vide près de lui. Madara cachait vraiment bien son jeu, depuis tout ce temps, peut-être qu'il faisait tout ça à contre-cœur… Avec une petite pointe d'amusement. Un autre souvenir lui vint.

_« Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? ! C'est vraiment chiant ! »_

_L'Uchiha releva ses prunelles onyx et le regarda. Ses yeux qui s'étaient allumés d'une lueur neutre se teintèrent d'amusement._

_« Ne crois pas pouvoir me dicter ce que je dois faire. Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. »_

_Le blond se leva de sa chaise et rapprocha son visage du sien brutalement, assez éloignés pour ne pas sentir leurs souffles qui se battaient en duels sur leurs lèvres._

_« Tu ne pourrais pas te faire tout petit pour une fois, sale connard, hmm ? ! » grinça Deidara entre ses dents. Madara sourit alors et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, adossé à sa table._

_« Désolé. Je suis déjà plus grand que toi, petite blonde. »_

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. L'objet de leurs disputes étaient si stupide… On aurait dit un vieux couple qui se torchait la gueule.

« Un couple… » Deidara rougit.

Un couple. Une personne se sentant nauséeux où stressé quand l'autre approche, se sentant électrisé quand l'autre l'effleure, se sentant bien quand on rêve de l'autre. Avoir des frissons dans le ventre. Avoir des mouvements nerveux. Avoir un comportement idiot. Sourire quand on pense à la personne aimée, qu'elle soit fille, ou garçon. Etre triste quand elle n'est pas là. Etre heureux quand elle est prêt de nous. C'était ça, être amoureux.

Le blond aurait voulu se déchirer les ongles un à un. Pourquoi son cœur s'affolait t-il de cette manière ?

_Curieux, il tendit la main, hésitant, puis s'empara du bloc-notes. Il l'observa : il était un peu abîmé, aucune phrase n'était frappée dessus, même pas la marque de papier. Le lycéen souleva lentement la première couche de carton pour regarder son contenu._

Tous les gestes de Madara, toutes ses paroles lui faisaient ressentir quelque chose. Quand il l'avait touché, quand il était tombé sur lui, il était si prêt, si prêt… Et pourtant si loin…

_C'était lui. Enfin, pas lui, mais un semblant de lui-même, dessiné au crayon, le représentant en train d'écrire sur un parchemin usé à la plume. L'Uchiha l'avait dessiné, lui, et personne d'autre, à ce moment-là. Une grande boule électrique heurta son ventre, semblable à une volée de papillons joyeux et virevoltants comme des biens-heureux._

Il ne ressentait pas de chose précise pour lui, juste un sentiment étrange, difforme, lointain. L…L'attraction physique, peut-être…

Il se mordit la lèvre et se tira d'une mèche de cheveux. Madara n'arrivait plus à ressortir de son esprit. Madara. Madara. Madara.

_Sauve-moi. Sauve-moi, Deidara. Aide-moi._

Le blond posa sa main contre sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Cette sensation ne lui était jamais arrivée, elle était parasite, paradisiaque, délicieuse, insupportable, douce, violente. Elle était atrocement émotionnelle et le jeune lycéen en eu une nausée.

Il se sentait être le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Et il se sentait être le seul à pouvoir le détruire.

Il avait l'affreuse image dans sa tête qu'il tenait la vie d'une personne entre ses mains… Ce qui était faux. Madara était coriace. Mais peut-être pas assez.

« …Deidara… Restez à la fin de l'heure, je vous pris. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés sursauta violemment à la voix du professeur. Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit le regard anxieux du brun. Comme réponse, il acquiesça lentement.

Le cours se passa sans encombre pour le reste de la classe, mais pour le blond, ce sentiment de coup de blues resta longuement dans ses veines et semblait être patafixer à lui. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il s'affala une nouvelle fois sur sa table avec un long soupir. Il aurait voulu dormir dans son lit, mais il se refuserait à rentrer, s'il pouvait éviter de croiser l'Uchiha.

Tous les lycéens partirent. Kisame l'avait dévisagé avec inquiétude avant de s'être fait jeter de la pièce par l'instituteur. Ce dernier, quand le silence s'imposa, marcha calmement vers lui et s'accroupit devant sa table.

« Alors, Deidara. Vous avez l'air d'être moins concentré, ces derniers temps. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien et vous enchaînez les punitions avec M. Ebisu. Votre moyenne baisse, vous le savez ? »

Le blond se redressa lentement et poussa un petit soupir.

« Je…Je ne suis pas en forme, c'est vrai, hm… Je crois que je suis malade, c'est tout. Et très fatigué. Excusez-moi, monsieur. »

Le brun le fixa longuement avant de sourire.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je vous comprends. Les vacances arrivent bientôt, vous aurez tout le temps de faire des grasses matinées jusqu'à midi, comme le font les ados d'aujourd'hui… »

Deidara esquissa un sourire, lui aussi. Les yeux d'Iruka s'adoucirent.

« …Tu me rappelle Naruto. »

Le lycéen cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Le professeur semblait prendre conscience qu'il avait tutoyé et comparé son élève et se releva précipitamment.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, Deidara. Bonne soirée. »

L'intéressé le dévisagea avant de ranger ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Au revoir monsieur, hm. »

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 14.]

**Voilà, le chapitre 14 de Dès ton premier regard.  
**

Je suis vraiment DESOLEE pour tout ce retard. Vraiment, vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment, PARDON! ;/; Je voulais faire une pause sur l'écriture pour me consacrer au dessin -si vous voulez voir ma galerie, mon lien deviantART est sur mon profile. (:

_Voila... Vous pouvez voir le côté dramatique de Deidara... **Et la tournure que sa vie à prise.**_En plus, Konan y mets du sien. Ben voyons. x)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. A la prochaine, pour peut-être la suite d'Alea Jacta Est, ou... Une autre surprise! xDD;

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews constructives et marrantes sont toujours les bienvenus! Les anonymes peuvent aussi m'écrire. Je remercie d'ailleurs:**

**- anonymak  
**

**- Mizune-chan  
**

**- momo0302  
**

**- Itachinokankei  
**

**- Lilou  
**

**- Guest  
**

**- HollySparrow  
**

**- Gweny fiction  
**

**- Nagi  
**

**- Umi Uchiwa (pour toutes ces reviews! xD)  
**

**...Qui ont eu la superbe attention de reviewer le chapitre 13, certains de reviewer tout les chapitres! ^/^ Merci.  
**

(Désolée de ne pas avoir répondue aux plus récentes reviews. Je vais me reprendre, promis. xD)**  
**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au chapitre 15! (Deja!)

- Dokeshi :)


	15. Le papillon prit dans la toile

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Humour

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages (OOC, excusez moi!) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, à par Utamaro, Hikaru et Asami /! **'MadaDei' YAOI.**

**Résumé: **Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le lycée Okan, Deidara reste de son côté avec Kisame et Tobi. Mais un certain Madara, délinquant accompagné d'une mauvaise réputation, ne va pas tarder à s'interessé à lui. Obligé de vivre ses moqueries, le blond va pourtant découvrir que l'image qu'affichait l'Uchiha était loin d'être une vérité sans reproches... _Schoolfic/Yaoi+Madara+Deidara/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (14):**Deidara commence à devenir fou. Il ne sait pas quoi penser, son rêve le hante, et Madara le ronge. Entre temps, tout ses souvenirs de leurs disputes le rendent nostalgique, et lui révèle presque... Les sentiments possibles qui naissent à l'intérieur de son coeur.

**Note: /PREMIERE SCHOOL-FIC (SF)/ **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Tobi plissa les yeux. La machine cardiaque retentissait longuement et régulièrement dans la chambre d'hôpital, silencieuse. Adossé contre le mur extérieur de la salle, à côté de la porte, il écouta calmement les battements insupportables de la machine. Il ferma ses prunelles sombres, puis les rouvrit. Il décida de se pencher pour regarder l'intérieur de la pièce. _

_Deidara était allongé sur son lit, endormi, le bras branché à une bricole bizarre, tandis que Madara dormait à côté de lui, la tête dans les bras, sa bouche entouré d'un masque branché à la même machine. Le brun fronça le nez. Pourquoi l'Uchiha perdait son temps à lui donner son dioxygène ? Juste parce qu'il trouvait ça injuste que le blond meurt de cette façon, à demi noyé comme un idiot ? Bon… Après tout, c'est sa vie. Mais il se faisait de l'argent grâce à lui, ce n'était pas à négliger. Madara était un pantin vivant, et il le savait. Trop fier pour l'admettre, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il devra le repayer un jour._

_ Silencieux, le regard froid, Tobi se remit debout et s'éloigna dans les couloirs, vers la porte pour quitter l'hôpital._

* * *

_« Ah… Mh~ Prends moi… Ne me fais… plus attendre… »_

_Le blond soupira de plaisir aux caresses de son compagnon, soufflant chaudement. Une fine couche de sueur avait recouvert son corps qui ne pouvait apparemment plus attendre la présence du brun. Ce dernier sourit et caressa ses cheveux, avant de lui murmurer sensuellement :_

_« …Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir plus longtemps… »_

_Il effleura ses cuisses pour les prendre et les relever, puis enfonça son membre tendu dans s-… _

« Kisame, ton livre est dégueulasse ! Et tu m'avais pas dit que c'était des gays en plus, enfoiré, hm !

…Mais c'est le principe du yaoi… »

Le lycéen à la peau bleutée rougit et baissa le regard, se grattant la joue. Deidara fit disparaître difficilement le teint rouge sur son visage et lui jeta le bouquin à la figure. Il était pas venu chez lui pour ça…

« T'aurais pu me le dire, crétin. »

Kisame sourit d'amusement et reposa son livre… bah… dégueulasse comme il avait été qualifié…

« Dei, je voulais te poser une question mais je ne l'avais pas fait. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« ..Hm ?

… Est-ce que… même si tu es hétéro… Tu as déjà eu des pensées gays ? »

Deidara se maudit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher le rose sur ses joues.

« … Euh… C'est bizarre comme question…

J'confirme. Désolé. » répondis l'homme requin avec un petit rire. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux dorés détourna le regard. Des fantasmes ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait eu… Et sur la même personne (malheureusement pour lui)… Mais il ignorait qu'on résistait à un Uchiha facilement.

Peut-être devrait-il le dire à Kisame, comme ça il ne se sentirait plus vraiment seul… ? Hésitant, il regarda son ami, qui lui renvoya un air intrigué.

« … Je crois que j'ai une attirance pour Madara. »

Oups. La phrase était sortie toute seule. Il rougit avec force tandis que l'autre lycéen fit de même, ébahi.

« Ouah… Vraiment ? » fit ce dernier.

« Enfin- euh… Quand je dis attirance c'est … Pas sérieux… Euh… enfin… C'est pas la même chose, tu vois, hm…

J'ai compris. » répondit l'autre avec un sourire amusé.

Deidara se sentit tellement embarrassé qu'il se releva pour renfiler sa veste et se rapprocher de la porte.

« Bon, euh… Salut, mec. »

Il vit Kisame lui faire un petit signe tandis qu'il sortit de la pièce, et de la maison.

Rentrant chez lui, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Une attirance pour Madara. Son cœur le rendait nauséeux tandis qu'il s'haït d'avoir dit ça. Franchement… c'était con… Et faux, surtout ! Mais comment expliquer tout ce bric-à-brac à l'intérieur de lui en cours de français… Comme si toutes les briques qui consistaient ses neurones se brisaient unes à unes…

Il sourit légèrement, pourtant. Apparemment, cet Uchiha était une personne sans de vraies mauvaises intentions. Il semblait même appréciable… agréable… Il pourrait peut-être lui être sociable, quand le temps le voudra. Pour l'instant, ils étaient bien loin de la camaraderie. Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir réagir quand il allait le voir en rentrant…

Tandis que la phrase « _Il fera bientôt parti de notre famille_ » d'Asami se cachait dans l'ombre de sa tête.

* * *

« Chuis rentré. hm. »

A peine avait-il franchit le palier qu'Asami se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Nii-saaan… Mada-r-ra a pas voulu me dessineeeer… »

Le blond resta silencieux avant de sourire d'un air malicieux.

« T'es peut-être trop moche pour lui, alors du coup il veut plus de toi…

Tu crois ?!

Sûr ! »

Deidara ricana avant de laisser sa petite sœur éclater en sanglots. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa cravate et lâcha ses cheveux, puis se rapprocha doucement de la chambre d'ami. Comme d'habitude, il ne fit qu'espionner, aussi fier qu'il était.

Madara était assis sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, un carnet et un stylo à la main. Ses yeux mornes étaient comme perdus. Il tapotait le bout de son criterium sur ses lèvres, comme s'il n'avait pas d'idée.

Le jeune lycéen aux cheveux couleur soleil se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, et toqua pour rentrer d'un air complètement pas concerné, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il sentait le regard de l'Uchiha sur lui et l'ignora.

« …Bonjour. »

La voix du brun le fit légèrement frissonner. Il rectifia exprès :

« Bonsoir. »

Madara le fixa toujours, puis rebaissa les yeux. Comme s'il avait déjà changé depuis le jour où il lui avait tout révélé. Le blond fit la moue, avant de sortir de la chambre, un peu tourmenté. Il doutait toujours de ce qu'il ressentait, qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant… Il haussa les épaules.

* * *

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as aucune idée d'où il est allé ?!

Non. Aucune. Il se cache bien.

Tobi… tu sais ce qu'est ton rôle, n'est-ce pas… Me retrouver cet enfoiré le plus vite !

Je sais, senpaï. »

Le brun sourit froidement, regardant à la faible lumière de la salle peu éclairée, un papillon s'accrochant dans une toile d'araignée… Sous les yeux du père de Madara.

« …L'insecte est toujours écrasé par l'homme. »

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent.

Deidara, qui depuis des mois s'enfilaient les pires notes du monde, commençait à se reprendre et à refaire monter sa moyenne, heureusement. Mais son humeur baissait peu à peu, sentant que cette sensation étrange en lui à propos de l'Uchiha s'estompait. Leur lien redevenait froid.

Tandis qu'un soir, il rentrait chez lui, inlassablement, il entendit des petits sanglots et des paroles confuses. Mais la voix lui semblait familière. Il passa sa tête derrière le mur de la rue.

« …Kisame ?... »

L'homme requin était assis contre la construction de briques, complètement décoiffé, les bras couverts de bleus (bon… bleus, vous avez compris). Il chantait une musique bizarre… Une bouteille dans la main. Le blond, inquiet, se rapprocha de lui.

« Kisame, qu'est-ce que t-…

..T'es là toi… Qu'eeest-ce tu fous là… »

Deidara grimaça.

« …T'es bourré où quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis là, hm ?! On dirait un SDF !

…Tu peux pas comprendre… »

Kisame fourra le visage dans ses bras, se berçant de sa petite chanson ridicule, mais triste. Le blond s'impatienta.

« Qu'est-ce t'as, bon sang ?! »

Le lycéen aux cheveux bleus releva lentement la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé, à toi, de te faire définitivement viré de chez toi parce que tes parents apprennent que t'es gay ?! »

* * *

[Fin du chapitre 15.]

Je.. Me sens tellement coupable d'avoir disparue... Je suis tellement désolée... Pardon pardon pardon pardon! *se suicide*

**Bon, voici le chapitre 15 de DPR, et il est aussi merdique que les autres**! /pan

Comme vous le voyez, il est pas très long, pas très bien construit, il y a pas trop d'histoire dedans et c'est mal écrit. Comme je dessine beaucoup en ce moment, je ne lis plus et mon écriture devient quoi... Nul à chier? ==

_Bref_, pour placer une clôture sur ces arguments qui claque un max, je travaille sur une surprise depuis quelques mois et je sais pas ce que ca va donner. ;w; Mais en tout cas, pour l'instant j'aime bien!

Au moins j'espère vraiment que je suis pas tombée dans l'oubli pour vous! *triste à mort*

Je vous remercie d'attendre tellement la suite de cette fanfiction, ça me fait trop trop plaisir et c'est ça qui me motive!

Aahhahahahaha aussi... **Un doujinshi (manga) de "Dès ton premier regard" va peut-être sortir! \o/** Enfin peut être. xDD

Merci infiiiiiiiiiiiiiiniment d'avoir lu, j'espère lire un peu de reviews pour pouvoir reprendre le train est on se retrouve pour le 16, le 2 de Alea ou la surprise! XD

- Dokeshi *insérezuncoeurpleeiiindamouriçi*


End file.
